Watch Me
by x.Scattered.Memories.x
Summary: During the Wutai War, Angeal Hewley's sister Rose, sets off to join her brother at Shinra. Determined to join SOLDIER despite prejudice, and prove herself - she has a few tricks up her sleeve - but with her own secrets to hide, and the unignorable presence of a certain silver-haired SOLDIER, things were never going to be easy, but perhaps there is more to her than there appears...
1. The Truck Driver

**~Watch Me ~**

_The Truck Driver_

The hum of the motor was loud as the truck travelled the over the rough dirt track. They had cleared the cliffs, and suddenly the cement jungle had come into view, Shinra Inc looming ominously at it's epicentre. The rumble of the engine faded as the driver slowed, and he removed the used cigarette from his mouth, coughing as he chucked it causally out onto the new grassy terrain outside.

"Is that it?"

The truck driver looked briefly at the young woman beside him, her face enamoured by the towering city skyline. He grunted.

"Yeah, that's Midgar. Furthest place from nature you'll ever find. Nothin' but a glorified machine, if you ask me."

"Uh-huh." She breathed, clearly still distracted by the view.

He rolled his eyes, more than used to the lack of interest on her part. The truck driver had more than come to terms with the fact that he'd gotten far too old and too fat in his twilight years, to entice anything more than a sympathetic smile from the female species of late.

Still, he wasn't dead. He could still look. And if he was honest, the girl was more than a little easy on the eye. A tad unladylike perhaps, but _hell_ he wasn't in a place to be picky.

From his peripheral vision he noted how her milky skin contrasted daringly with her raven tresses, and he found himself wondering for a moment, what it would be like to run his fingers through those soft onyx waves. He coughed, watching less carefully, as she swept a few rebellious strands from her eyes – green eyes – her loose plait falling casually over her shoulder, as she suddenly procured a small dishevelled rucksack from beneath bare legs.

"You lost somethin'?" He wondered distractedly, her arm delving roughly into the bag.

A small frown crinkled her brow.

"A leaflet." She said, still searching. Grinning, she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and slammed it down on the dash. "You know how I can get to this bar?"

'

The truck driver blinked, recognising the faded colouring and logo. "'Shield & Sword?' That's one of Shinra's - only workers can go in - Troops and SOLDIER, mainly."

"But how do I _get_ there?" She pressed, shoving the aged paper back into her sack. "I'm hoping to run into someone, and it'll be a lot easier if I don't spend half the night wondering the streets."

The truck driver snorted. "Ah, I get it. Boyfriend, is it? Worried they've been playing away?"

"My brother, actually." She replied, not looking at all offended. "And I wanted to surprise him."

"You get into that bar, and you'll certainly do that." He laughed, choking as he lit another cigarette.

"He a troop, your brother, then? One of the grunts?"

She shrugged lightly, strangely awkward. "Something like that."

The driver nodded. "Well, I wish you luck, missy. That bar's part of Sector 8, not the slums, mind. You get into the city, and the train will take your right there – make sure you stay above the plate though."

She frowned. "Plate?"

The truck driver laughed again. "Oh, you'll see."

He hit the breaks, and the truck screeched to a stop.

"Do I just follow the road up?" The girl asked, measuring up the path ahead as she opened up the side door.

"That's right." He affirmed, reaching behind her seat for her much larger travel bag. "Jeez." He winced, dropping it onto her vacated seat as she stepped down out of the truck. "What you got in there, boulders?"

Suddenly, he eyed it mistrustfully. "Nothing in there that's going to get you into any trouble, is there, miss? Nothing that those troops will..."

His words faded to silence as he spotted the name scrawled neatly across the bag's tag.

_'Rose Hewley'_

The truck driver looked at her, and that awkward expression was back on her face.

He gapped. "Hewley... brother a Shinra troop... no... SOLDIER?! Not _Angeal_ Hewley?"

She sighed, pulling up the hood of her leather jacket as she retrieved the rest of her wears from the truck.

"For my sins." She mumbled, dropping her stuff loudly to the ground. She stretched her arms above her head with a groan. "Sorry, I forgot to ask, what was your name?"

The driver nodded. "Friends call me, Jim."

Rose smiled. "Well, Jim. Thanks for the ride. However a little advice? Next time you want to check a girl out, try and make it a little less creepy. My hand twitched for my knife so many times you have no idea, and I'm harder to freak out than most."

The driver gapped, a spluttering of nervous apologies immediately tumbling unbridled from his nicotine stained mouth, mortified that he had been caught. The girl merely laughed, balancing her bags about her person, as she knowingly offered him a playful wink.

"Later, Jim."

Jim stared as Rose Hewley began to make her way determinedly toward Midgar's city gates, her body unwavering despite the weight of what she carried, and privately, he prayed to whatever heavenly body that was listening, that none of his recent more questionable transgressions would be mentioned to her brother.

**AN* Going to do a couple of chapters of this, see what people think. Just an idea I had going round in my head forever, so I hope you enjoy. If there's some hype I'll carry it on, if not, we shall see.**

**Night Chickens/Chocobos x**


	2. The Girl and the Herd

~ **Watch Me ~**

_The Girl and the Herd_

The city flew by the window at rocket-like speed. The buildings and people nothing but a blur of colours and light. Rose had never been on a train before. When she was at home, Angeal would never agree to meet her in the city, their mother and her would always have to wait for his limited visits back to Banora. She knew deep down that Angeal came home as often as he could – there was a war on after all – but still, it didn't stop Rose envying her brother his freedom.

Somewhere above her, a bell rang, and woman's voice announced the station._"Sector 8"_

Rose took a breath. "Here we go."

The train hissed to a stop, and steadying her nerve, she and her bags vacated the carriage.

[-]

It wasn't hard to manoeuvre the streets of Sector 8, everything seemed to flow in the same direction. A vine with alleys branching off to darker alcoves, shadowed corners where Rose spied more notorious bars and clubs. It was a frenzy of life she had never experienced, and Rose found herself getting lost in the electricity of it all.

Midgar was a far cry from her quiet little farm town.

"Hey, get out of the way!"

Rose turned to see a herd of screaming girls heading right for her, and she stumbled.

"What the hell!?" She growled, as one of the larger ones came crashing painfully into her shoulder. "Watch what you're doing!"

"Oh!" The girl squeaked guiltily, breaking briefly from her crowd. The action clearly pained her, but duty won out over want. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. We're so excited, you see, we just got a call – they're there!"

Rose frowned. "Who are?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "How have you not heard? All _three_ are there! They're at the Shield & Sword!"

Rose still had no idea who the girl was on about, but the mention of her brother's bar definitely peaked her interest.

"But who – "

"Barbara!"

One of the heard, older than Rose's conversationalist, had also broke away from their group. Hands on her hips, this one was glaring sharp daggers in both Barbara and Rose's direction.

"Barbara, I swear if I miss Genesis coming out of that bar, I will _burn_ your Angeal posters! Move your ass!"

The aforementioned Barbara looked at Rose apologetically. "Sorry, better go – they're signed."

Rose made to stop her, but she was already gone, the herd whole once again as they bustled awkwardly up the street as one. Dumbfounded, Rose made off after them, snorting as she thought of Angeal having a fan club of love stuck teenagers running around after him.

_Oh Brother. You are seriously never hearing the end of this._

They reached the 'Shield and Sword' at roughly the same time, the girls slowed by their number, and Rose by the weight of her luggage. She stared in wonder at the mounting people outside the bar, realising that the crowd of girls had grown by dozens, a few young aspiring boys adding to their number.

Rose shook her head in disbelief, both amused and bewildered, and she wondered how many of them were there for Angeal.

"No one's getting in, so back away from the door!" One of the bouncers yelled out suddenly, rightly looking more than a little terrified. "This is for Shinra staff _only_. Get back!"

The crowd reacted with boos and hisses, and Rose utilized the moment to slip 'round the growing mass of crazed fans, and into bar's side alley.

"There's got to be another way inside." She murmured, narrowing her gaze as she hastily studied the area.

She headed in deeper, hoping to spy a fire escape or forgotten back exit, but there was no such luck. What she did find was an awkwardly placed window high up on the second floor, and it was going to be a squeeze.

"There's no way in." Said a familiar voice.

Rose spun on her heels.

"Barbara?" She remembered, regarding the incredibly tall girl with mild confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Angeal."

"No, I mean _here_." Rose pressed, gesturing pointedly to the alley.

Barbara shrugged.

"I saw you sneak down here when the bouncer was yelling – I knew you were a fan. Don't you think we haven't tried getting in before?" She pressed, glancing back nervously over her shoulder, clearly worried about being spotted.

Rose nodded slowly, slightly concerned by the intensity in the young girl's voice.

"Have you tried that window?" She added lightly, carefully sliding her bags off of her shoulders.

Barbara scoffed, looking at Rose as though she was mad. "We're not acrobats. How are we supposed to get up there? With the thirty foot ladder we carry in our back pockets?"

Rose shrugged. "Good. So it might be unlocked."

She turned immediately back to the window, but Barbara grabbed her arm.

"How are _you _going to get up there?" She questioned, her features eager, yet Rose hadn't missed the barely concealed doubt.

She freed her arm.

"Climb the pipe." Rose said simply, though that had actually been her second option. The first, more enjoyable approach, had been discarded as soon as she'd realised she had an audience. Rose gave the pipe the once over. "Nothing to it." She added, stretching her arms above her head.

Beginning the climb, Rose briefly glanced at her bags.

"Could you keep an eye on those? I'll bring Angeal back out with me – he strikes me as the sort of guy that has time for his fans."

The smirk was difficult for Rose to conceal, but Barbara scoffed anyway.

"Of course he is, but that's assuming you get anywhere near close enough to talk to him. They're going to chuck you out."

"We'll see." Rose answered flippantly, carefully ascending further up the pipe. "I'm kind of hoping that Angeal won't want to see his only sister thrown out on her ass."

Beneath her, an audible gasp vibrated upward.

"Y-you're Rose Hewley?!" Barbara stuttered, the information clearly too much for her fangirl-ing mind to handle. "But... you...oh my gosh, why didn't you say?!"

Rose rolled her eyes, and there was a brief pause.

"Your name! It's on your bag! I should have seen!" Barbara squealed, the idea almost too exciting to bear. "I'm so sorry, Miss Hewley, of course I'll look after them!"

Rose glanced down in time to see the wide frenzied grin on the young girl's face, and matched it as best as she could, whilst dangling from a piece of thin rusty metal.

"Thanks, Barbara! I'll be back as soon as I can."

Rose reached the window with one final push of strength, relieved to find that it was indeed unlocked, and opened onto a helpfully empty corridor. She forced herself inside with a complete lack of dignity, and a little wiggling, before landing semi-gracefully with an audible plop on the wooden floor below.

She stilled herself with a quiet moan.

Time to find Angeal.

**AN: Thank you for the interest so far. I'm going to do one more chapter after this, and I'll go on feedback whether to prioritise or not. Though I'm hoping you like it. The follows are a good indication.**

**Take care, Chocobos! x**


	3. First Impressions

**~ Watch Me ~**

_First Impressions_

The 'Shield & Sword' was nothing special from a visual perspective. It was the same as any other fancy corporate bar; clean and and well lit. Yet, as Rose looked around at the crowd, she could see that most were attempting to appear proper in their high-end suits and attire, while others simply wore either SOLDIER or Troop garbs. This wouldn't have been a problem, had it not been for the fact Rose knew she stood out like a sore thumb. In her leather jacket, over-sized and over used, it was pretty clear that she didn't belong there. Plus she wasn't going to be a favourite of the cleaning staff, not with her boots carrying in the unforgiving dust from outside.

If she was going to keep at least some anonymity, she had better find Angeal quickly.

Rose slipped into the crowd cautiously, hoping that their many faces and bodies would hide her own. Her pulse quickened with each second look she received, not knowing which would lead to the end of her stealth escapade, and which was simply an innocent glance. Laughter from the bar caught her attention, and her head snapped sideways, barely daring to believe her quick luck, as a slow relieved smile crept across her features. Angeal. He was dressed head to toe in his SOLDIER garb, his thick black hair longer than it had been before, brushing lightly across his shoulders.

Rose's smile widened, it had been too long.

Angeal was not alone though; her brother and his friends. Rose noted that the three of them had been given a wide birth, the crowd respectful of their privacy, or simply too intimidated to engage any closer. Rose couldn't blame them, the mere sight of Sephiroth was enough to distract her feet from moving forward. Then of course there was the other, a face she knew almost as well as she knew her own brother's.

Genesis.

"Identification, Miss?"

Rose blinked. She hadn't noticed the bouncer and his identical companion approach, but there they were, matching suits and earpieces alike. She simpered.

"Oh no, it's okay, I'm just here to see my brother, if I can just – "

She made to step around them, but the one who had spoken grabbed her arm, while the other moved in front of her.

"I'm afraid we must insist, Miss." He said firmly, folding his arms across his chest.

Rose said nothing, and the one with his grip on her, tutted loudly and shook his head.

"You fangirls really have a screw loose. How did you even get in here? C'mon."

"But – "

He roughly pulled her arm, causing Rose to stumble, but not before she managed to aim a well placed kick pointedly into the back of his knee. His grip loosened on her as he fell, but his partner immediately grabbed Rose around the waist, lifting her high off the floor in a hastened bid to demobilise her.

Not a very helpful move.

"Let go of me you idiot!" She yelled, more than a little aware that people were staring now.

She fought against his hold as best she could, her thrashing dealing a heavy blow to the bouncer's more sensitive area. He collapsed with a groan, dropping Rose to the floor with an audible thud. She got to her feet in time to see his friend pull out a rather nasty looking taser, vaguely aware that it was probably going to hurt, should he decide to use it.

"Enough."

The three of them froze, but Rose fought a sigh of relief. _Angeal_.

"I'll take it from here, gentlemen." He said calmly, giving Rose an amused look, that held the right amount of disapproval. "I believe I am to blame for this one's intrusion."

The bouncer with the taser lowered his arm, but only to gesture angrily toward Rose.

"I'm sorry! I don't know how she got in, Angeal, sir. These girls are completely obsessed!"

"I am notapart of his stupid _fan club_!" Rose snapped, frustrated. "I told you, he's my _brother_!"

The bouncer scoffed, looking at Angeal sceptically. "This true, sir?"

"For my sins." He said, echoing Rose's own words to the truck driver. "Apologies for the disturbance."

Rose opened her mouth to argue the fact that she did not need to be apologised for, but Angeal held up his hand for silence, and so she translated her words into an eye roll.

"She should really have a visitor's badge, sir. Can't be too careful these days." The bouncer mumbled, giving Rose a less than polite glare, before awkwardly helping his partner off of the floor. His eyes darted darkly between Angeal and herself. "Have a nice evening." He muttered grudgingly.

"_You too_." She smiled sweetly, only to be met with a painful clip 'round the back of her head from Angeal.

"Cut it out. You have nothing to look smug about." He said, folding his arms pointedly across his chest. "Rose, what the hell are you doing here?"

The mass of spectators had gone back to their evening frivolities now, and yet Rose found her brother's eagle-like stare somehow more unnerving. He'd always had the ability to make you feel like you'd done something wrong.

"I heard you were on leave from Wutai." She said lightly, knowing that for now a half truth would be more easy to swallow. "I wanted to see you. That's not a crime, is it?"

"Does Mother know?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

Angeal sighed, raising his eyebrow with a shake of his head. "Why didn't you say you were coming? I could have met you off of the train." He frowned. "How _did _you know I would be _here_ anyway?"

"I found a flyer about this place in your room at home. Thought it would be a good place as any to start – your little fan club outside confirmed it." She grinned, unable to stop the smile spreading eagerly across her face.

"Don't start." He said quickly, looking somewhat embarrassed. "I had no control. It just... happened."

Rose giggled. "No, no, I think it's nice that so many people have come together to appreciate you, brother. They seem nice – if a tad intense."

Angeal laughed. "You're not wrong."

"I – "

"Well, well. So the little bird has finally flown her nest."

Rose looked up, meeting the eyes of the man that had at one time meant more to her than air. Luckily, she wasn't a little girl any more, and her childish crush had faded upon the discovery of some simple common sense. With time Rose had realised that he'd only ever seen her as a child, a needless interference in his and Angeal's high-climbing dreams.

She steadied her breath. "Hello, Genesis."

"It's been too long." He smiled, turning to beckon forward their third counterpart. "Sephiroth, come meet our dear friend's sister."

Rose immediately began to protest, not wanting to disturb them more than she already had, but Sephiroth had already left the bar. It was strange, seeing him in the flesh, when she had heard so many stories about him her whole life. After all, Sephiroth had been the reason that Genesis and Angeal had chosen to join SOLDIER in the first place. It felt somehow unreal now. His appearance didn't help, of course, not when it was as much handsome, as it was unnatural – long silver hair framing glowing cat-like eyes, was a strangely drawing combination.

"A pleasure to meet you." He said, a soft smile etching it's way slowly onto his features. "Angeal speaks about you often."

"He does?" Rose questioned, admittedly surprised. She turned to Angeal. "You do?"

"Only when I'm giving examples of how _not _to react in a situation." He replied playfully.

Rose frowned. "Oh."

Angeal threw his head back with a laugh. "Don't look so serious!" He chuckled. "I'm only teasing."

"Rose never did take well to being teased." Genesis added unhelpfully, speaking directly to Sephiroth. "Once, she didn't talk to me for _weeks_, because I left her to find her own way out of the mines beneath our town."

"I was _eight_, Genesis. It took me _hours_ to find my way out of that place." Rose glared, the memory of it still fresh in her mind.

He smirked. "It served you right for following us in the first place. Besides," He tugged at a loose tendril of her hair. "You were never in any real danger. Angeal and I always knew where you were."

Rose folded her arms over her chest. "_Hmph_."

"Leave her." Angeal said softly, rightly sensing that this wasn't a subject to push. He looked to Rose. "I gather you're intending to stay at least for tonight?"

"At yours if that's okay?"

"Aren't I lucky." Angeal rallied playfully, knocking lightly into her shoulder.

Rose smiled, hopeful. "I'm sorry – it won't be for long." She added, looking slightly sheepish. "Besides, there's something I need to talk to you about... privately."

She glanced awkwardly toward Genesis and Sephiroth, making it a clear that this wasn't something she was eager to share, and Angeal nodded understandingly.

"Okay. Genesis, Sephiroth, I'm afraid I'll have to cut our night short."

Rose shifted guiltily at his side, but the pair nodded calmly, seemingly unperturbed.

She smiled apologetically.

"It was nice meeting you." She said to Sephiroth, treacherous heat rising to her cheeks, as his emerald eyes met hers. She quickly turned to Genesis. "I guess it was good seeing you again, too."

Slightly mocking, he raised his glass to her. "Likewise, little bird."

Glaring, Rose quickly turned on her heels, eager to get going with Angeal. Making their way out of the club, he lightly brushed her shoulder.

"Where are your things?"

"Huh?"

Angeal gestured briefly to her ensemble. "I gather that this isn't all you brought with you?"

"Oh! Oh no, I have bags, or rather, Barbara has them."

"Barbara?"

Rose grinned mischievously. "Trust me, you're gonna love her."

{-}

**AN: Couldn't wait to put the next chapter up. Felt like the last one was too much part of this. I'm happy to finally get Sephiroth and Genesis in (hopefully I wrote them okay), and some of the brother/sister relationship between Angeal and Rose.**

**Take care, Chocobos, and I hope you enjoyed. Your feedback makes my day – good or bad – it's all direction. x**


	4. Brother

**~ Watch Me ~**

_Brother_

Rose followed Angeal into the lobby, her gaze moving upwards, as she took in the full magnificent structure of the Shinra building. It was impressive, and as far as first impressions went, this one was going to stay with her.

"You get to live here?" She breathed, barely looking at Angeal, as her eyes followed the marble lined walls as far up as they could go. "It's so..."

"Intense?" Angeal finished for her, before stopping at the reception desk.

He exchanged a few words, and the pretty woman behind the desk passed him something from the draw beside her. He threw it to Rose.

"A key card?" She questioned, turning it lightly in her hand. "Does this mean I get to explore?"

"That will let you use the elevator, and take you to the living quarters – you will also be able to use the cafe in the main lobby, but _that _is _it._" He pressed, saddling her with one of his famous 'don't-push your-luck' looks. "I don't want to hear that you've been trying to break into classified areas, understand?"

Rose waved him off dismissively, though it was with some difficulty, her luggage was really beginning to wear her down.

"Yes, yes, I know. I'll be on my best behaviour – honest." She said, offering what she hoped was a sincere smile. "But can we please get a move on? These bags are _killing_ me."

Angeal rolled his eyes, his fingers instinctively unhooking the largest of Rose's haul from her shoulder.

"Come on." He said, throwing it effortlessly over his own

They headed towards the elevator, and Rose followed him quickly inside.

"Can I see if my card works?"

"Go ahead." He nodded, hitting a button that read 'Level 56'.

Rose flashed her card against the sensor, and the elevator pinged to life, flying upward at a speed she had never expected something so heavy to move. Behind them, the wall turned to glass, and she gasped, grinning as she peered down at the sparkling city below.

"It looks so pretty from up here." She murmured.

Angeal nodded. "Things often do when you don't look to closely.

The elevator stopped, and he stepped out onto the landing.

Rose frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Angeal didn't answer her, and she followed him down a carpeted corridor, lined with indoor plants and abstract paintings. One appeared to be a painting of a Wutai dojo, and Rose raised a surprised eyebrow.

"They allow that in here?" She said, nodding to it lightly as they passed.

Angeal shrugged his shoulders. "Shinra does not view the war as a path to destruction. It wants to acquire that which it thinks it owns."

"You say that like you don't approve." Rose replied, coming to a stop beside her brother.

She tilted her head at him quizzically and he smiled.

"It is not a Soldier's place to think." He answered cryptically, brandishing his own key card, and swiping it beside the door. "Home sweet home."

Ignoring the fact that Angeal had simply dodged the question, Rose eagerly followed him inside. It was a quaint little apartment, and she realised that it immediately reminded her of home. The fact likely had something to do with the small accents here and there, the rich woods, books, and pictures of her and their mother. Like home, all of it was scattered around, giving the impression that the place had been well lived in, yet when you looked closer, and saw the lack of imperfection, you realised it could not have possibly been. There were no creases in the fabrics, no mess on the sides, no dirt or clutter – no life.

"When was the last time you were here?" Rose asked, curious, as she finally dropped her rucksack to the floor.

Angeal chuckled. "Observant as always. It has been a while." He confessed, mirroring her actions and dropping her luggage with a loud clang. "But it's still home."

"Then why don't you come back here more often?" She said, flopping exhausted onto the couch. She hadn't realised how tired she was.

"It's too quiet." He murmured, carefully unsheathing his sword from his back. "When you're surround by war and fighting, silence can be quite unsettling."

"So where do you go?"

"Genesis' usually. Sometimes the training rooms, or the city. It's hard to know how to rest. You forget that most of the time we are deployed on missions."

Rose watched as he dropped purposefully into the chair in front of her, suddenly very aware that he was looking very tired himself. She sighed, knowing that her face would be treacherously showing her concern, and so; settling in to address the fact, she threw off her boots and folded her legs comfortably beneath her.

"You've never mentioned any of this in your letters."

"Our mother would only worry."

"She does that anyway." Rose scoffed, remembering nights when she would find their mother waking in a cold sweat, screaming out her son's name, always forgetting he was too far away to hear. "At least the truth can never be as bad as what she could imagine."

"Now whose lecturing who?" Angeal said lightly, fixing Rose with a knowing look as he rested his head back against the chair. "And speaking of worrying Mother, are you _sure_ she was fine with you coming here? Last time I checked, she didn't even like the idea of you travelling around town on your own."

"Things change." Rose said softly, overtly aware of his smooth conversation switch up. She wondered briefly if that had been a habit he had always had, or whether being evasive was a newly learned skill courtesy of SOLDIER. She sighed, figuring now was as good a time as any to get on with why she was there. "Can I show you something?"

Angeal nodded, a small frown creasing his forehead, and Rose hopped up, dragging her larger bag clearly into the centre of the room. She smiled, her hand hesitating on the zip.

"So," She began, her grin widening with the sudden excitement of sharing with her brother what was inside. "The mines beneath Banora; through some wave of insanity, I went back and explored... and I _found_ something."

Before Angeal could speak, Rose tore open the bag, pulling out from inside a single long, thin sword.

To observe, the handle was onyx, a void of black that almost swallowed the carved runes upon it's surface. As Rose carefully tilted the blade, the cool steel shifted slightly under the apartment lights, a ghostly green teasing the metal's surface.

Rose, momentarily captured, moved her gaze to Angeal's.

"It's infused with Mako." She said softly, moving her free hand slowly down the length of the steel. "Look, it reacts to me."

Angeal rose slowly from his seat, watching intrigued as Rose slowly passed her hand over the mysterious metal. The alien-like glow seemed to intensify the longer her touch lingered, and captivated, she shook her head at it wonderingly.

"It's so beautiful." She breathed, holding it out for her brother to inspect. "There's power in it. I think I can get it to do more."

"Why would you want to do that?" He murmured, moving the sword lightly through the air himself.

Rose stared, noting almost smugly that when Angeal touch the metal, the emerald glow did not seek him out. It was now or never.

"I want to join SOLDIER." Rose said quickly, afraid that her nerve would fail. "I want you to recommend me for 3rd Class."

Angeal immediately lowered the sword from his gaze, his interest no longer held by the strange metal, but by the small young woman in front of him. He stared at her in silence, but Rose was grateful he did not laugh.

"You find a sword and you think that suddenly makes you SOLDIER material?" He questioned lightly, his cool profile suddenly even more serious. "A paintbrush is always a paintbrush, but only in the hands of an artist can it create a masterpiece."

Laughing tightly, Rose shook her head. This is what she had expected.

"Don't do that. Don't patronise me." She snapped, her gaze unwavering as she stared up pleadingly at her brother. "I know what it takes, Angeal. Please, I can do it."

"Rose, you're not trained in battle."

"Neither were you and Genesis." She rallied, now holding her hand out pointedly for the sword. "Besides, no offence, brother, but you've hardly been around. You have no idea what I can do."

She gasped, then, the sword's tip suddenly mere millimetres from her throat, her brother at the hilt.

She growled.

"So what do you do?" He replied calmly.

"_Angeal_ – "

"No, Rose." He pressed, moving the blade ever so slightly closer. "Show me. What do you do? I'm attacking you. You have only seconds before I cut you down. What do _you_ do?"

Rose glared. The dramatic display was nothing more than a school-yard trick to prove her incompetence, and she really didn't appreciate it.

Taking a breath, she felt a familiar heat travel down her right arm, a tingling sensation that she could now easily guide into her hands. Thinking of nothing but the sword, there was a second in which Rose knew Angeal felt the shift, but then the blade was already in her hand, and suddenly their stances had reversed. She touched the tip lightly to his collar bone.

"This is what I do."

He stared at her, his layers of training keeping the shock from showing on his smooth features. But Rose knew her brother well – he was surprised, and that really took a lot.

"Well, that's new." He said eventually, not without humour, and in his usual Angeal fashion. He looked pointedly down at her weapon. "You mind lowering that now?"

Rose rolled her eyes, dropping the sword lazily to her side before fixing Angeal with her light green orbs.

"I did say things had changed." She said, trying to measure up whether her little display had worked in her favour. "You just don't have any faith in me."

"It isn't that." He answered smoothly, glancing curious between her and the sword. "I've just never had you pegged for the hero type."

"I'm not." She rallied defensively. "I'm not like you and Genesis, that's not why I want to join."

"Then why?"

Rose looked at him, but she was unable to find the best way of explaining how she felt, there was no way to put it into words. There was just this need inside her to just _do_ something – _anything_.

When she didn't answer, Angeal shook his head, not unkindly, and instead gestured lightly to her blade.

"Okay, an easier question. How about telling me what the hell you just did with that thing? So you move things with your mind now?

Rose fought another eye roll. "I can't move things with my _mind_, Angeal. It's only the sword I can pull back to me, and you saw how it just materialises. It's like there's an energy there, like a magnet, but I have to focus – it's not easy."

He nodded, clearly still thinking. "And this came about because...?"

"I'm not exactly sure." She confessed, walking away and dropping back onto the couch. "It's all a little bit of a blur."

"I see." Angeal followed her, sitting himself beside her on the sofa. "Why don't you tell me what you _do_ know?"

Rose nodded, not really knowing the best way to start. It wasn't an overly long story, just an unusual one, and there was no way of telling how much of it Angeal would understand or believe. So she decided just to speak, and see where her words took her.

"I'd had an argument with Mom." She began, lightly resting her chin on the hilt of the sword. "So I stormed out to get some air, and I just started walking, not really thinking, y'know. It was late, and suddenly I realised I was at the entrance to the mines, with literally no clue what I was doing there – If I'm honest the place gives me the creeps, always has done."

"I remember." Angeal smiled, clearly thinking of the time he and Genesis had hid from her in there. "So why did you go in?"

Rose scoffed darkly. "I have absolutely no idea. I probably just thought 'fuck it', you know? It was a crappy night anyway, couldn't get much worse." She ran a hand over her face, as if trying to smooth out the memory it all, but it was still no clearer. She continued. "So I went in, and it was dark, and horrible like it had always been, and then suddenly there was this _glow_, and I followed it, deeper in than I think even you and Genesis ever went."

"What was it?"

"_It_, brother, was a Mako fountain."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Right in our little town of Banora. But, stuck in the source of that fountain, was this sword." Rose thumped it once against the ground for effect, and laughed. "It all sounds very whimsical, I know, but I don't think the sword itself was ever special. Had it not been left in that exact place for so long, I doubt anything would have ever come of it."

Angeal inclined his head. "It must have been absorbing the Mako pooling around it, the entire time it was there. How did you get it out?"

Rose raised her eyebrows, shifting awkwardly in her seat. She looked at him, and then very quickly looked back at the floor.

"That's where things get a little weird."

"Oh?"

"Because I don't actually remember."

"What? Rose – "

"I remember reaching for the sword, and then I..." She stopped, hesitating, trying to find a clearer picture in her mind, but the memory was gone, out of reach. She frowned. "I think I fell in."

"Impossible. If you'd fallen in, you'd be – "

"Dead. I know Angeal, I'm not a complete ignorant. But I remember slipping, and I..." Rose shook her head trying to clear the fog, but reflecting back was beginning to give her a headache. "Look it doesn't matter. Point is, I woke up and the sword was next to me, and now apparently I can do weird shit that I couldn't before."

"Like materialising swords."

"Amongst some other things that we don't need to get into right now." She said hastily, not keen on the idea of more interrogating. He looked at her questioningly, and she waved him off. "Please Angeal, not tonight, I'm tired. I've told you what I came here to tell you, and now the rest is up to you. However, right now I could do without being ordered around, or pressured."

His heavy frown, if possible, deepened, and he sighed loudly, standing with a grunt as he carefully got up from the couch.

"You'll have to get used to that if you want to join SOLDIER."

Rose froze. "What?" She looked up at him expectantly. "Does that mean..."

"5am tomorrow, training rooms. You pass my test, I'll recommend you for SOLDIER 3rd Class."

She grinned, forgetting her exhaustion and her headache, and immediately jumped to her feet.

"Seriously!?"

Angeal raised a grudging eyebrow. "Don't get too excited, you've not passed yet. Even if you do, Rose, you'll still have to get through Lazard's evaluation. Fail, and he'll sideline you with the Troops." He paused, his expression light but sombre. "You're lucky there's a war going on – if you're serious, that is. We always need more bodies."

Rose nodded slowly, barely taking note of her brother's attempt to unsettle. "Fine. Whose Lazard?"

"The Director of SOLDIER? You might need to brush up on a few things." He added, his teasing tone not missed. But she didn't care, she was elated.

Angeal nodded toward the door at the end of the room. "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch tonight. Go, get some rest. You're going to need it."

**R&R!**

**Thank you for my reviews, I will reply but its so late. I know this was a long one, I hope you like the story so far. Please if you have time let me know. I seriously appreciate it, and it helps me to know if I'm on the right track.**

**Goodnight Chocobos! x**


	5. Now You See Me

***AN* I have gone over previous chapters in an attempt to make them sound, and roll better. Hopefully they are improved. Enjoy this one :)**

**~ Watch Me ~**

_Now You See Me_

It was early, before dawn, and Rose woke groggily to the smell of coffee. She left the bedroom, only to find her brother perched contently at the kitchen table, his head bowed low over a book.

"I wondered how long it would take you." He said, without looking up.

Rose grinned sleepily, Angeal had been awake for a while it seemed. He had already made them both breakfast, and she wolfed it down eagerly, not remembering the last time she had eaten anything of substance. After, they gathered their things and headed out the door, Rose following gladly at her brother's heels, exhausted but excited for what he had planned. The pair of them clad in matching dark sweats.

As they walked through Shinra, Rose rubbed her eyes, jogging to keep up with Angeal's unwavering steps. She stifled what must have been her fifth yawn behind slight fingers, and Angeal chuckled.

"I heard that." He murmured over his shoulder. "You'll have to get used to early mornings if you're serious about this, Rose. You think we in SOLDIER get lie-ins?"

She glared.

"Perhaps if you hadn't been _snoring_ so loudly, I would have slept better_._" She grumbled, shuffling after him through a set of silver doors marked 'Level 1'.

She quit her biting, and looked around.

So these were the training rooms her brother had told her about? It didn't look like much. A large metal box, with wires running along it's ceiling and walls. But Rose knew of it's famed 'VR' tech, she was eager to see what it could do.

Angeal scoffed loudly, interrupting her inspection. "Me keeping _you_ awake? You're the one yelling in your sleep. I'm not surprised you're beat, Rose. Three times I got up to check on you."

Rose frowned. She didn't remember dreaming.

"I was yelling? About what?"

"God knows." He shrugged, moving to retrieve two long wooden staffs from a nearby cabinet. He grinned. "All I know is, it was annoying. Here – "

Angeal tossed one to her lightly, and she caught it awkwardly mid-air, weighing it thoughtfully in both hands before raising a dubious eye-brow at her brother.

"Shouldn't there be a mop on the end of this?" She joked lightly. "Are you going to have me cleaning floors?"

"That is your weapon. _This_ – " He indicated the remaining staff in his hand. "Is _my_ weapon. We're going to spar."

Rose nodded slowly. "And I couldn't bring my sword down here, _because_...?"

"I don't fancy losing an eye."

Rose rolled her own. "Some member of SOLDIER you are. Scared of your own sister – shameful."

"_Control_ comes first." Angeal continued, ignoring her as he moved casually into the centre of the room. "Once you've got a grasp on that, then we can handle the mechanics of battling with a sword."

She tilted her head playfully. "Don't you just stick them with the pointy end?"

Angeal sighed, his face telling her that she needed to shut up, especially if he was going to continue with what he considered to be a complete farce, that she had forced him into. Rose mimed pulling a zip pointedly across her mouth, and he continued.

"As I was saying. We are going to spar. Your aim is to hit me three times. If you manage to do that, I will speak to Lazard about putting you forward for Third Class."

Rose stared at him, unable to prevent the incredulous laughter that fell boldly from her lips. She frowned, looking at her brother as though he was mad.

"That's it. That's all I have to do?"

Angeal raised a single dark brow. "You think the task is too easy? I can think of something else if you'd prefer? Perhaps something in the field?"

Rose quickly shook her head. "No, no! That's fine, great even." She grinned sheepishly, sweeping away wayward tendrils that had fallen unhelpfully from her braid. "I'm sure you know what you're doing."

"I do." He answered, suddenly sounding very serious.

Angeal's Mako-infused orbs met her own light emeralds, and his gaze softened with a sigh. Rose knew that look, it meant either a lecture was coming, or he was worried. She had a feeling this time it might be both.

"Rose, are you sure you want to do this? Being in SOLDIER is dangerous, people get hurt, they _die_. I don't want to be the one to tell Mother, that her daughter isn't coming home."

"Don't you think I don't know that? I feel the same way about you." She rallied, one hand moving pointedly to her hip. "Why is it okay for you to risk your life, but not me?"

"Because..."

"Because I'm a _girl_, and all I'm good for is getting married, and having kids?"

Angeal rolled his eyes, "No. Because – "

"Because Shinra train women to fight too, Angeal. I've seen them back at home when the Troops visit. It's not that strange. I – "

"_If_ you'd let me finish?" Angeal cut in with a little more force, an indulgent smile playing lightly on his lips, as he allowed Rose to fall into a difficult silence.

He smiled. "Because _I _don't want to lose you. Especially as I'm the one helping to put you in the path of danger."

"Well... then train me so I'm good like you, and you won't." She grinned, skipping forward to meet him in the centre. She gently touched the end of the staff to his chin, with the aim of coaxing another smile. "Does that count as a hit?"

Angeal laughed despite himself. "No. Now move back a few feet, if you're gonna insist."

He shoved her playfully, but Rose kept her balance, watching as he slid his cell phone from his pocket. Swiping through, he eventually clicked something, and around them the room began to hum, building to a crescendo that ended in an ear popping crack, and changing the topography completely.

"A Dojo?" Rose breathed, gazing around in silent awe at her new surroundings. "Isn't that a little bit of a cliché?" She crouched down to feel the soft wooden floor beneath her fingers, the cold metal now thoroughly forgotten. "This tech is unreal. Where else can it take us?"

"Another time." Angeal answered, now fully in SOLDIER mode. "Take up your weapon and prepare to fight."

Smirking at his overt seriousness, she did as she was told, bringing the staff level with her chest, perfectly balanced in either hand, as she weighted out her feet.

"Okay, ready."

"Good. You will attempt to hit me, I will attempt to deflect. Lets go."

Rose swung the staff low at first, and of course he blocked it, she had expected him to, she was just feeling him out. Rose then repeated the action again on the other side, and of course was met with the same response. The next few times she moved slightly faster, sometimes higher, sometimes lower. She sped up again. Each time Angeal blocked her.

"Are you being annoying on purpose?" She muttered breathlessly, her strikes becoming more desperate, and clambering by the second. "You could at least let me have _one_!"

"That really defeats the object." Angeal answered smoothly, not sounding at all bothered, as he continued to deflect each of her movements with perfect timing.

"It's easier to block than to attack!" She growled, aiming this time for his ribs.

Blocking it again, Angeal laughed. "You think so?"

"Yes!"

Rose regretted her answer, as the floor was swiped out cruelly from beneath her. Her brother's overly smug face hovering dauntingly over her, as he pressed the staff lightly into her chest, pinning her to the ground.

"Get off!" She growled, trying to knock him away. "Angeal!"

Rose tried to move the staff away with her hands, but he was too strong, and her own staff laid impotently a few feet away from when she fell. Her gaze darted back and forth between it and Angeal, and she knew there was only one thing left she could do, to reclaim some dignity, and she really didn't want to.

"Having some issues, Rose?" Angeal chuckled, gloating over her position, and ignorant to her internal debate.

"I guess." Rose sighed, ceasing her battle and relaxing back against the floor. She held her breath. "But I'm a fast learner, Brother."

Rose did not enjoy the sensation of 'shifting' – that's what she called it – her being in one place, and then instantly another, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She wasn't going to allow Angeal to think she was completely useless, not when she had this neat little trick up her sleeve. So Rose shifted, first from her position on the floor to her staff, then to behind Angeal. She doubted her brother even had the time to process what he'd seen, before she sent her weapon flying into the backs of his knees, and robbed him of his precious gravity. Angeal hit the floor with a heavy thud, his expression confused, and his gaze revealing more shock than pain.

"Rose," he began slowly. "What was that?"

"I hit you." She answered innocently, bending over him with a wide smile. "That's 'one', right?" She raised the staff over his chest and tapped it twice. "Two, three."

"Doesn't count." Angeal replied, still looking a little lost, but Rose grinned.

"Sure it does." She said, happy until a familiar sickness rose dauntingly in her belly. She clutched her stomach, desperate to ignore the sudden ringing in her ears. "I think I'll have a little sit with you."

This time Rose greeted the floor with gratitude. It's firm horizontal balance, anchoring her centre as she laid back and closed her eyes.

"Is that one of the _other things_ you spoke about last night?" Angeal murmured.

Even with her eyes shut, she could feel him watching her.

"Yep."

He sighed. "Looks fun."

"It's not." She grumbled, gritting her teeth against the new urge to vomit. "Emergencies only I'm afraid."

"And _that_ was considered an emergency?"

"You were being smug." She said, groaning as she waited for the sensation to pass. Taking a deep breath, she rolled into a sitting position, and frowned. "So, you going to recommend me for Third Class? I did pass your little test."

"You cheated." Angeal corrected, chuckling, he finally got to his feet. "Is there anything else I should know about before we go any further? Can you read minds now, too?"

Jumping to her own feet, Rose fought not to roll her eyes, it was a bad habit she was trying to control.

"I think from _that_ little performance, it's pretty obvious that I _can't_."

"You know what I mean, Rose. Is there anything else new I need to know?"

He was looking at her seriously again, and she didn't like it. This was still all so new to her, how could he expect her to explain? It wasn't like she suddenly had super powers or anything. Except it was, and she kind of did, but not in the way anyone would think. It like playing cards, but you didn't know what kind of hand you were playing with, or how many were in it, or even the rules of the game.

But there was one more thing.

"Sometimes I effect energy."

Angeal's frown deepened. "What do you mean?

"What I say. Stuff that's energy. You know, like electricals, Materia – "

"Materia?"

Rose sighed. "Yes. That's what I said, I seem to sometimes have a slight effect. But as I said before, I can't control it so well, or understand it, or really know what _it_ is."

Angeal shook his head. He suddenly looked angry worried, and that was never fun.

"You know what I think? I think you made something that is clearly a very big deal, sound like something that wasn't, and now you expect me to just go along with it as if it's nothing. Have you even _seen_ a doctor to make sure you're okay?"

"No" She said, shifting guiltily. "And I'm not going to, Angeal. I'm fine, it is no big deal. I just thought if I came out with it all at once, it would be a little much, is all." She finished, trying to push the shame aside and failing.

How was it Angeal had this gift to make people question themselves so completely?

"A little much?" He repeated flatly. "Rose, two pies are a little much. This is – "

The ring of his cell phone cut him short, and muttering unintelligibly under his breath, he brought it to his ear.

"Angeal... Hello, sir... Yes, I can come right away... I'm not sure if that... Yes, sir, of course... On my way."

Angeal turned around, his face even more grave than it had been before.

Rose frowned. "Who was it?"

"That was Lazard." He confessed with a sigh. "He wants to see me in his office." He paused then, looking at Rose with an expression she couldn't quite place. "He said you should come too. He's eager to discuss the glitch in the surveillance systems, that had you move through his training room like magic."

Rose swallowed hard. "Oops."

**R&R Guys!**

**I know, I've been gone awhile. But please let me know what you think? Thank you to all those who have taken the time to review. I promise there will be more Sephiroth and Genesis soon!**

**Take care! x**


	6. The Director

**~ Watch Me ~**

_The Director_

The pair of them made their way towards Lazard's office.

Angeal marched ahead of Rose, his pace unwavering. She was certain that if a cement wall were to suddenly rise across his path, he would pass through it unhindered.

Rose jogged to keep up, the butterflies in her stomach making her feel giddy. She hadn't thought of the cameras when she'd done her little disappearing trick, and she didn't know what Lazard being aware of it would mean. Angeal seemed unnerved, and that didn't help the knot that was steadily growing inside of her. She ran to meet his stride.

"Am I in trouble?" She said, nerves making her direct.

Angeal glanced down at her. "No."

"Then why do you seem mad?" She pressed, following him into an elevator. "Are _you_ in trouble?"

"No." Angeal hit the floor button before swiping his card. Sighing, he folded his arms across his chest. "It's my fault. I should have gotten the full story before we went down to the training rooms. I thought leaving the sword behind would stop any parlour tricks."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "What! You _knew_ we might be watched? Why didn't you say? If I'd known, I wouldn't have done anything!"

"How am I supposed to warn against something I am unaware of?" Angeal replied lightly, the elevator pinging to a halt. Rose went to argue, but he quickly waved her off. "I know, I know. I've just said haven't I, that I should have checked the situation? The blame is mine."

Rose frowned, stepping out onto the new floor. She wasn't sure she liked the sound of that either.

"Should we lie?" She asked instead, worried for what was to come.

"To my boss?" Angeal half chuckled. "Probably not the best idea."

Rose nodded. "You're right. They have video evidence... unless he really does think it's a glitch?" She added hopefully, her eyes suddenly darting left and right, as she noticed the growing number of live bodies on the floor.

Troops and SOLDIER. This would be where they congregated.

"Don't worry about them." Angeal murmured gently, noting her discomfort. "Or Lazard. Just answer his questions truthfully. He's a good man, really. He's likely just curious."

Rose didn't answer. She wasn't sure who her brother was trying to convince.

(-)

They entered the room together. Angeal didn't knock or announce himself, he strode in casually, no doubt having entered there a hundred times before. Rose looked around, captured by the screens that lined the walls. So many different scenes playing out on each. There were different towns, new areas of the world, vehicles, training rooms... Shinra had their eyes on everyone.

"Angeal, thank you for coming."

Suddenly Rose remembered why they were there. The man that had spoken was younger than she had expected, but there was no mistaking who he was. Lazard. His suit was well tailored, his trousers immaculately pressed. He was a far cry from the Troop and SOLDIER members he ordered around.

"And this must be Rose." He smiled, turning his attention to her, as he stepped away from yet more screens. He held out a gloved hand toward her. "Or would you prefer Miss Hewley?"

"Rose is fine." She said, taken aback by his warmth. She had expected someone more clinical.

She remembered his hand and shook it.

"Excellent!" He grinned, walking back towards the screens he'd previously been inspecting. "Now, I'm sure you can appreciate, and Angeal knows, I am a very busy man. So, I do apologise for my directness, but..." He tapped the keyboard, and looked back over his shoulder to where they stood. "Could you explain this to me?"

Rose watched on as a small, televised version of herself and Angeal, appeared on a large screen above them. The training room. It was ego destroying to see her combat skills fail her so miserably against her brother, but then of course the moment came that turned all the tables, and the T.V version of herself mysteriously vanished, only to dash in and out of visibility, until she surprised a confused Angeal and floored him. Lazard paused the recording then, looking at her expectantly, his hazel gaze glittering curiously behind thin spectacles.

Rose held back a gulp. "Camera glitch?

He sat back against the desk.

"A Camera glitch." Lazard echoed flatly, his attention moving to an unreadable Angeal at her side. "I see your sister shares your skill for dishonesty."

Angeal smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

Lazard laughed. "Of course you would see that as compliment." He bowed his head thoughtfully, drumming his fingers lightly on the desk beside him. He sighed. "You know Angeal, civilians aren't really supposed to be in the training area. It will be considered a strike against your otherwise untarnished record."

"I know, sir. I – "

"It was my fault!" Rose cut in quickly, her stomach sinking at the thought of Angeal being in even more trouble because of her. "I put him up to it."

Lazard's gaze returned to her, amused. "With all due respect, Rose, your brother _is_ SOLDIER 1st class. No one can make him do anything he doesn't want to. _That being said..._" He added as she opened her mouth to argue. "What was _your_ reason for wanting to use our humble training facilities?"

"I..." Rose fell silent, looking to her brother for guidance. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to mention her wish to join Lazard's ranks, but Angeal had urged her to be honest, so maybe it was a good a time as any. She took a deep breath. "I wanted Angeal to recommend me for SOLDIER 3rd class. I know, you're supposed to work your way up through the Troops, but technically it's the recommendations and assignments that get you the promotions, right? So I thought, if I could just show I was as good as any Troop, then he'd have to say yes? But then Angeal wanted me to prove my worth anyway, before he would even consider it, and it all sort of, I guess,...escalated... Sir." She added uncertainly, shuffling nervously on her feet.

She glanced up quickly at Angeal, but he offered her nothing in way of affirmation, standing empty-eyed toward a waiting Lazard. She followed suit.

"And?" The Director questioned.

Rose frowned. "And what?"

He looked at Angeal. "Did she pass your test?

Rose blinked, surprised. She turned and watched her brother, counting the heartbeats before he revealed his long awaited answer. She got to two.

"She did, Sir."

Rose beamed, twitching to throw her arms gratefully around Angeal's waist, like she would have when they were younger. But she kept herself in check, turning back to Lazard with a somewhat controlled expression on her young features.

"It appears you have your recommendation, Rose Hewley." He said softly, folding his arms lightly across his chest. "Congratulations, on making SOLDIER 3rd class – subject to a probationary period, where I deem whether or not you are worthy of the title, of course."

She nodded fervently. "Thank you, sir."

He smiled. "You will be briefed on your assignment. In the meantime, I will call another member up to show you to your rooms, and bring you up to speed with how things work around here."

"If I may, Sir." Angeal intervened gently. "I already have someone in mind?"

Lazard inclined his head. "Ah of course, your protégé, yes? By all means."

Rose frowned, curious as Angeal turned away with his phone in hand, already murmuring softly down the receiver.

Behind her, the now familiar whistle of the doors hissed passed her ears, and she turned, horrified to find Genesis and Sephiroth entering. The last thing she wanted was extra attention.

Her eyes met Genesis', and his smooth expression twisted into a smirk.

"In trouble already, little bird?" He crooned, looking questioningly between her and Lazard. "That has to be a record, even for you."

She glared, but had expected the rebuke.

"Of course you would assume the worst." She rallied dismissively, her gaze wandering tentatively passed him, and meeting for the second time in her life, Sephiroth's strange cat-like emeralds. She smiled shyly. "Hello again."

"Miss Hewley." He greeted softly, the corners of his mouth twisting up kindly in acknowledgement. He looked questioningly toward Lazard, and the Director waved him off.

"This has nothing to do with why I called you here, it is a separate matter. Though Angeal, I will need you to stay, Rose you are free to leave."

Rose glanced quickly at her brother, but Angeal nodded his head, pocketing his phone, as he turned back to the room.

"It's fine, Rose. Zack will meet you outside in rest area."

Her frowned deepened. "Zack?"

"I'll let him introduce himself. We'll catch up with you later, okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Okay."

Lazard, looking pleased, rose to shake her hand once more.

"I'm sure you will be an excellent addition, and don't worry, we will have time to talk about that little camera glitch at a later date." He said, releasing her and turning back to the waiting trio.

Lazard's words incited a sickening drop in the depths of her belly, but in that moment, she chose not to question it, all too aware of her current standing audience.

"I look forward to it." She smiled thinly, catching her brother's eyes once more, before turning to exit the room.

She had better get a move on. Zack would be waiting.

**R&R!**

**Thank you everyone for reading with me this far! I hope you're enjoying the story and Rose? Thank you those who took the time to review, I really do appreciate it, and it gives me a chance to hit on things, or make better chapters going forward. So if you would like to let me know your thoughts, please do :)**


	7. Out With The Old

**AN: I know it's been a while. I hate myself. I'm trying to write more. I hope to get another chapter up this week. Please let me know what you think. **

**~ Watch Me ~**

_Out With The Old_

Rose gazed patiently across the table, a bemused expression firmly settled on her features.

So this was Zack.

It was like looking at a younger, more hyperactive version of her brother. Admittedly he was nowhere near as serious, but he definitely shared a few of Angeal's charming quirks. A love for all things Shinra and Sephiroth, to name a few. It was odd, like looking into one of those circus mirrors. Angeal was there, but he had been warped into this bright-eyed, bushy-tailed puppy.

Rose concluded that it was kind of sweet.

They talked, or rather, Zack talked, and the hum of the Troops and SOLDIER around them grew. More bodies flocking to the floor as the day got on it's way. Rose took another gulp from her soda, and Zack took the moment to drop in another load of information.

"So, yeah, I joined SOLDIER with the hope of one day being as good as Sephiroth. A real hero, y'know? Won't be long now!" Zack grinned, taking a dramatic gulp from his own drink, and slamming it down hard on the table. He shook his head at Rose. "You know, it really is weird that you're here."

"What? Why is it?" She half laughed, taken aback by the boy's sudden scrutiny.

Zack shrugged. "I dunno. I guess it's more thinking of Angeal, being any more than just Angeal. It's weird. Make sense?"

"I think, I know what you mean." Rose nodded, downing the rest of her glass. "I guess he doesn't talk about me much to you?"

"Not really." Zack confessed, lightly swiping raven locks from Mako eyes. "He's professional in that way. Private. You'd think he just popped up in Shinra, or that someone unpacked him from a box or something." He laughed, resting his elbows on the table.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds about right." She murmured lightly. That sounded more like the Angeal she knew now, than anything else she'd heard up to this point.

"So you're going to be in SOLDIER too, huh?" Zack pressed on, leaning forward with interest. "Following in Angeal's footsteps?"

"Not exactly." Rose shrugged, shifting awkwardly in her seat. She sighed and smiled. "Guess I was just looking for something new. The town I'm from doesn't exactly have shining job opportunities – unless you're a fan of apples."

"Ha!" Zack laughed, throwing his head back once. "That's as good a calling as any, I guess. Whatever the reason, you must have impressed Lazard for him to let a civi try out for Third. I hear he's real particular."

Rose tilted her head. "You've never met him?"

Zack shook his. "Na. I'm not important enough for meetings with the Director. I've only just been promoted to Third Class myself. At least you had Angeal to vouch for you."

"What?" She frowned, suddenly feeling defensive. "Technically I'm only here on a trial basis, Zack. Nothing's confirmed until I prove myself." She finished pointedly, hoping that somehow assured him she wasn't sailing in on a free pass.

He suddenly seemed horrified by the prospect.

"What! No, no, I wasn't saying you were accepted _because_ of Angeal. I just meant he's a good guy to have on your side. No! Lazard wouldn't care if President Shinra was your _Dad_, he'd still expect you to prove your worth."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I thought you hadn't met him?"

"I haven't, but the guy's got a reputation."

Sighing softly, she tittered. "Well, good. Because I wouldn't want to be here out of charity, _or_ for people to think I'm only here because of Angeal." She hesitated, not sure she wanted the next question confirmed. "_Are_ people going to think that?"

Zack scratched his head.

"Um... I mean, they _might_, but then you just gotta show them that they're wrong, right?" He grinned optimistically, eagerly jumping up from the table. Turning, he saw what must have been her worried expression, and his own softened kindly. "Look, don't worry about it, okay? I've got your back." He beckoned her up, and gestured lightly over his shoulder. "C'mon, I'll show you our digs."

[-]

Rose stared absently at the ceiling, bored. The bed beneath her was hard and uncomfortable. Her room, or "_digs_", as Zack had so fondly called them, a far cry from Angeal's small, but luxurious in comparison, apartment.

Barely larger than the bed that held her, the cramped cube offered only the simplest of living necessities. There was a closet for her things, a small T.V, a compact fridge, and a tiny en-suite that just about fitted the shower. Rose wrinkled her nose inappreciatively. She understood that she wasn't expected to be in there much, but would it really have killed Shinra to put in a window? If it wasn't for the glow of her clock, the room would have been completely devoid of light.

She missed home.

"You've been away for one week, Rose. Get a grip." She growled quietly, sighing as she rolled over to check the time.

02:23 – in a few hours it would be time to get up again.

"This is ridiculous." She tutted, resignedly sitting up on the edge of the bed.

When Zack had left her to get some rest before training in the morning, Rose had thought she would all but collapse onto her pillow. Then Angeal stopped by with her stuff, and the butterflies in her stomach haven't been able to calm down since.

"_How are you settling in?"He asked, looking around her room with a wry smile hanging lightly at the corners of his mouth. "Cosy, isn't it."_

_Rose rolled her eyes. "Isn't it?"_

_Her brother smirked. "Better than a cardboard box. Could be quite nice with a few homely touches."_

"_It's a steel coffin, Angeal, lets not dress it up." She replied flatly, moving between her luggage and closet, as she slowly began to unpack the few things she had brought with her. She paused. "Listen, thanks for what you said up in Lazard's, it really means a lot that you'd vouch for me like that."_

_Angeal shrugged. "You have got potential. You didn't fight as bad as you thought, even before the cheating." He added, referring to her little disappearing trick. His face grew more serious. "But you can't rely just on these new quirks you have, Rose. You're going to have to put the work in. Train hard and discipline yourself, or you won't stand a chance."_

"_I know." She rallied quickly, chucking a spare pair of sneakers into the bottom of the closet. "But you'll help me, right? Teach me to fight like you?"_

_Angeal sighed, folding his arms as he leant back casually against the wall._

"_Afraid not. That's what Lazard wanted to talk to us about. Genesis and I have been selected to head back out to Wutai."_

_Rose couldn't help it, her face fell. "But... but you've just got back."_

"_I know." He said, and she heard the unspoken apology 'we should have had more time'. He sighed. "But it can't be helped."_

"_Can't Sephiroth go with Genesis?"_

"_It doesn't work like that, Rose."_

"_But..."_

Drawing herself out of her worrying thoughts, Rose glanced back at the clock.

02:25.

Thinking about everything wasn't going to help her sleep or calm the butterflies. Angeal was gone, she was flying solo. She'd just have to learn to deal with it somehow.

She looked across to her desk, beside which leant her strange and ethereal sword.

Perhaps it was time to try it out for real.

**R&R! **

**Always love feedback, no matter how short. Please take the time if you can? Whose excited for the remake in April?**


	8. Science-Fiction, Double Feature

**~ Watch Me ~**

_Science-Fiction, Double Feature_

The corridors were dead.

Rose hadn't expected to see many bodies wandering Shinra in the middle of the night, but she had thought there might be a stray or two, some late night Tech or Janitor, but there was no one. She couldn't help but find it a tad unsettling, the place was oddly eerie at such a late hour.

"This isn't right." She mumbled, having turned a yet another unfamiliar corner. She stopped get her barrings, stretching as she glanced briefly up and down the corridor.

Rose definitely wasn't on the training floor. Around her, she could see various signs indicating differently numbered laboratories, and specific specimen storage. Not far from where she stood, a glass tank full of what looked to be Materia, glowed ominously. It clicked that she'd accidentally stumbled onto Shinra's highly acclaimed Science floor. She'd heard stories of the place, everyone had, but to be so close to so many possible obscurities, was tantalizing suddenly – she felt almost child-like.

Biting her lip nervously, Rose moved slowly toward the Materia tank, tilting her head thoughtfully at the glowing blobs inside. Intrigued, she placed her hand against the glass, and inside, the orbs glowed brighter.

"Summon Materia." She murmured, not really understanding how she knew. A familiar heat burned not uncomfortably in her hand, and the water around the Materia began to bubble.

"_Uh-oh_." She breathed, her eyes widening.

Unsure of what to do, Rose quickly snatched her fingers away, grimacing as a large crack suddenly cut through the glass where her hand had been.

Water trickled eagerly through, pouring tellingly at her feet, as her heart leapt into her throat. That's when she heard the voices.

_Shit._

Rose felt the colour drain from her face, and she stumbled for possible explanations for what had happened. There was no time to hide, but she spotted a large sheet on a nearby rail. Throwing it awkwardly over the tank, she made it a good distance away before two Shinra Scientists rounded the corner. They were arguing, or at least, one of them was, the other was taunting, though she couldn't quite make out what about.

They stopped speaking immediately when they saw her. One short, dumpy and bearded, the other slender; his long dark hair clipped back loosely in a thin ponytail. Clearing his throat, he observed her coldly over rounded spectacles.

"You're not supposed to be down here." He sneered, his brow quirking lazily.

Rose made quick to apologise. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm new here, and I got lost looking for the training rooms. I – "

"I don't care for your life's story." He cut her off, a bored look now gracing his pale features. "A Soldier's job is not to speak, it is to follow orders, but it appears you can't even do that small part. Did you not see the restricted signs? Doesn't bode well for your future, does it?"

Rose stared, her mouth falling open with suppressed rage. Who the hell was this guy?

Deciding that throat punching him wouldn't do her career at Shinra any favours, she allowed her eyes to narrow, but she attempted politeness. "Yes. So sorry for the intrusion, Mr...?"

"_Professor_!" He corrected sharply, horribly eager to amend her mistake. "Honestly, girl, do you have any brains, or at least eyes? I am _Professor_ Hojo, head of the Science division here at Shinra. _This_ lesser specimen," He waved dismissively to the man beside him. "Is Hollander. He likes to play at being scientist from time to time."

Hollander, who had remained silent until this point, glared. Not that Rose blamed him, her own feelings towards the newly met Hojo, were more than mutual.

"I am recognised in my own right, Hojo! My accomplishments have been some of the best to enter this company, and I – "

Hojo laughed loudly, and Rose found herself unnerved. The sound incited a similar feeling to hearing nails be drawn across a chalkboard. She felt her face wrinkle with distaste, but paled when Hojo abruptly stopped laughing. She thought he meant to chastise her again, but instead his gaze fixated on something new behind her.

Her stomach sank when she realised what it was.

"That blade..." He whispered, his dark eyes suddenly filled with a hunger Rose couldn't quite place. "Let me see it."

His hands reached out, terribly eager, but she took an awkward step back. "What? Why?"

"I wish to inspect it."

Rose quickly waved him off. "It's just a sword."

"Foolish girl. I wouldn't expect you to understand the treasure you may have. Now, let me see..."

He stepped towards her, and Rose defiantly squared her jaw. "I said _no_."

Feigning annoyance over panic, she made to leave, but Hojo's claw-like hand snapped tightly around her wrist, inciting a small gasp from her, as he roughly yanked her back.

"Where did you get it?" He pressed, digging his nails sharply into her skin

Rose winced, but determined, she angrily squared her jaw. "I'm going to give you _three_ seconds to let go of me. After that, the sword is going to be the least of your concerns, _Professor_."

Hojo sneered, but before he could speak, another voice cut across him.

"Riling the new recruits already, Hojo? Surely you have better things to do?"

Their three heads turned in unison, the sound of Sephiroth's measured tone enough to cut through their growingly precarious argument despite it's softness. Much to Rose's surprise, Hojo smiled – seemed happy even.

"Ah, Sephiroth, done with your studies I presume?" He noted almost proudly, his voice losing some of it's former edge. He nodded appreciatively at the first class SOLDIER. "Good – _excellent_. The girl is – "

"Meant to be preparing for her training tomorrow." Sephiroth cut across him gently, his cat-like gaze briefly meeting Rose's. He continued. "Delaying her from doing so can only impact negatively on her performance. Perhaps it would be best to continue this conversation at a later time?"

Hojo did not answer immediately, but Rose felt his grip on her loosen, and she took the opportunity to snatch her wrist free.

"Perhaps you are right." Hojo agreed thoughtfully, unaffected by her reaction. "There is always time for these things. I will do my theory first, then I will extract the blade." He added, giving Rose a deriding smirk. "I have little patience for female theatrics."

"_What!_" She hissed, her emerald orbs steeling over. "Who the hell do you think you're – "

"Rose."

Hearing Sephiroth speak her name, silenced her instantly. There was no anger, but a calm subtle warning, to let matters lie. She dropped her gaze resignedly.

"Professors." Sephiroth murmured in parting, giving Hollander and Hojo the briefest of nods before he turned to leave, lightly gesturing with his head for Rose to follow.

She dismissed Hojo with the slightest of looks, but rightly remembered herself, and smiled politely at Hollander.

"It was nice to meet you, Professor _Hollander_." She said pointedly, indifferent to the dismissive scorn of his colleague.

Hollander looked surprised but nodded, and Rose, relieved to finally be out of the situation, jogged to catch up with Sephiroth's ridiculously long strides – he was worse than Angeal.

"Your Brother will be happy to know you're establishing yourself so effortlessly." He said softly, barely slowing as turned to head toward the elevator.

Rose felt unforgiving heat rise to her cheeks, and quickly dropped her gaze. Her brother's friend or not, Sephiroth was technically her superior now, she doubted that getting caught arguing with senior staff members in the early hours of the morning, was ever going to be a smart career move.

"I was just trying to find the training rooms." She mumbled defensively, following him cautiously into the elevator. She rubbed tentatively at her now bruised wrist. "I didn't plan to run into Professor Psycho, back there."

Sephiroth said nothing, but a single gloved hand reached out to her, his fingers pointedly outstretched.

"Let me see."

Rose blinked, aware of his sharp profile looking down at her expectantly. Nodding shyly, she allowed him to inspect her skin, her mouth oddly dry, as she watched his fingers brush knowingly over the small purple blemishes that now marred it.

"No permanent damage." He said eventually, finally allowing Rose her arm back. "Once you have your Mako infusion, these sort of injuries will no longer cause you concern."

He hit an elevator button, and Rose frowned.

"Mako infusion?"

"All SOLDIER members have to go through the procedure. It is what gives us our infamous eye colour." He explained, watching the floor numbers quickly rise above them. "I'm surprised Angeal never explained this to you."

"I guess he didn't really have a chance." She admitted, worrying thoughts suddenly scurrying through her head. She fought to keep them from showing. "Um, what does it do?"

Rose had always wondered about Angeal's eyes. A few years after joining Shinra they had lost their Mother's emerald green, and become a pair of glowing sapphire orbs. She hadn't realised the cause behind them at been so intrusive.

"The process makes you stronger." Sephiroth answered simply, cutting off her thought process. He stepped off onto a new floor, and Rose poked her head out onto the corridor.

"This is the training floor." She realised, looking at Sephiroth with a new sudden interest. "Are you going to train?"

Rose felt a bubble of excitement swell in her belly. She had never been the die-hard fan her Brother and Genesis had been, but she wasn't ashamed to admit that she had never forgotten the stories they'd told her of Sephiroth's battle abilities.

"_He's supposed to be something else, Rose. Completely undefeatable. Imagine what fighting alongside him would be like..."_

"Can I watch?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. They tumbled freely into the air.

Sephiroth, smiling lightly, inclined his head. "Strange. I was about to ask you the same thing."

Rose's forehead crinkled, confused. "...Huh?"

To her surprise Sephiroth laughed.

"Come." He said lightly. "I'll explain."

**R&R!**

**Hey Guys! Still trying to get a chapter up a week! Thank you those who reviewed! I shall be answering :) They are always super appreciated, so if you can please do!**

**Let me know what you think of this chap, and I have also set up an Instagram for this story if you're interested:**

** ff7_fanfic_watchme/ **

**Thank you x x**


	9. Act II

**~ Watch Me ~**

_Act II_

Rose gazed absently around the training room, recognising it immediately as the one Angeal had brought her to just twenty-four hours earlier. Every few seconds she would steal a glance at her notable companion, his cat-like features intent, as they scanned the cellular phone in front of him.

"Does it have to be a dojo?" Rose pleaded, realising what Sephiroth was looking for. He looked up questioningly, and she smiled apologetically, quick to reason her seemingly random statement. "Angeal picked a dojo before, but this tech..." She looked around pointedly. "Surely there's something more... exotic?"

"Hm." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Does a more _exotic_ environment help you to focus?"

Recognising the beginnings of a yet to be spoken lecture, Rose felt her lips twitch up playfully. Having dealt with years of her brothers well-meant, but overly tedious speeches, hearing the same tone in another, set off an automatic reaction to tease.

"If I say yes, can we have a beach?" She said, tilting her head hopefully.

Sephiroth frowned. "Why?"

"I like the sea, I find it soothing." Rose confessed lightly, stretching her arms high above her head.

Sephiroth considered her for a moment. "Perhaps another time. For now the simplest of training grounds will do."

Turning away, he clicked his phone, and once again, as if by magic, the walls around Rose fell away, a dance of electrical nodes falling and rising, until they eventually built up a more urban landscape around them.

Rose regarded it with barely concealed disappointment. "An _alleyway_?"

"One of Sector 8's if I'm not mistaken." Sephiroth replied, turning back to where she stood. "You did request something other than the dojo."

She rolled her eyes – he had her there.

"So." She began, nudging a virtual pebble with her toe. "Why are we here? You said you'd explain."

Sephiroth nodded, observing her through silver lashes.

"Tell me, what combat experience do you have? Have you used a sword before?" He moved towards her, unsheathing his own in one long swift glide. Rose stumbled back on reflex, and he smiled. "Good." He noted appreciatively. "A little fear is an important instinct to hone."

Glaring, Rose found herself squaring her stance. "I'm not afraid of you."

Sephiroth chuckled lowly. "You misunderstand me, Miss Hewley, I mean it as a compliment. There are too many brave fools who unwittingly underestimate their enemy. They do not live for very long."

He sliced his blade pointedly through the air and the metal sang hungrily. Rose felt her pulse hum against her throat in response.

He sighed. "Angeal has asked, that I help you prepare for Lazard's test, in his absence."

Rose blinked. "He... _what_?" Had she heard correctly? She shook her head. "You... you don't have to do that."

Heart racing, she bit her lip worriedly. People were already going to think she was getting a free pass, what with jumping the line to Third, and who her brother was. The last thing she needed, was word getting out that she was receiving one-to-one lessons from _Sephiroth_.

She shook her head again. "He shouldn't have said anything. It's not fair, I'm already getting special treatment, and – "

"Angeal is a good friend of mine." Sephiroth cut in smoothly. "And as for the latter, do you really think you are the first to be brought straight into SOLDIER, or to receive preferential training?"

"I... there have been others?" Rose questioned, curious. He inclined his head, and she felt a flake of unprecedented worry leave her shoulders. "Oh, that's good." She nodded, frowning thoughtfully. "I really didn't want to be the only one."

"Never feel guilty for being exceptional, Rose." He remarked softly, surprising her. "Besides, an overly empathetic heart is not a good trait for any SOLDIER to have."

"I disagree." She murmured awkwardly, slightly taken aback by his bluntness. She folded her arms protectively across her chest. "And I'm not."

"Not what?"

"Exceptional."

Sephiroth shrugged. "Lazard would not have put you forward for Third if it were otherwise. Angeal has more or less confirmed this."

_He what!_

Rose felt her ire burn. "_Angeal_ shouldn't have said _anything_." She replied, keeping her voice as even as she could. He had no right meddling in on her business, and huffing loudly, she roughly kicked another pebble to the side.

"On the contrary." Sephiroth argued softly, watching her small outburst with some amusement. "I had to ensure that my experience would not be wasted. Though I admit, he did not provide me with any real details, he said he would leave that down to you."

"_I'll bet_." She said flatly.

That was so typical of Angeal, landing her in it, without actually landing her in it. He would do it all the time when they were kids, forcing her into situations where she would have no choice other than to do the right thing, or tell the truth. It was infuriating. And honestly, having a strong moral compass in a world that rarely ever gave two shits, was more of a burden than a gift.

Looking at the ground, she sighed resignedly. Sephiroth was still regarding her with the same unreadable scrutiny you might express in a high stake game of cards, and somehow, she had a feeling his hand would fair better than hers.

"We used to train with our neighbour when we were younger." She said, referring to his earlier, safer question, of her experience with a blade. "He was retired, but he'd been a combat training specialist for Shinra. Swords were his preferred weapon of choice."

Sephiroth stepped towards her. "How often was this training?"

"Most days. There really wasn't a lot else to do in our village." Rose confessed, watching his movements with some mistrust. "Ironically, Angeal stopped before I did. When he and Genesis decided to join Shinra, Genesis insisted that they trained together instead."

"That sounds like Genesis."

Rose laughed once without humour. "Doesn't it just." She shrugged. "They were the ones who lost out. Bill was a far better trainer than the people Genesis' parents brought in."

Sephiroth inclined his head. "Was?"

"He died about three years ago."

"That's... unfortunate."

Rose was struck by how suddenly uncomfortable he looked.

She shrugged. "He was really old. He died in his sleep surrounded by his cats." She smiled fondly. "It's probably how he would have wanted to go. He really loved his cats. He had a _lot_ of them. There was barely a house in Banora that wasn't forced to take one in after."

Rose suddenly giggled at the memory, but quickly remembered herself, and considered her current company. She stifled the laughter quickly, clearing her throat in a pointed manner.

"So yeah, I have some experience with swords."

Sephiroth seemed to weigh out her words for a moment, before inclining his head, and gesturing with his hand.

"Then lets get started."

"Huh?" Rose watched nervously as he angled his sword beside him. Though she had to admit, he didn't exactly seem on guard. She nodded.

Drawing the sharp steel from her back felt alien, but oddly exciting. The mako in it glinted eagerly as she took up her stance, the handle humming with excitement as she brought the blade up in front of her. She hoped she wouldn't disappoint.

"Attack me." Sephiroth ordered.

Rose was reminded of the test Angeal had given her, only this time, she didn't trust her opponent enough to feel completely at ease. She reasoned that was probably a good thing, it's easier to focus when you're on guard.

She breathed. Remembering Bill's instruction to avoid any vital organs when training, and aimed her strike at Sephiroth's left arm. He blocked it of course, like she knew he would, and he nodded encouragement.

"Again."

Rose was completely out of her depth. He was stronger than Angeal, and faster. Each swing of her arm felt like she was striking against stone. Perhaps it was time to enlighten Sephiroth on how it was she had made it into Third so quickly?

Throwing herself into it, Rose felt the familiar shift behind her navel as she shifted, this time bringing her weapon with her. She swung it as hard as she could, appearing behind him in a flash of green. A loud gasp escaped her lips when he blocked her attack, their swords intertwined as she roughly recovered her surprise.

"So, _that's_ what's got the director so interested in you." Sephiroth remarked thoughtfully, a strange smile toying subtly at his lips. He pushed her back and she stumbled. "Neat trick."

Rose glared. "It's not a trick," she snapped, breathless. She swung her sword angrily this time, not caring for valued bodily organs, and Sephiroth lazily stepped aside. The action causing her to stumble painfully to her knees. She moved to raise herself, but Sephiroth's sword was already at her throat, horribly smug. She growled.

He quirked an eyebrow down at her. "You're dead."

"You're annoying."

He tittered softly. "Be that as it may, you will have to watch that temper Rose. You can't get distracted by such simple taunting."

Lowering his sword, he allowed her to get to her feet.

"Control my temper." She echoed, stretching out her already sore muscles. She brushed herself down. "Got it." She breathed, quickly tightening her ponytail.

Rose squared her stance.

"Best of three?"

Sephiroth only too happily agreed.

**R&R!**

**Chickens hope you've all been well, and are staying safe. Hopefully Fanfics are giving you a little something to do if your quarantined like me (and if you're not)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I miss being able to do regular updates but maybe being locked in will help, huh?**

**If you can, I'd really love it if you could review.**

**Take care x x**


	10. Ready, Set, Cardio

**~ Watch Me ~**

_Ready, Set, Cardio_

Rose returned from her training with Sephiroth, feeling more than a little worse for wear. During the early hours of the morning, every movement felt as though her body was walking upstream against a particularly forceful current, by lunchtime, it was as though it had been hit by a truck. It made her journey through Third Class training, all that more soul destroying.

Their thirty minute break window couldn't have come soon enough, after five hours of combat, strength, and cardio. Rose and her large bottle of water, found an empty corner and eagerly collapsed into it. Sighing, she pressed her back tightly against the wall, her sweat drenched skin hungry for the chill it emitted. She groaned.

"Hey! Rose!"

Zack. How did he manage to look so alive?

Lifting her arm, she waved as best she could, but she couldn't lie, it was an effort. In his usual cheerful manner, he all but skipped over to where she sat. She noticed a small carton red carton in his hand, as he crouched down beside her.

"You should eat this." He said, dropping it into her lap. "Protein is important." He gazed over her briefly. "How you fairing up?"

She nodded, keen to prove she could push along with the rest of them. "Yeah, not too bad." It wasn't a complete lie, being dead would have definitely been a lot worse. She broke the seal on the protein shake, and downed it. "Thanks."

"No problem. Maybe later we can drop by the shop and get you a load. It's always best to be prepared."

He gave her a thumbs up, and she laughed breathlessly.

"Sounds good." If she could move by then.

"It _will_ get easier." Zack promised, probably noticing her strained expression. "You've not even had your mako infusion yet, and trust me, that's going to help a _lot_. Half the guys in here were nowhere near as fit as they are now during their army days. You'd have run rings 'round them."

Rose smiled. She wasn't sure if Zack was just trying to make her feel better, but she appreciated the gesture regardless. "I guess I'll just have to get on the protein shakes until then."

"Sounds like a plan!" He grinned, straightening back up. Offering her his hand, Rose allowed him to pull her effortlessly to her feet, though she fought to stifle another loud groan, and he quickly gestured her across the room. "C'mon, there's someone I want you to meet."

Making their way pass twenty or so others, Zack lead her over to a bench where a guy sat hunched over his phone screen.

"Kunsel!" Zack called eagerly, kicking the guy playfully in the shins.

Kunsel sat up, barely noting the attack on his person, and swept back strawberry bangs from freckled features. His light gaze fell not on his friend, but on Rose.

"You made it then?" He noted drily, offering her a smile that wasn't unkind. "He was worried you were going to collapse. Twice he almost broke line to check on you."

Rose looked sharply at Zack, who suddenly looked very sheepish, and became very interested in the toe of his boot.

"He's exaggerating." He mumbled awkwardly, his hand roughly knocking the back of Kunsel's head. "Besides, you're clearly _fine, _and if that was the case, I was obviously more than mistaken, right? You did great."

Placing her hands on her hips, Rose quirked a dubious brow. "I see. _Apology accepted_." She said flatly, holding out her arm to Zack's sitting partner. "Rose."

"Kunsel." He grinned, giving her hand a firm shake. "Long time friend of this one." He nodded to Zack. "For my sins."

She laughed. "I bet."

"Hey, cut it out." Zack whined, flopping himself down on the bench. "A guy has feelings y' know."

They stayed and chatted like that for the rest of the break. Rose was happy, she quite liked Kunsel. He had a strange manner about him for a SOLDIER, like he had only happened onto the role, and was just going along with things for the time being; a free-spirit. There was no arguing his loyalty to Zack though, she could tell the two were close. She'd never had a friend like that.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of more cardio – three hours running to be exact – and then a weapons run through. This was where Rose really struggled, she'd had no previous experience with weapons, none of the Troop training the others had had. Luckily Zack and Kunsel were there to keep her from sinking beneath all the jargon, and by the end of it all, she was able to take apart, and fully load two of the standard Shinra guns. Rose made a mental note to ensure she built up her knowledge of these things, she doubted she would be able to float along for long, otherwise.

Training ended, and Rose was relieved to have made it through without lagging too far behind the others, though admittedly, no one else looked quite as close to death as she did.

"Rose!" Zack appeared at her shoulder as she gathered her rucksack. "Kunsel and I were going to head out to a bar later. You wanna come?"

Kunsel clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Be good to have two of us keeping _him_ out of trouble."

"_Me_?" Zack's eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hairline. "You're the one that started the fight outside that brothel last time." He glanced awkwardly at Rose. "It's not as bad as it sounds."

She rolled her eyes. "How could it be?"

He smiled, chagrined. "Soooo, that a yes to the bar?"

"Erm." Rose quickly looked down at her phone. Sephiroth had said he would contact her about their next training session, but there were no missed calls or messages. It would likely be a few days before she heard from him again, he was busy, after all. She nodded. "Okay, what time? Bearing in mind I definitely need to shower." She said, shuffling squeamishly in her clothes. She was pretty certain there wasn't a single part of her that didn't smell of B.O.

"Around 7?" Kunsel shrugged. "Gives you time to put your face on – _kidding_." He said quickly, noting the angry flash that must have crossed her features. "I'll buy you your first drink, how's that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sounds good to me."

Zack grinned. "Awesome!"

They made to leave, but before they reached the door, Rose heard her name called harshly across the room.

"Hewley! Get over here!" It was their trainer.

"Meet you in the lobby later." She said quickly, running back to see what he wanted. He pocketed his phone as she reached him. "Yes, Sir?"

"That was the director. He wants to see you in his office."

"Oh. I mean, when... Sir?" She added, tripping over herself. She still wasn't used to the use of titles.

"Well it's not bloody yesterday, is it?! Get up there!"

"Yes, Sir!"

She turned, making a hasty journeyback toward the elevators. Their doors pinged open, and she caught sight of her sweaty appearance reflected in the mirror – she really wished there had been time to shower. Maybe she didn't smell as bad as she thought, but from the faces of the elevators other occupants, that clearly wasn't the case.

The doors shut, and her nerves did a nauseating somersault in her stomach.

She guessed this would be the 'little chat', he had referred to on their previous meeting.

She just hoped Lazard was as good a man as everyone said he was.

**AN: Thanks for reading again, guys. Really hope you're enjoying it. Hope everyone is staying safe, take care. And if you have time, reviews are always appreciated.**


	11. A Brief Briefing

~** Watch Me ~**

_A Brief Briefing _

Rose approached the director's office with light apprehension. Lazard had seemed nice enough when they'd met before, but that had been with her dutiful brother at her side. What if he wanted to ask her questions she couldn't answer, what then? These _powers _of hers, or whatever they were, they were just as strange and incomprehensible to Rose, as they were to anyone else. She wouldn't even know where to begin. What if he asked about where they had come from, when she couldn't even remember what happened in those mines?

The door of Lazard's office appeared larger now, more daunting. Her fist hung nervously in the air, completely prepared to knock, but the idea suddenly seemed silly. Angeal had just walked in, after all.

Rose pressed her card to the scanner and it opened.

"Ahh! Rose!" Lazard's smile spread wide, glancing up from his desk. Nodding, he motioned her forward. "Please, come in. Thank you for coming so promptly."

He watched her awkward steps with encouragement, closing a brown file he'd previously had open on the marble top in front of him .

Rose swallowed nervously. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes. But first let me say congratulations. Your trainer informs me, you performed far beyond his expectations today."

Rose blinked. "He did?"

Lazard laughed, leaning back casually in his chair. "Don't look so surprised. You should be proud, Rose. It is a wonderful achievement."

"It's not that." Rose rallied softly, still privately shocked. "It's just that... well... it nearly killed me, if I'm honest, sir."

"And well it might." Lazard chuckled. "Remember you have yet to have your mako infusion. Of course, that will come after you pass your assignment, but we'll get to that later. First – "

Lazard stood up from his chair. Grabbing the small file he made his way 'round the desk to where she stood.

"What's this?" Rose asked, tentatively taking the folder as he handed it to her.

She opened the first page to find a black and white picture of a large Shinra warehouse. Beneath it were details of where it was situated, the items it contained, and the level of clearance needed to get in. At the bottom of the page, a small profile of her face stared blankly up at her, and underneath someone had boldly stamped the word 'Support'.

She looked up at Lazard. "A warehouse?"

"Your assignment." He added lightly, moving to sit back leisurely against his desk. "It has come to our attention, that there will be an attempt to steal stores of materia from that warehouse. It will happen tomorrow night. It is your job to ensure that this does not become the case. Please, don't look so worried." He added kindly, gesturing lightly to the file. "This isn't your mission, it's Zack's. You and a handful of Troops will merely be supporting him on his endeavour."

Rose nodded absently, scanning the file again and again for anything that could be cause for concern. "Whose stealing it?" She wondered, scanning her finger over the warehouse contents. There was some pretty hefty materia in there. She looked up at Lazard. "Wutai?"

Lazard inclined his head. "That is one route of speculation."

"And the other?"

"Does not necessitate discussion." He said pointedly, peering over his spectacles, like some kind of scolding grandfather.

Rose fought not to roll her eyes. "Yes, sir. Will I need anything?"

"Only your Third class uniform. But you can retrieve that from the briefing room once we're done here."

Rose nodded. "I gather Zack already knows about this?"

"I sent him the information just before you arrived." Lazard replied, removing his glasses to clean away some apparent speck. "Unfortunately your computer access hasn't cleared yet, which is why I had to go so old school with the file there. All in good time though." He smiled.

"Like the mako?"

"Like the mako."

Lazard moved back behind his desk, his fingers dancing briefly across his computer's keys, bringing up something of interest on the screen in front of him.

"All going well, Rose, we could probably have your infusion booked in for the weekend." He said, lightly stroking his chin. "Have you been told much about the experience?"

Rose shook her head. The only real details she knew was that it made you 'stronger', but other than that, she had no idea about what the process would be. From growing up in a village of ex-Shinra employees, she was aware of mako poisoning. Rose had come to her own conclusion, that some amount of risk would likely be involved. She tried not to look too unnerved by it.

"I won't lie to you." Lazard began, clearly about to confirm her suspicions. "It isn't going to be the most comfortable of experiences. A lot of SOLDIER members become ill at first, their bodies don't immediately stabilise to the mako in their system. It can be a _challenging _time for some."

"I see." Rose nodded, unable to stop a slow wry smile from turning her features. "So there's a chance I could die?

Lazard sighed, looking grim. "There is always a chance with these things. When SOLDIER was first introduced, ninety percent of applicant's died within the first three days of their infusion. Now, it is only five."

"Only five." Rose repeated dryly, nervously swinging her arms at her side. "At least the odds are in my favour, huh?"

Lazard smiled. "There is that. Of course, if you don't want to take the risk, there is always the army, Rose? New recruits are always welcome. Or the Investigation Sector in General Affairs? I could put in a good word for you?"

Rose shook her head. She knew what she wanted, even if she didn't know why. She needed to be in SOLDIER, and to be in SOLDIER there were always going to be risks. _All the guys in training have had it done, and they're all fine, _she told herself. It was a feeble attempt at calming her nerves, but she'd be damned if she'd show it.

"I know what I want, sir." She said, happy to hear that her voice didn't shake. "I can do this."

"I'm certain you can." Lazard remarked confidently. "You are your Brother's Sister, after all." He leant forward thoughtfully. "There is _one_ more thing before you go."

"Yes, sir?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Can you show me?"

"Sir?" Rose didn't really need to question, she knew what Lazard meant, she just didn't like feeling like some performance act.

"I do apologise." He said, as if reading her thoughts. "It can't be nice feeling like you're being probed. But I admit, I am just so very curious to see it in person. I'm certain the recording didn't do you justice."

Rose regarded him quietly for a moment, a small part of her hoping he would change his mind. When he didn't, she nodded defeatedly, shifting from one end of the room and back again. She was happy to note that the usual nausea wasn't as strong.

"Thank you." Lazard said off handedly, clearly deep in thought. He observed her thoughtfully over steepled fingers. "Rose, forgive me, but can you do anything else? Does this _energy_ have any other route?"

Certain he would know if she was lying, she nodded. _Angeal and everyone else seems to trust him. _"Sometimes energy sources can become a little... _off_ around me. Not often though!" She added quickly, worried about the frown that suddenly creased his brow. "It tends to be if I get... we'll say _emotional_." She finished lightly, hoping an offhanded shrug would help to ease the information.

Lazard nodded slowly, not looking too concerned. "Is it dangerous?"

She quickly shook her head.

"Give me an example."

"Erm..." She bit her lip, deciding that revealing she could destabilise Materia, wouldn't be the best fact to lead with. Not when you considered her recent assignment. She lead with something easier. "Back at home, I had an argument with this guy in our Bar. The T.V stopped working, along with everyone's cell phones. It was fine though once I left."

He said nothing and she waited, Lazard seemed to take in this information very carefully. "I see. Have you tried to work with this..._power _you have? Control it?"

"Not really." She confessed with a shrug. "Only shifting, and moving the sword."

"Ha! Ah yes, the _sword_." Lazard laughed lightly, getting to his feet. "I had the strangest, most intense conversation with our Head of Science, over that sword this morning. Demanding that I order you to relinquish it to him, for the good of the company."

Rose's face fell. _Hojo._

"But you can relax." Lazard added kindly, noting her expression. "I told him it wasn't my job instil good PR between departments. If he wants it so much, he should try being nicer, and perhaps you might do it as a favour."

Rose scoffed_. Hell would freeze over first._

Lazard laughed. "I can tell that neither options are overly likely, but hopefully that will keep him off your back for a while." He regarded her a moment more, but Rose didn't find it unsettling, she got the sense their meeting was coming to an end, and instead held her breath hopefully.

A few seconds later Lazard dismissed her with a resigned sigh.

"Good luck with your mission, Rose. But I don't think you're going to need it."

"Thank you, sir."

She spun on her heel before he could ask her anything more.

**~AN~**

**Thanks again for reading guys, and to everyone that favoured and followed this story. When I know a story is being enjoyed, it inspires me to write. I hope you are all keeping safe during these uncertain times!**

**If you can, I'd really appreciate it if you could drop a review?**

**See you soon! Hopefully the next chapter should be up by the weekend at latest.**


	12. Bright Lights

**~ Watch Me ~**

_Bright Lights_

After her meeting with Lazard, Rose all but ran back to her room, grabbing her new Third Class uniform on the way. She threw it dismissively onto the bed when she got back, dropping her clothes, and jumping straight into the shower.

It wasn't long before she had to meet Kunsel and Zack down in the lobby.

The hot water washed away a lot of the aches she'd acquired over the past day, not to mention the overly ripe smell. By the time she stepped out, she almost felt human.

Water dripping from her skin, she padded back quickly into her bedroom, the sword in the corner catching her eye, as she made to rifle through her wardrobe.

"Why is Hojo so interested in you?" She said to herself, tearing down a vest top and jeans, before tip-toeing tentatively over.

She crouched down beside the blade. Curious, she tilted it in the dim light of her room, her finger running carefully down the steel as she examined it. It didn't make sense. Sure, it was infused with Mako, which was rare, but a good weapons shop would be able to offer a similar process. Hojo didn't know it was organically infused, or of her connection to it and what she could do.

So what was it that had caught his attention?

_The runes._

Rose got to her feet, pulling the sword up in front of her as she inspected the handle. Had he recognised them? The shapes and symbols were completely alien to her, but it would be fair to admit, that Shinra's Head of Science may have knowledge she did not.

Rose sighed. It didn't matter. Knowledge or no, he still wasn't getting his grubby little hands on it. She'd figure it out on her own.

She put it back in the corner.

Zack and Kunsel would be waiting.

XXXXX

Once down in the lobby, Rose found the boyish pair ogling the vehicles in Shinra's showrooms. Their interest seemed particularly held by an incredibly flashy looking motorbike. She rolled her eyes, Zack was running his fingers down the smooth body like it was some delicate flower. Kunsel stood bent over beside him, listing off all the upgrades it had undergone since the previous model.

She smirked as she came up behind them.

"Did you guys still want to head out, or will you be wanting some alone time?"

They turned suddenly, looking confused. Whether by her sudden presence or her statement – she wasn't sure which – and she glanced pointedly at the bike.

Zack shook his head. "Rose you don't understand!" He began defensively, his childish delight only too entertaining. "Do you know how _fast_ this thing can go?"

Rose shrugged, feeling playfully contentious. "Is it faster than a Chocobo?"

Zack blinked. "Is it... are you serious?"

Kunsel laughed. "It's Shinra's fastest machine yet! What do you think?"

Rose thought about it. She'd seen a wild herd move once, and they'd been gone from her vision with barely enough time for her to blink. It was possible enough.

She pulled a face. "A Chocobo would win."

Grinning, she turned on her heels, happy with the disbelieving expressions she'd brought to the surface.

"You can't be serious?" Zack pressed again, throwing Kunsel an incredulous look. They jogged to catch her up. "A bird's not going to be faster than a machine, Rose, especially one of Shinra's."

She shrugged. "If you say so."

Zack made an unintelligible noise of incredulity, and Kunsel laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Easy, Zack. She's just toying with us, hoping to get a rise. Don't give her the satisfaction." He said, playfully pulling her jacket hood over her head.

Rose huffed loudly. "Do you mind!" She moaned, yanking it back, irritated. "It's not my fault the bike's inferior."

Kunsel chuckled lowly. "Now you are just being an asshole."

Rose giggled. "Maybe. I've got no idea if your bike's faster than a Chocobo, all I'm saying is, it might _not_ be."

She sighed, the fresh air suddenly hitting her skin. Rose turned her face up to the clear night sky above, only to be faced with a vast depressing blanket of black.

_Mental note: downside to all the artificial light of Midgar? No stars._

"So." She began thoughtfully. "Where are we heading?"

Rose had absolutely no idea about the city, where was good to go, where was safe to go. There was far too many choices. Back in Banora, she was used to one crappy bar and a shop.

From her companions faces, she had an idea that one of them had already formulated a plan.

"_Well_." Kunsel began slowly, drawing the word out almost hopefully on his tongue. "I was thinking..."

"_No_." Zack cut him off, a serious mask pressing itself firmly onto his features. "Absolutely not."

Rose frowned, curious. She didn't share Zack's ability for reading his friend's mind. "What's wrong?"

Kunsel waved her off. "Oh he's just being overly ridiculous this evening. She'll be _fine_!" He added knowingly, gesturing over her with a kind of vigour. "It's not like she's helpless. Besides, we'll be with her. It'll be fun!"

"Kunsel, _no. _I'm supposed to be looking out for her. Angeal will _kill_ me if he finds out we took her there."

"Took me _where_?" Rose looked between the pair of them with barely concealed frustration. She wasn't a _child_ for goodness sake, she could make her own decisions. Zack remained silent, and she turned her steely stare onto Kunsel. "Well?"

He gave his friend a strained look, but his hesitation didn't last long, and another excited grin broke out across his freckled features. "Wall Market!"

She nodded slowly, like she was supposed to know. "Wall Market, great. What's that?"

"It's where you go if you're serious about enjoying yourself in Midgar, Rose." Kunsel said, throwing his arm eagerly across her shoulders. He steered her away from a flustered looking Zack, and pressed on. "The atmosphere alone – it's amazing!"

"It's also a complete moral vacuum without any laws." Zack grumbled, appearing dutifully at her side. "Anything can happen there."

"Which is why we would never let you go on your own." Kunsel added, throwing Zack a 'stop-being-boring' look. "But together, it'll be a laugh! Go to some bars, check out some food places. We'll be back before midnight." He finished, as if that clearly settled the matter.

Zack made a frustrated sort of snort, but Rose had to admit, she was intrigued. Wall Market sounded like the complete opposite of her home, and somewhere her brother would really disapprove of her going. What wasn't there to like?

As she thought about it, a slow purposeful smile crossed her lips. "Okay, I'm down with it. Let's go."

Kunsel fist bumped the air. "Yes!"

Zack groaned. "_Rose_..."

"Zack, I'm not a kid." She rallied quickly, already following Kunsel toward the train station. "And I am more than capable of looking after myself. If you don't want to come, then..." She shrugged, throwing him a playful flash of white, before excitedly linking her arm around Kunsel's outstretched elbow.

"We're back by midnight." Were the final resigned words she heard behind her, before a roaring train whistle cut the night air.

XXXXX

Wall Market. Nothing could have prepared her for it. The sights, the sounds, it was like nothing she'd ever seen before. The sector was awash of colour, a buzzing hub that had no business ever being anything other than thriving. Rose found herself staring wide eyed and child-like, as Zack and Kunsel lead her through the varying crowds. There were so many different kinds of people, many undeniably intoxicated, bubbling happily in the streets around her. She was enthralled.

"I feel really underdressed." Rose noted suddenly, her eyes falling on yet another group of women, wearing revealing, glittering ensembles. "You two could have warned me."

"Rose, you look fine." Kunsel remarked indifferently, checking the street signs for where he wanted to go. "This way." They followed him up a narrow side alley. "Besides Rose, you're hardly offensive on the eye."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" She rallied hotly, almost tripping on a particularly inebriated gentleman.

She saw Kunsel roll his eyes, and he turned to Zack.

"See. This is the problem you will always have with women. You say nothing, it's because they look like shit. You give them a compliment, suddenly you're a sexist pig."

Zack snorted.

"I didn't say that!" Rose rallied defensively. "I just might have wanted to dress up, is all. I wasn't fishing for a compliment."

"Right, right." Kunsel nodded, now leading them up a set of stairs to a shuttered building. Rose could hear the sound of muffled music coming from inside. He stopped for a moment. "And do you _have_ any outfits like that?"

Zack and Rose followed his eye to two women in giggling conversation. A sheer material clung eagerly to each of their curves, perfectly accentuating both of their finer assets. The fabric looked like it was made for them.

Rose shuffled awkwardly in her dusty biker boots. "I could have gone shopping."

Kunsel laughed once loudly. "We'll remember for next time." And with that, he ushered them into the building.

Inside was a bar, although admittedly like not like any bar Rose had ever seen. It was hard to see, dark and smokey. Multi-coloured lights did light various corners, and the music somehow managed to play louder than the conversations being held by it's occupants.

"I'll get the drinks. Go and find a booth!" Kunsel yelled, already disappearing into the crowd.

Rose glanced up at Zack at a lost, and he gestured lightly toward the wall. "This way!"

They managed to find a table with only a few empty glasses left behind, though the floor was incredibly sticky. Rose also noted a few suspiciously coloured stains at the end of her bench, but for her own sanity decided not to dwell on them.

She turned to Zack. "It's different to the Shield and Sword, isn't it?" Referring to the bar she'd found her brother in when she'd arrived in Midgar.

Zack winked. "More fancy!"

She laughed. "Something like that."

Zack rolled his eyes. "I'll admit, bars above the plate aren't quite as fun as the ones down here. Especially Wall Market's. It has it's price though. You wouldn't want to be caught alone here. It's gang crime central."

"Why doesn't Shinra do anything about it?"

"You see that wall as we came in on the train?"

Rose nodded.

"Shinra put that around the sector with the aim of sealing off all the crime within."

She scoffed. "Well that seems like a flawed idea."

Zack shrugged. "That's Shinra."

Rose giggled.

"Is that why Kunsel likes it so much? Is he secretly head of some illicit gang?"

"Oh no. Kunsel has his own more selfish reasons for dragging us down here." He replied lightly, nodding discreetly over her shoulder.

Rose followed his gaze. Through the smoke, she could make out Kunsel talking to some guy up at the bar. They were clearly talking in low tones, but it wasn't until Kunsel's hand grazed the guy's spine, that she realised it was anything other than something conversational.

"Oh!" She gasped, suddenly feeling as though she were eavesdropping. The guy bent low to Kunsel's ear and she hastily turned away. "So that's why he was so eager to come."

"Yep." Zack sighed, brushing some forgotten food particles from the table. "I mean, don't get me wrong, he genuinely does love it here, but he's got a real thing going on with that guy. It's the fourth time we've been. Think Kunsel said his name was Michael? He owns the place."

Before Rose could say anything else, Kunsel returned with a tray full of drinks. Sliding in beside Zack, he placed them pointedly on the table.

"I come baring gifts from the house." He grinned, eagerly passing out the glasses. "Well friends, what shall we drink to?"

"How about Rose's first day in SOLDIER?" Zack offered, lifting his glass high. "And to many more?"

"_If _I pass the assignment." She rallied.

Zack dismissed her immediately. "You're with me. You'll pass."

"Yeah, he's a proper teacher's pet." Kunsel added. "Just make sure you outshine him for me. His ego could do with the hit."

Rose rolled her eyes, but that didn't stop the smile that spread happily from ear to ear. She was grateful for the two of them. They barely knew her, but they'd treated her like one of their closest friends from the start. It was a gesture she wasn't going to forget in a hurry.

She raised her glass. "To SOLDIER."

They downed their drinks in one, only Rose wasn't quite as prepared for the fire that hit the back of her throat. When Zack and Kunsel were slamming their glasses back down, Rose gasped for breath, fighting the urge to wretch as she blindly groped at her throat.

She threw tear blurred shade at a laughing Kunsel. "What the hell _is_ that!?" She coughed, not thankful for the hearty slap he gave her back. "Fricken' petrol?!"

"In hindsight, maybe I should have got you something softer." Kunsel rallied, offering a slightly apologetic smile. "Want me to grab you a soda?"

"Maybe they've got some bleach I can try!"

Now he was laughing again. "Okay, okay, I'll go back up to the bar. What shall..."

He trailed off, his gaze captured on something across the room. Rose followed his line of sight, assuming his attention was held by the two black suited gentleman, that had just walked through the door. One was wearing shades, despite the room's lack of light, and the other was crowned with a head full of long crimson hair, sauntering through the bar like he owned the place.

Behind her, she heard Zack give a heavy sigh. "What are _they_ doing here?"

Rose turned back to the guys. "Who are they?"

Kunsel flopped back in his seat. "Turks."

She frowned. "What's a Turk?"

Zack folded his arms, for the first time since they'd met, he looked a little deflated.

"Ask them yourself. They're coming over."

**R&R!**

**Hi guys! Thank you so much. I've seen the the traffic has really picked up on this story, which hopefully means you are all enjoying it. Thank you to those who have favoured and followed. I shall reply to reviews!**

**Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. And if you have time, or are bored, please leave a review or drop a message.**

**Take care! X X X**


	13. The Suit's Request

**~ Watch Me ~**

_The Suit's Request_

The Turks – they were making their way over.

Zack and Kunsel were sullen, but Rose watched as they manoeuvred their way smoothly through the crowded club, seemingly unconcerned by the intoxicated bodies around them. She quirked a brow, reasoning that unlike her, it probably wasn't their first time there. The red head seemed far too at home, his gaze boldly moving over the room's many female occupants, keenly taking in the scene. His eyes eventually returned to their table, and he grinned, sauntering up to them as if he owned the place.

"Well hello, SOLDIER boys! Fancy seeing you here."

His smile was like a Cheshire-cat's grin, and Rose fought not to roll her eyes, realising that it was fast becoming an obnoxious habit of hers. Instead she took a sip from her god-awful drink, and this time tried not to choke. She failed.

"You think that's hard to swallow, you wait for what I've got to share." He noted, smoothly sliding into the seat beside her. "I'm Reno, by the way." He said, giving her an appreciative once over. "You must be Rose?"

Her eyes widened. "Errr, yes?"

She threw a '_what-the-hell_' glance in Zack and Kunsel's direction, the latter of the two looking more than a little irritated. Clearly Kunsel didn't associate the Turks with anything good.

"What do you want, Turk?" He demanded, confirming her suspicion. "We were trying to have a nice drink."

To Rose's surprise, Reno cackled.

"Now, now, play nicely." He scolded playfully. "Otherwise we'll have to tell our boss, and he'll have to talk to your boss, and someone – not us – will end up with a spanking. Ain't that right, partner?"

"That's right."

Rose looked up at the shaded guy at Reno's shoulder. He hadn't said a word until that point. He'd just stood there, stiff as a board. _Surely he can't see out of those sunglasses?_

"His name's Rude. Sorry, he's not a big talker." Reno said, noting Rose's interest, and inciting a loud impatient huff from Kunsel across the table. If Reno heard, he didn't let on. "So, you're Angeal's sister, huh?" He ran his gaze over her slowly. "Not much of a family resemblance is there?"

"I think it's my lack of beard." She quipped lightly, giving him a subtle shrug. "It gets people confused."

Smiling, Reno opened his mouth to reply, but this time Zack cut him off, leaning over the table to make his point clearer.

"You mentioned your boss? Does this mean this isn't a leisurely visit?"

"In one, SOLDIER boy!" Reno grinned, snapping his fingers theatrically, before throwing Rose a distinctly disappointed glance. "Mores the pity."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Trust me, it wouldn't have made a difference. So, please, do share?"

"Well, princess, as you asked so nicely." He pulled out his phone, bringing up something she couldn't see on the screen, and smoothly re-pocketed it again. He sighed. "Little bird tells me, you guys are on the mission to safe-guard one of Shinra's Materia stores tomorrow night."

"So what if we have been?" Zack countered, folding his arms. "It's not like that's got anything to do with your department."

"Yeah, well, it just so happens that this time it does." Reno leaned back casually from the table. "Our re-con mission, was how Shinra managed to obtain the information about the planned theft, in the first place."

Rose tilted her head. "Okay. So what's going on... has something changed?" She couldn't understand what they were doing there. She understood she was new to Shinra, but surely it wasn't business as usual to do causal mission updates, in seedy downtown clubs?

Reno shifted, looking awkward for the first time since he'd entered the bar, and she started to suspect more that something was amiss. "It just so happens that we need a favour."

Her mouth formed an 'oh' shape, but across the table, Kunsel scoffed. "Lucky that you endeared yourselves so quickly to us."

"Yeah, yeah." Reno rallied, waving him off with little patience. "You going to let me talk, or be a little bitch about it? Besides, last I heard, this has nothing to do with you, buddy."

Kunsel hid his annoyance behind a smile, but shrugged the comment off. "Fine, by all means." He threw Rose and Zack a grated look. "I'll be up at the bar, come and get me after."

He left, dragging his half empty glass with him, and Reno chuckled, swiping his hair back roughly from his face as he glanced up at Rude. "Something I said?"

Rude shifted. "We best hurry this along – time's ticking."

Reno nodded. "True. Can't keep the boss waiting."

He turned back to Rose and Zack, looking as though he was weighing out the best was to impart his information, or at least the best way of imparting it, and getting them on side.

Rose threw a sideways look at Zack who shrugged, and slowly turned back to the suited redhead at her side.

"Look. Why don't you just tell us what it is you want us to do, and we'll let you know whether or not we want to help."

"Seems fair." Zack added, grabbing two beers off a passing barman, and handing one to Rose. He smiled lightly. "This one shouldn't burn your insides."

She smiled. "Appreciated." She took a swig – _much better._ "So." She nudged Reno lightly with her foot. "What is it?"

He gave another long drawn out sigh, and she fought the urge to kick him. "In a nutshell? We fucked up. One of the _individuals_ taking part in this looting campaign, should not have become involved. We were given instruction to keep them away from it all."

"Why?"

"Because if they were to be captured or killed, it would compromise our final objective."

Zack leaned across the table. "And so you want us to _what_ exactly? Let them get away?"

Reno shrugged, and Zack held back a frustrated laugh. "We can't do that! It would mess up _our_ mission. Rose could fail her assignment."

Rose waved him down. "Hang on." Her brows knitted together thoughtfully. "So I'm guessing your boss doesn't know you've messed up, that's why you're here?"

"Not currently, no." Reno said, stealing her beer and taking a large entitled gulp. "But it won't be long. It would be nice to be able to reassure him, that the matter has since been resolved."

Rose snatched her drink back. "If it's just a case of fixing your error, why not just go through the proper channels? Lazard's a nice enough guy, I'm sure if you explained, then – "

"Ha, ha, haa!" Reno's hand dropped theatrically to his stomach, before throwing his head up at Rude. "You hearing this?" He turned back to Rose. "Wow, you really are green, aren't you, princess? That's not how Shinra works."

He continued to laugh, and feeling the heat rise tellingly to her cheeks, she furiously narrowed her eyes. "Then I hope you enjoy whatever crap you've got coming."

Rose made to stand up, but Reno's hand shot out, grabbing her arm. Across the table Zack stiffened, but Rose shook her head, not wanting the conversation to escalate, or needing him to fight her battles.

Reno cackled again.

"I'm sorry, princess, _chill_!" He grinned, sounding anything but. "Let me explain."

Rose snatched her arm free. "Fine. But stop calling me _princess_."

He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Whatever you say."

She glared, but waved for him to continue, and he chuckled.

"At Shinra you sort out your own messes, okay?" He said, jabbing the table pointedly with his finger. "The bosses don't want to hear about your fuck ups, they just want to know that the job is done. Got it?"

Rose risked a glance at Zack, and his expression more or less confirmed this piece of information. She wasn't ashamed to admit that it made her feel a tad uncomfortable.

He must have sensed her unease, because Zack took the moment to interject. "We're going to need more info than this. Who is it we would potentially be letting slip through the net?"

Reno brought his phone back out of his pocket, bringing up the information he'd had before. He clicked on an image. "Him."

Rose and Zack leaned forward. Staring up at them from the small screen was a boy no older than thirteen, his face still holding it's childhood roundness.

Rose shook her head. "But... he's just a kid."

"A child of one of our informants to be exact." Reno shrugged, sliding the phone away. "I think we can all guess how chatty someone would be, after finding out Shinra have their only brat locked away, doing god knows what to him."

Now Rose really felt uncomfortable. "But, wouldn't they be more lenient? He's only young."

"Maybe." Reno sighed dismissively. "But then this is Shinra. Kids younger than him have joined the war effort."

"I was only thirteen." Zack confessed softly, looking almost guilty for the fact. Her face must have said it all, because he added rather sheepishly "We are at war, Rose."

"But he's not from Wutai." She argued, not really knowing how she knew. _Something in the way he looked?_ Her face whipped back round to Reno's. "Is he?"

He hesitated, and then shrugged. "...No."

"So this has nothing to do with the war?"

"Not all wars are about boarders, princess." He replied cryptically, the demeaning title only adding to her annoyance, as he slowly got up from the table. "You'll learn that with Shinra."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You'll see." Reno replied smoothly, glancing at his watch. Obviously their time was coming to an end "So, guys... we got a deal? Obviously we'll owe you one in the future – goes without saying"

He spread his arms wide, his rusty gaze flickering feverishly between Zack and Rose, her companion looking more than a little unsure, as he took in her own torn expression.

Zack shifted awkwardly. "This could really risk you passing the assignment, Rose."

Nodding, she bit her lip, her mind whirring with the onslaught of information she'd received. "I know... but..." The boy's cherub-like face floated to the front of her mind again, and she looked fixedly at Zack. "Be honest, if the kid gets arrested, how bad is it going to be for him?" His silence said it all. "He's just a boy, Zack." She murmured softly, pushing her hair back nervously behind her ears. "Besides, _technically_, the mission is to ensure that the Materia remains safe, and not stolen. What's one runaway?"

Rose swallowed hard, seeing from Zack's subjugated sigh that the was going to agree with her, even though she could see that he really wasn't very happy with any of it.

"Looks to me like the lady knows what she wants." Reno slipped in slyly, confident he'd gotten the outcome he'd wanted, as he drifted back slowly from the table. "We'll touch base with you after, so don't you dare ghost us. And, _err_, good luck, _champs, _you've totally got this." He finished, sounding anything by peppy, as he gave them a half-hearted thumbs up. His enthusiasm, like him, had obviously left, and he gestured for Rude to follow.

Rose turned back to Zack and he sighed, hanging his head theatrically.

"I really hope you know what you're doing."

Rose didn't want to admit, but she hardly ever did.

**R&R!**

**Ahh I'm so excited, traffic on this story has really picked up, and so many of you are now following! I'm glad you're liking it!**

**Hope you like the new chapter, and as always, if you can review, please do. It lets me know I'm doing things right/wrong.**

**If there's anything/anyone/scenes you'd be interested in seeing, then also please say, and I might be able to pull something in line with the story?**

**Take care x x **


	14. Lights

**~ Watch Me ~**

_Lights_

Rose pulled, tugged, and grumbled, her Third Class SOLDIER uniform taking a fair bit of getting used to. The clothing and armour were one thing – they were heavy, but at least she was protected – but the _helmet_.

_God, my head is so itchy! How they hell do they wear these things?_

She blinked several times, trying to force her eyes to adjust the infrared camera attached to her head-wear. It was so distracting. Every time she moved, characters appeared in the corner of her eye to analyse what was in front of her. Apparently her room was only fifteen degrees. _Figures_. Rose remembered it had been like walking back into an icebox, when she'd returned from Wall Market the night before.

_Oh Wall Market. _That hadn't ended well either. After Reno and Rude had left, Rose and Zack made to follow suit. However when they had gone to retrieve Kunsel, they were surprised to be told by the barman, that he had already left with Michael the Manager. Well, they weren't really surprised, but it did dampen Zack's already less than usual peppy mood. This meant that Rose had to sit the entire train ride back to Shinra, listening to him worrying about tonight's assignment, and whether they had made the right decision to help the Turks out – he didn't seem to think so.

Honestly, Rose didn't know if she was committing professional suicide, but she _did_ know, her conscience was never going to allow her to arrest a child, especially when doing so could put his life at risk. SOLDIER or no, she had her own mind, she wasn't going to follow orders her morals didn't agree with.

_Besides, the mission objective is to protect and secure the Materia. There's nothing about neutralising, or capturing those attempting to take over the warehouse._ And Rose was determined to use that small loophole to her advantage.

She just hoped the boy didn't make it impossible to let him run.

A knock at the door told her it was time to go.

_Zack_.

"Hey, you ready?" His face was alive with the same childish delight Rose had seen, when he was checking out the motorbikes.

She took in his uniform. "You're not wearing the helmet?"

He pulled a face.

"Jeez, no!" He moaned, looking at her like she had a bomb on her head. "That thing drove me nuts! Was weeks before they told me it was optional."

"_Optional?_!" Grinning, she yanked it off, tossing it onto her bedside as if it were on fire. "Thank _god_ for that! I thought I was going to spend the rest of the night walking into walls! You can't see properly in that thing."

Zack nodded. "They're really distracting. I have no idea how the others use them."

"Exactly!" Rose was happy they were on the same page.

Grabbing her sword, she headed out the door.

"Hey, cool blade!" Zack said, checking it out appreciatively. "What is that, an heirloom or something?"

"No. Why?" She blanched, shifting uncomfortably.

He shrugged. "Looks old. Never seen signs like that." He nodded to the ruins she knew inscribed the handle. "Good condition though. Where'd you get it from?"

"Err, it was a gift from a friend." She said, figuring the truth was too fanciful to explain now. Zack seemed to buy it.

"Nice gift."

She smiled nervously, bringing her hair up into a ponytail, and quickly changed the subject. "So, where are we heading, boss?"

"We're meeting the rest of the support two blocks away from the warehouse. We'll touch base with them there, and confirm how we mean to continue. We've got two hours before the marked group attempt to infiltrate the building, so that should give us more than enough time to set up."

Rose nodded, cautious. "And the other? The boy?"

Zack sighed. Clearly, he still wasn't entirely sold on the idea. "If you're still intent on getting the kid out, we need to work out a way to separate him from the group. I figured, if we can do that, then while all our focus is on the main individuals, he can slip away unnoticed."

Rose inclined her head. "Sounds foolproof."

"It's really not." Looking concerned, he stopped suddenly. " Look, are you sure you want to do this? It's not that I overly like the idea of arresting a kid, but this is the Turk's mess. I'm worried about you, this could really go against your marks. If they realise you purposely went against orders, it could end up being even more serious – for _both _of us."

Rose could see the worry etching itself further and further into his skull, and she sighed.

_Zack and his hero dream._

"Look, I've thought about this. You were never good to go with it all. It's not fair to drag you in when I was the one that agreed. You've done enough. I'll figure out how to get the boy away from the others, and if it all goes pear-shaped, none of it has to lead back to you, okay?"

Zack didn't look happy with that either. "That's not – "

"I know that's not what you meant." Rose smiled softly. "But it's what _I_ mean. Let me do this – it'll be fine."

He looked at her and sighed resignedly. "Lets just say 'we'll see', and leave it at that for now. Anything can happen in the moment." He set off towards the stairs. "Come on, lets go save the world."

Rose giggled. "Tad dramatic."

"A guy can dream, can't he?"

XXXXX

They took a truck, and caught up with the troop support in a side alley not far from the mission site. There were only four, and when Zack stepped out of the vehicle they saluted, forcing Rose to hide a smirk as she dutifully followed suit.

She'd never seen Zack as the salute-able type.

"Right guys." He began, sounding every bit the SOLDIER he was. "Our orders are as follows: protect the Materia. If we manage to round up any of the insurgents, great, but they are not the primary objective. The goal is to ensure that none of Shinra's supplies are stolen. We clear?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Zack glanced at Rose. "You clear?"

She nodded. "Crystal."

"Then lets move."

They made it in good time across the sector, using the back alleys as cover whilst they made their way across town. It didn't take long for their group to arrive at their destination, the warehouse standing proudly against the night sky. Zack motioned for them to stop.

"Great, the alarm hasn't been triggered. We've made good time."

"Unless they've found away around it?" Rose offered, the thought out in the open before she could stop herself. She caught Zack's look. "Or, you know, yeah – we've made good time."

"That's the positive response I was looking for!" He gave her a playful thumbs up. "We'll head in 'round the back and position ourselves up in the rafters, that way we'll have a clear eyeline on everything." He motioned everyone to follow. "Keep it stealthy, guys, and no one moves without my say-so."

They ran behind him in a low line, their feet light upon the ground. Once inside it was harder, the warehouse a pit of darkness, and without their helmets, Zack and Rose were ironically at a disadvantage. Somehow they made it up to the overseeing platform, the troops splitting up and taking either side of the building, while Rose and Zack sat up front. Crouching behind a loose set of crates, they trained their eyes keenly on the room below.

"Remember, Rose, this is a grading mission. Lazard will have eyes on you." Zack murmured, giving her a meaningful look.

_Don't make saving the kid obvious._

"I know." She whispered, narrowing her eyes across the scene. She tilted her head thoughtfully. "There's a lot of crates here. They can't all be Materia, can they?"

Zack shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me. Shinra are known for being well stocked. I guess there could be some weaponry too?"

Rose made a face, but reasoned it wasn't _impossible_. "Just seems so slap-dash of the guys stealing it, though. You can't even tell what's in them."

Zack hesitated, following her eyes around the room. "Mm, you're right." He agreed softly, giving her a shrug. "Maybe they're just trying their luck. Anything of Shinra's, sells for a _bomb_ down on the black market."

Rose nodded her head, deep in thought. "Maybe..."

A loud clang from below was enough to distract her, followed by a flurry of hushed voices.

Careful not to make any noise, Rose and Zack leant forward, not quite believing what they were seeing. The insurgents, or whoever they were, were coming up through a manhole below.

_Clever._

"C'mon, quickly!" One of them hissed, helping four others up the ladder. "Looks as though your informant was right, Ben. None of the alarms have tripped."

Zack and Rose made eye contact. _Informant?_

"Yeah, well, he should know." Came a light voice, _Ben_, Rose presumed. She watched as he plucked himself from the manhole. "I told you he was the real deal."

Studying intently, she was struck by the uneven tone of his voice, and then suddenly, even more so by his size. He was a great deal smaller than the other four around him, and then Rose realised why.

_That's got to be the kid. _

Another meaningful look shared with Zack.

"C'mon." One of them said again, breaking her train of thought. "Fill up your bags with what you can, Fred and I will get the weapons and ammo. We've got ten minutes tops."

They made to disperse, but it was then, that Zack chose to withdraw a small square remote from his pocket. On it he flipped a switch, and the room was suddenly flooded with light. Rose instinctively shielded her eyes with her arm.

_A warning would have been nice._

The group below them froze, the change of scene stunning them like animals caught in the headlights of a car. Shinra Troops rose dutifully from their positions at Zack's signal, aiming their guns at their would-be burglars. Zack stood, and Rose followed suit, hand on the hilt of her sword as she stared pointedly down below.

Her confusion deepened. They were wearing Troop uniform, and the weapons they were toting, they looked Shinra made.

"Right guys." Zack was in his element, any academic questions could wait for later. "We obviously do not want this to turn messy – I can see you have a kid with you. If you could all, just put your guns down, I'm sure we can sort this all out with only a few slapped wrists. What ya say?"

"Go to hell, Shinra scum!"

And then the shooting began.

Rose had never realised how loud guns were. Her ears rang with every stolen shot that was fired. Taking cover, their group made their way smoothly down to the lower floor, Zack ahead of them, after throwing himself keenly over the barrier. By the time Rose and the others had made it down, Zack had already knocked out one of the trigger happy insurgents, his proud smile stretching from ear to ear.

In the chaos she tried to spot the boy, but Rose had barely made a move, when she was suddenly lunged at from the side. She side-stepped her attacker in a panicked flurry, but her elbow found it's target at the soft point of his throat, her foot rising heroically to his groin, as she brought the hilt of her sword down hard on the back of his head.

"Sweet dreams." She mumbled, jumping as several bullets flew pointedly over her.

The attack was answered by more Troop fire from their side, this time their bullets hitting one of the trespassers clean in the shoulder, and inciting an ear splitting cry.

"Fall back!" He yelled painfully, knocking through the Troop that had shot him, and fearlessly throwing himself head first into the manhole.

"Ben, go!" Another screamed.

The boy. Rose clocked eyes on him, as he made to follow after his fallen comrade. Unfortunately for him, a Shinra gun was already pointed at his head. If he moved, he was dead, and Rose could tell – he was going to move.

_No..._

Rose raised her hand in panic, her heart shooting into her throat, as to her amazement, a green pulse-like light shot cleanly from her palm, sending the gun wielding Troop flying effortlessly into a stack of nearby crates.

The boy seemed stunned by what had happened. Then, he met Rose's eye for the briefest of moments, before flinging himself to safety in the dark depths below.

Rose looked down at her hand, shock stunning her into silence.

_Well that's another trick to add to the list._

Swallowing hard, she looked up, catching the confused look on Zack's face as he subdued the last of the insurgents.

He met her gaze.

She was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

**R&R!**

**Thank you guys for reading! Hope you're still enjoying. Thanks to all those who have, fav'd, followed, and reviewed!**

**Hopefully you like this chapter? What do you think so far?**

**Lemme know!**

**Take care! xx**


	15. Good With The Bad

**~Watch Me ~**

_Good With The Bad_

They organised themselves in record timing. The Troops rounding up the captured insurgents into the trucks, while Rose and Zack checked back in at HQ with Lazard.

He wanted to see them as soon as they arrived back. Zack assured Rose that it was to discuss the events of the mission, but that didn't stop her stomach doing nauseating backflips every few minutes – what if it was because of what she'd done?

"This is _normal_." Zack pressed, obviously she hadn't looked convinced. "It's just to debrief. It's no biggie, really."

Rose felt like she nodded, but she was so deep in thought, she was hardly aware of the world around her any more.

_Oh Zack, it's easy for you to say. You didn't shoot lights from your hand, breaking the arm of one of your team in the process._

She groaned inwardly. Something like that, just _had_ to have consequences.

Of course, Rose had profusely apologised to the guy she'd sent flying, insisting that she had been aiming for the boy all along. She hadn't been, obviously, she'd wanted to stop the Troop from shooting him. But how was she to know that a destructive light was going to come flying out of her palm, right at the most inopportune time?

Nope, this was definitely going to come back to bite her in the ass.

Once in the truck, Rose and Zack drove back across Midgar without hitting traffic. They barely spoke, the unchallenged elephant in the room placing awkward weight on their conversation. By the time they'd made it back to HQ, the atmosphere could have been cut with a knife. They pulled into the garage and parked up.

Zack cut the engine, but he didn't get out of the vehicle.

"So... you going to tell me what that was?" He said, looking at her quietly. "Not going to lie, was a bit of a shock."

So, he was finally referring to the laser-hands situation.

Rose looked at her knees. "Yeah, it was a bit of a shock to me too. I didn't know I could do that."

A pause.

"Comforting... then something like this has happened before?"

She nodded, still refusing to meet his gaze. She shrugged. "Kinda."

Zack took off his seatbelt, twisting so he could face her more easily. "Going to tell me about it?"

Rose forced herself to look at him properly for the first time. It was hard to hold those Mako infused wells, worried he was going to judge her for what was about to come next.

"Guess I could show you?"

Zack shifted, looking slightly apprehensive. She couldn't really blame him. "...Okay?"

Rose sighed, looking passed his shoulder and through the truck window. She held her breath, felt the pull behind her navel, and suddenly she was outside, her small fist knocking playfully on the glass behind him.

Zack spun in his seat, looking lost, and dare she think, a little excited. He blinked at her with a strange expression on his face, and she smiled awkwardly, giving a little wave.

He jumped out of the truck.

"What the hell! How did you do that!? Is it some kind of new Materia? Is it tech?" He bounced around her like an excited puppy, desperately trying to find the culprit behind her tricks. He found nothing, and a strange calm fell on him.

"Just me." Rose murmured softly, self-consciously folding her arms.

He shook his head, incredulous. "But... how?"

She shrugged. "No idea, but pretty sure it has something to do with a Mako fountain."

"Huh?"

Rose laughed despite herself. "Don't worry. It's best not to rack your brains over it, you'll only get a headache... at least _I_ do."

Far too many questions were linked to this little mystery.

Zack scratched his head. "Does... does Angeal know?"

"Yeah." Rose started toward the stairs, conscious of the time. "Along with Lazard, Sephiroth, you, and now probably quite a few people."

She had been thinking about this in the truck. She couldn't expect the guys at the warehouse _not_ to talk about what she'd done. Maybe like Zack, they'd think she just had some cool, new supped-up Materia? That was best case, at least, she really didn't want to think about worst.

"Wait. Did you just say _Sephiroth _knows?" Zack caught up to her at the escalator. "How the hell does _he_ know? You've _met _him?"

She looked at him quizzically. "I mean, yeah, he's friends with Angeal." And then slightly more awkwardly. "He's giving me some training to help catch me up."

This small piece of information, was apparently too much for Zack to process. "Whaaaaat! Wait. Just wait. You get to train with _Sephiroth_! Are you kidding me! Ah, man! That is so cool! What was it like? Was he strong? Dumb question, Zack." He scolded himself, but still looking like a kid being told he'd won a candy store. He shook his head at her. "You know how lucky you are, right? Sephiroth _never_ gets involved with training. He's basically a recluse. How'd you manage it?"

Now Rose could feel her cheeks getting hot, she tried to play it down. "Angeal asked him as a favour. He was going to himself, but then he got called Wutai, so..." She dismissed the rest as unimportant, leading them across the lobby to the elevator. "Just please Zack, don't tell everybody, people stare as it is."

She'd seen them, as much as she'd tried to ignore it. There were a lot of people that didn't think she deserved to be there. That she'd gotten in with her name alone. It was an irritant that was hard to brush off.

Zack pressed the elevator button. "Can I tell Kunsel?"

She sighed. "Fine. But that's it."

"Yes! To be honest, he probably already knows, the guys like the source of all knowledge."

"Why doesn't that surprise me."

Zack chuckled.

They waited for the elevator, and eventually it came, it's doors pinging open like the gunfire at the start of a race. Nerves skyrocketing, Rose stepped inside, Zack giving her a confidence inspiring wink as he hit the floor button.

Up they went.

Time to see if she'd passed Lazard's test.

XXXXX

They found Lazard sat behind his desk as was customary, what neither Zack, nor Rose was expecting, was for Sephiroth to be there, the two of them in heavy discussion. Of course, the words dropped abruptly as they entered, a gesture Rose did not find at all comforting.

Sephiroth fell to Lazard's side, catching Rose's eye for a flicker of a second, before bowing his head with his arms folded. The director beamed in his stead, beckoning them forward with a fatherly wave.

"Zack, Rose! Great timing as always. So," He rested his chin on joined hands. "How did it go?"

He looked expectantly between the pair of them, but Rose found her mouth too dry to speak. She swallowed hard, an attempt to produce some saliva. Luckily, Zack answered before she could try to.

"It went well, Sir. We were able to secure the warehouse contents. Two of the insurgents got away, but we took the rest into custody. Hopefully they will be able to provide us with some more information about the break in."

Lazard nodded agreeably. "Good, good, all excellent news. Great work, Zack. And Rose?" His knowing gaze turned on her. "How did you find today's small exercise? Is there anything you'd like to add?"

She swallowed nervously, trying not to focus on the obvious, which was _I didn't mean to give the Shinra Troop flying lessons._ Instead she thought about the night's events, properly for the first time since the whole thing had all unfolded, and she realised, they'd been so tunnel visioned with her little episode, they hadn't even discussed the new information that had come up.

"They had an informant." She said, and she felt Zack give off an 'Oh-yeah' vibe at her side. "The guys that broke in. Someone told them how to get 'round the security. They were wearing Troop uniforms."

"Yes." Lazard said slowly. "Yes, I did see that."

He fell silent, and Rose bit her lip, knowing the last time she'd asked, the director hadn't been overly eager to share.

"Who were they, sir... if you don't mind me asking. It could be important?"

Lazard regarded her for a moment, a flash of amusement crossing his features. Had she stepped outside the lines of conduct again? He placed his hands down on the desk. "AVALANCHE." He murmured, giving a weary sigh. "They're an eco-terrorist group, that believe Shinra to be the centre of all things wrong in the world."

"Oh." Whatever Rose had expected, she hadn't expected that. She tilted her head thoughtfully, casting her gaze over Zack. "That explains why he called you scum."

Zack nodded. "It had felt a tad personal at the time."

Rose rolled her eyes, but then looked back at Lazard, risking a furtive glance at Sephiroth, who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation. Her brow furrowed.

"Were you aware they had an informant on the inside, sir?"

Lazard quirked a brow. "On the inside? What makes you think that?"

She blinked. Wasn't it obvious? "The uniforms, sir. The guns. They were all Shinra made."

"And all easy enough to get hold of, if you know the right guy, who knows a guy."

Rose shook her head, confident she was right about something this time. "You don't understand, when they spoke about it – the informant – the boy said 'he would know' like, he'd obviously know, because why wouldn't he know, you know?" She sighed frustratedly, looking to Zack for help." I'm not explaining this very well."

Nodding, he jumped in. "To be honest, sir, and I hate to say it, but I gotta agree with Rose. It definitely seems like there might be more to this, there's just too many coincidences otherwise."

"Hmm." Lazard stroked his chin. "Well, right or wrong, this will certainly rattle a few cages." For the first time since their meeting, he turned his head to Sephiroth. "What do you think about all this?"

Again Sephiroth met Rose's gaze for the briefest of moments, before regarding Lazard with a smooth unreadable expression. "There could be something in it. The group's actions of late do seem almost a too pre-emptive, but you'll have to talk to the Turks about that, they're meant to be the ones covering this."

Rose's back stiffened. _The Turks_. That Reno had a lot of explaining to do. She'd eat her boot if all that boy Ben was, was the son of an informant. She wondered if they were aware he was talking to a man (or, woman) on the inside of Shinra?

She almost scoffed out loud at her naivety. _Of course they fricken' were. I bet they've known all along. They didn't want lose their only lead to figuring out who it was._

"Rose?" Lazard was looking at her now, snapping her out of her angry thought process.

She blinked. "Yes, sir?"

"Good work."

"And you." His gaze moved to Zack. "But now I wish to discuss Rose's grading, so if you would be so kind? You are dismissed."

The grading. Rose had almost forgotten. Zack gave her a stealthy thumbs up, and quickly exited, the wooshing of the doors closing behind her, suddenly holding a lot more weight than usual. Balling her hands into nervous fists at her side, she squared her jaw.

Lazard smiled. "So, going by what's been said so far, how do you think you did?"

Rose frowned uncomfortably. She'd rather he'd just tell her. "Err, well, the mission was a success, and I knocked out one of the terrorist guys, so... good?" Her eyebrows lifted hopefully, but she found it hard to meet his gaze, scared she might find an answer there she didn't like.

"Good." Lazard repeated, rolling the word around thoughtfully on his tongue. He tilted his head slightly. "Anything you would like to improve on?"

Rose's breath hitched in her throat, her stomach doing that flipping thing again. Without thinking, she glanced down at her hand.

"Yes." Lazard murmured knowingly. "That is something I would like to discuss. I gather when you sent Reed flying (Reed must have been the Troop), you were in fact aiming for the boy?"

"I wasn't really aiming for anyone." Then a little quieter. "I didn't know I could do that."

"Ah." Lazard inclined his head. "I was worried you might say that."

Rose's eyes darted up this time, a little fear mixing in with the nerves. Something in the way he had spoken, a tone, it stood the hairs on the back of her neck on end. She regarded Sephiroth's presence in the room, for the first time, with a little more distrust. If he noticed her reaction, he gave no hint of it.

She steadied her voice, eyes on Lazard once more. "Why?"

He regarded her, but not unkindly. "You see, the good news is – you've passed, I am more than happy to bring you into SOLDIER, you've shown great potential. There's just one small issue."

"Yes?"

"This..._gift_ of yours." Lazard hesitated, searching for the best way to phrase. "Could be an amazing asset to SOLDIER, it really could Rose. But it could also be dangerous. Before we can send you out into the field, we have to know that you're in control, we can't put our people at risk that way."

Rose nodded slowly. She should have been elated, she'd passed, she was in SOLDIER, so why did it feel like she had an axe hanging over her head?

"Right." She heard her voice waver slightly. "So, what's the plan?"

Lazard settled back in his chair. "As it stands, you are due to have your Mako infusion in a couple of days. Sephiroth has agreed to give you more training tomorrow afternoon, but after that, tests will have to be carried out. We need to try to get to the bottom of where this power comes from, Rose, before we infuse you with the Mako. You understand why, yes?"

Rose nodded, nerves prickling her eyes. She was throwing people all over the place now, effecting machines and what not. Lazard didn't even know about how she effected Materia. Imagine all that super charged by Mako?

"So I don't blow anyone up?" She offered flatly. She didn't like the idea of being poked and prodded, but she couldn't deny the reasoning behind it. She shuffled uncomfortably. "What kind of tests? Who'd be doing them?" She froze, her stomach sinking." Not..."

When Lazard didn't answer straight away, and Sephiroth kept his head bowed towards the ground, she suddenly realised where all the tip-toeing had come from, and why Lazard was afraid that she might get upset – ergo, Sephiroth's presence – and accidentally cause a power outage or something.

"Absolutely not." She stated smoothly, fear and anger making her sound confident. "No way. That man's not coming near me with so much as stethoscope."

_Hojo._

Lazard, had apparently expected this. "Look, I don't like him either. But he's the best person to carry out the tests swiftly and efficiently. There's no way around it, Rose. It has to be done for your safety and others."

"But..." She trailed off. 'But I don't want to', sounded so child-like, even in her own head, that she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. She ran frustrated fingers through her loose tendrils of hair, hating the logic that was behind it all. What choice did she really have? Besides, she'd already jumped so many hurdles to get into SOLDIER, what was one more? Even if the hurdle happened to be the creepiest _ass-hole_ on the planet.

"Fine." She huffed shortly. "But if he acts out of line, I'm allowed to throat punch him."

Smiling softly, Lazard glanced up briefly at Sephiroth. "That seems fair, doesn't it?" His grin spread wider, and he stood from his chair, offering her his hand in a firm gesture. "Welcome to SOLDIER, Rose Hewley."

Smiling despite herself, she shook it.

Things couldn't get any more complicated, surely?

**R&R!**

**Hey Guys, thank you so much for all your follows and what not! ****ZeeTaoHime thanks so much for your review! Was so lovely. I agree actually, I've never thought about it, but it is very Ciri-esque! Oh, that bit with Hojo: loved/hated it. He genuinely terrifies me lol.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as always let me know! Lil box below (wink,wink) Plus reviews help get the story more noticed, and that I'd really appreciate. **

**Take care x**


	16. Contrasting Offers

**~ Watch Me ~**

_Contrasting Offers_

Rose had again come away from a meeting with Lazard feeling utterly drained. When she got back to her digs, she barely had enough energy to strip, and text Zack '_I got in. Tell you more when I see you'_, before collapsing head first into bed.

Her mind was filled with restless dreams, and when she was woken up by a presumptuous knocking at her door, her head felt like it had been run over by a Chocobo.

"Coming!" She yelled eventually, the knocker insisting despite her slow response. She rolled around her room drunkenly, looking for a t-shirt and sweats to hide her modesty. She glanced at her clock.

_5AM! I've only been asleep three and a half hours!_

Feeling even more thunderous towards the knocker, she stormed toward the door, throwing it open in a tired, sluggish, rage.

"What!" She growled, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the sudden influx of light. "Oh god, what do _you_ want?"

"Well, hello to you too, princess. Mind if I come in?"

Without waiting for a reply, Reno of the Turks ghosted boldly into her living space, lounging himself brazenly across her bed. He gave a long, judgemental whistle as his eyes travelled the simple contours of her accommodation.

"Wow. Someone didn't win the room lottery, did they? What is this, a glorified box?"

Spinning on her heels and slamming the door, Rose folded her arms, glaring at him. "What do you _want_?" She said again, this time emphasising a little more.

Rose was not good when her sleep was disrupted.

"Easy, princess, I've just come to congratulate you on a job well done. The kid got away, our line of investigation is still open, problem solved." He slide a cigarette from his pocket, making a grab for his lighter, but before he could even bring the tobacco to his lips, Rose swiped it angrily from his fingers, throwing it dismissively onto her nearby desk.

"Problem is _not_ solved, Reno." She hissed furiously. "You lied to us about who that boy really was."

"Technically we more stretched the truth. It was need to know."

"You said he was the son of an informant!"

Reno shrugged. "He's somebody's son, he _has_ an informant. Couldn't risk you or that other luggerhead, getting all career minded, and wanting the glory for yourselves, could I?"

Rose scoffed. "What _glory_? Even if we brought the boy in knowing what you know, there's no guarantee he'd tell us anything, or that he even knows anything _about_ who his informant is."

Reno gestured widely.

"So you agree? Better to have him scuttling about in the streets! At least that way he might actually lead us to something."

Rose tripped over her frustration, falling back on a wordless sigh. Reno eagerly accepted this silence as an easy defeat, and grinned, swinging himself effortlessly off of her bed.

Finding his cocky demure more than a little grating, Rose ran a tired hand slowly over her face, trying to ignore the painful thumping in her skull. "Do you have any idea what time it is? This could have waited until later, like _dawn_, at least."

"Probably." Reno relented, leaning past her to retrieve his cigarette. "But then I wouldn't have got to see what you look like when you first wake up."

Still more than a little annoyed, Rose levelled her gaze at him, too tired to banter back and forth.

"I look pissed." She said flatly.

Reno laughed, cutting the distance between them a little too finely for Rose's liking.

"I _was_ sensing some frustration. Perhaps if I were to – "

"Finish that sentence, and I'll start breaking off appendages." Rose quipped darkly, her gaze lowering to cement her point.

Chuckling sharply, he sighed, looking like a child being told he couldn't play with his favourite toy. "Fine, fine, have it your way, princess."

Rose fought not to twitch at the unwanted pet name again, and pointedly opened her door. "Goodnight, Reno."

He sauntered passed, taking his own sweet time, as he seemed to with everything. He turned with his shoulder still in her doorway, a sly smile twisting it's way cat-like onto his features.

"One date." He said, looking ridiculously pleased with himself.

"Excuse me?"

"I said we would owe you guys for the favour." He smiled, leaning casually against her door, red tendrils falling pointedly forward. "A date with me would more than make us even."

"Is that right?"

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, and sensitive to the fact that her sleeping time was slowly rolling away from her, Rose leant out of her room a little further, careful to keep herself close to, but not touching Reno.

She smiled as seductively as she could. "I'll be sure to let Zack know about your offer." Then she shoved him hard in the chest, watched him stagger, and slammed the door.

_Urgh! The fricken' nerve of him!_

She turned to throw herself back into bed, and stopped. "Hang on..."

_How did he know where my room was? _She shook her head, a shiver of annoyance tapering her spine.

It was probably best not to dwell on these things.

XXXXX

The following day was filled with more combat training, and some practice field exercises in the simulator. There was a war going on, Rose was under no illusion that she wouldn't be called up to go to Wutai eventually. The thought worried her, but what else could she do but persevere? There would be others that were just as nervous as she was, even the most battle ready enthusiast must surely have had their doubts?

During break she told Zack and Kunsel about the tests Lazard wanted her to have. Unfortunately, neither Zack nor Kunsel were overly comforting when it came to Hojo being mentioned. Zack did say he was sure it would be fine, but his face didn't really register that fact. Kunsel had at least tried to reassure her by pointing out that at once it was done, it was over with. Better to rip the band-aid off quickly, than to worry for weeks.

"They haven't told me when yet, but it's got to be some time tomorrow. My mako infusion's Saturday – in theory." Rose murmured, briefly burying her head in her arms. "Oh god, it's gonna be awful isn't it?"

"It'll be fine." Kunsel assured her, sounding more like he believed it. "And if you do die, we'll make sure he pays for it. Kay?"

She smiled dryly. "Thanks."

And so they continued with their day, Rose hiding her anxiety as best she could, until the time came for her to leave, and head to meet Sephiroth for their extra lessons.

All but running, she stopped by the bathroom. There was no way she was turning up looking and smelling, like she'd being doing jumping-jacks in a particularly hot onion factory. Glancing over the sink area, she didn't really have a lot to work with, but she braided her hair as best she could, before splashing her face and other exposed skin with hot water and soap. Drying herself on a paper towel, she looked in the mirror – it wasn't the best look, but at least she didn't resemble the colour of a tomato any more.

She left.

Rose jogged the rest of the way, conscious of the fact she was probably keeping Sephiroth waiting. Rounding the final corner to a section of smaller training rooms, she found him with his head bowed, leaning back casually against the wall. He barely noted her approach.

"You're late." He said, immediately moving to open the door. "I trust that whatever delayed you, was more important than the training I'm providing?"

Rose blinked, slightly taken aback. "I...sorry, I just... sorry." There wasn't an excuse in her head that didn't sound lame. So she didn't give him one.

Sephiroth gestured her into the room. "Don't make it a habit."

"I won't." She stepped tentatively inside, hearing the woosh sound of the doors closing being her. She rocked thoughtfully on her feet, her arms swinging absently at her sides. Glancing toward her would-be teacher, she saw his phone was already in hand. "Where are we heading today? Somewhere nicer than a side alley, I hope?" She said lightly, hoping to break the awkward silence that was settling.

He barely looked up. "Perhaps if you'd been on time, I might have considered it."

Rose opened her mouth to argue, but shut it immediately. She had no moral ground to stand on. She had been late, and not really for a good enough reason. Still, he'd already made her feel terrible about it, he didn't have to stretch it out.

She settled for sulking.

"Fine. Just please not a do-" too late, it had already begun to materialise around her, "-jo." Rose sighed heavily. "You know, you could probably walk to a real one of these in the city?"

"But then we would be even later for our session. Would we not?"

Rose said nothing, just looked. She believed she saw a flash of amusement cross his narrow features, but she could have imagined it, and so she moved on, pointedly sliding her sword from it's sheath on her back.

"Better not waste any more time then."

He said nothing and she grinned. It hadn't escaped her how quickly she had grown accustomed to Sephiroth. She remembered the effect he'd had on her the first day they'd met, (_was that really only a week ago?) _and how she'd barely been able to string two words together. Now he was still somewhat of a distraction, but at least she could actually speak.

"Lazard has asked me to go over some control techniques with you." He began matter of factly, his mako gaze wandering lightly over her sword. "You won't be needing that."

"But..." Rose looked at her blade, unable to hide her disappointment. Forcing back a sigh, she roughly put it away. "Right. So what are we going to do, meditate?"

Sephiroth ignored her.

"It's important in battle that you learn to control your emotions, Rose. You're enemy could easily use a weakness like that against you."

"Who says it's a weakness?" She rallied wilfully. "Emotions keep me wired, they help me react."

"But they also help another to interpret that reaction. It makes you predictable."

She blanched, insulted. "Clearly not too predictable, or that Troop guy Reed, or whatever his name was, would have known to duck."

Rose paced a few steps across the dojo, not really sure where she was going, only of a need for movement. She stopped, folding her arms and glaring back furiously over her shoulder. She was vaguely aware of how childish she must look, but a part of her didn't care. The other more annoying part, pointed out that this kind of reaction was probably exactly what he meant, when he mentioned her needing to have some control.

She sighed despite herself. "Sorry."

He waved her off.

"I am not trying to goad you, Rose." Sephiroth murmured patiently, her little scene not causing offence. "Either you want my help, or you do not, but learning to avoid distractions could ease your passage through Hojo's tests. You know you are expected up there once we're finished here?"

"What?" She felt the colour drain from her face, an entirely different emotion taking hold. "I thought it would be tomorrow?"

"Lazard asked me to inform you." He said, sounding almost apologetic. "He was worried you wouldn't see your messages."

Rose nodded absently, an unspoken cry forming a bubble in her throat. Panic was beginning to sink it's ugly teeth into her flesh. She wanted to think of some sudden way of avoiding the Science Director's prodding, but her mind formed a blank. Instead she found herself swallowing the bubble, and throwing a playful remark.

"Hojo really doesn't like me." She said. It came out more as a plea for help.

Sephiroth considered her. "Hojo doesn't really like anybody." He offered comfortingly. He hesitated. "Have you spoken to Angeal about any of this?"

The question caught her off guard. She shook her head. "I couldn't call, I didn't want to distract him." He was in Wutai, after all. He didn't need her trivial dramas to worry about.

Her reply was met by silence, and she glanced up to find Sephiroth watching her with thoughtful eyes, an unreadable expression drawing slowly across his features.

He tilted his head. "I could go with you."

Rose blinked. "Huh?"

"To see Hojo. He's unlikely to refuse me entrance. I could... keep an eye on things."

Barely believing her luck, she felt a weight start to lift. "You'd do that?" A hopeful smile teased her lips. "Are you sure?"

Inclining his head, Sephiroth closed some of the distance she'd created. "Angeal wouldn't want you to go alone. It's the least I can do."

Suppressing a strange urge to laugh, Rose peered up at him gratefully. "Thank you."

He said nothing, but held her gaze for longer than she was used to. Her breath hitched under such scrutiny, treacherous heat rising to her cheeks, as her chest shuddered. She swallowed hard, and he looked away, finding a sudden interest in the virtual dojo around them.

"Come, we had better get started."

All she could do was nod.

**R&R!**

**Thanks guys as usual! And thank you to everyone that's added Watch Me to their follow/favourites list. So glad you're enjoying it! What did you think of this chapter?**

**ZeeTaoHime: Thanks so much for you review again! I did try to PM, but I realised you'd reviewed as a guest. Oh Hojo – the guy never gets less creepy. That's a shame about your laptop, maybe you could write it out ready, and type up later? Take care :) x**


	17. Variables

**~ Watch Me ~**

_Variables _

Rose and Sephiroth walked to Shinra's Science Department in silence. Despite Sephiroth's lesson on emotional control, Rose's nerves had gotten the better of her as soon as they'd left the training room. She was afraid that if she were to speak, her insides would make a quick sharp exit via her mouth.

They arrived, and Hojo's laboratory was a large metal room of pipes, tanks, and screens. Ominous glowing windows contrasted strangely with the sounds of a busy work floor, the two worlds entirely seperate, and even enduring the battle of nerves inside of her, Rose found herself curious of the place's going ons.

Utterly distracted, Rose almost walked into Sephiroth, as he stopped to hail down one of the eight Shinra scientists.

"We're looking for Hojo." He said, giving the room a fleeting glance. "He's expecting us."

The woman, looking a little flummoxed, nodded, her spectacled gaze falling on Rose. "Yes, I think he did mention _you_. Miss Hewley, isn't it?"

Rose managed a nod.

"Of course." The female lab coat turned back to Sephiroth. "There was no mention of _you_ though, I'm afraid, but... I can't see it being a problem." She gestured across the room to a caged off eleavator. "Take that elevator up to the next floor, you'll find the Professor up there. You're in luck, last I heard he was in quite a good mood."

With that she turned away, returning to the screens she had previously been so invested in.

Sephiroth glanced down at Rose, as if to say 'lets go', but her boots suddenly felt as though they were made of lead. Her stomach did a sickening flip.

"I think I'm going to pass out." She mumbled, only half in jest.

Sephiroth tittered, not unkindly, and she felt his hand press gently on the small of her back. "Come on."

Despite herself, the gesture conjured heat, and desperate for him not to notice, she spurred forward across the room, hitting the button of the elevator with perhaps a little too much force. They got in, and suddenly Rose noticed – to her horror – what was in the tanks.

"Are those _monsters_?" She gasped, crouching to get a better look as the floor suddenly slid from view. She shot up. "Why does he have _monsters_ locked up in there?"

"Why does Hojo do anything?" Sephiroth replied cryptically, his face suddenly unreadable. The elevator lurched to a halt. "Here we are."

He stepped off, and Rose followed, her question left unsatisfactorily answered, as she entered yet another lab floor. The room was darker than the one before, but thankfully empty. Her gaze was drawn to a cylinder glass tank, sitting open almost expectantly. She looked at it with open mistrust, considering the contraption's purpose, and shiver shot tellingly across her spine.

"_Wait there, I'll be down in a moment." _Hojo's bored voice suddenly rang across the room via a telecom system. Rose looked up to find him stood in some kind of surveillance room.

She glared, but was grateful she'd be spared his presence at least a few minutes more.

"Don't rush." She muttered.

"Rose." Sephiroth murmured warningly.

Not looking at him, she crossed her arms. "I know, I know, play nicely."

He sighed. "It's for your own good."

"Then why does it feel like standing in the centre of a highway?"

He had no answer for her, and she rocked nervously on her toes, flinching as she heard the sound of doors opening. Hojo entered with a lazy stroll, but Rose had to admit, his face did look happier than the last time she saw him. Excited, in fact. He regarded her briefly as he made his towards them, but his interest was ultimately held by Sephiroth, a knowing smile twisting his leathered features.

"I didn't expect to find _you_ here." He sneered, his gaze now darting hungrily between them both. "Are you here for my protection or hers?" He wondered mockingly, that awful laugh of his tearing at Rose's ears. He grinned. "So chivalrous of you, Sephiroth. Tell me, where have these feelings suddenly crawled out from? Don't tell me you have been hiding them all this time?"

Sephiroth didn't dignify him with a reply, but Rose's eyes narrowed hatefully, and she couldn't keep her disgust bottled. "You really are a vile human being, aren't you?"

"I'll take that as a compliment, my dear. The lazy, pathetic creatures that they are."

Rose felt her face darken, but he turned away, moving to bring up a file on a nearby computer screen. Rose's file, to be exact.

"So," He began, his eyes moving speedily over her information. "Not quite the pointless hunk of meat I thought you to be, are you? The planet does move in mysterious ways." He opened a draw. "Arm."

Rose frowned. "What?"

Hojo sighed, irritated. "This will all go quicker if I don't have to keep repeating myself." He presented a small blood syringe and string of elastic from his desk. He looked at her pointedly. "_Arm._"

Realising what he meant, Rose felt herself blanch at the sight of the needle's edge. She grimaced, but grudgingly did as he asked.

It pinched as Hojo tied the elastic to the top of her bare arm, she hated him being so close. Pulling her wrist forward, he inserted the needle sharply into the exposed vein, forcing her to bite down a wince. Her blood began to flow eagerly into the attached tube, and he told her not to move, as breathing heavily, he replaced and bottled four more from his pocket. It was a relief when the elastic was removed, and a small band-aid was laid across the skin that had been broken.

Hojo held a tube of her bottled blood up to the light. "Lets see what you're made of shall we, Miss Hewley?"

He moved again, this time to a machine Rose had never seen before. She threw a confused look up at Sephiroth, but he merely gave a subtle shake of his head, his focus moving back to Hojo. The professor had placed some of her blood into a storage fridge, but the other he dropped into the machine, the metal box suddenly whirring into life. Lights flashed, and the mechanics inside it hummed thoughtfully, before a gentle 'Sample Analyis Complete', sounded knowingly across the room.

Hojo moved back to his computer. "Hmmm." He murmured, mumbling softly to himself. "Well that is interesting, strange that such a thing could occur... What would cause such an event? An unknown variable obviously... but... yes... that would seem to be the crux of the matter..."

Rose listened to his insane murmurings for as long as she could take. Her patience wasn't the greatest at the best of times, but when he'd so clearly found something it was almost unbearable. She cleared her throat. "Er, care to share?"

Laughing softly, Hojo slowly looked up from his screen, his gaze focused on her a little too intently. "My dear, you are a creature of many layers, it seems."

She frowned, unsettled. "What do you mean?"

Hojo tilted his head, considering her. "Had I not known about the disappearing antics, and little _tricks_ that have followed you, I would have said this information," he gestured dismissively to the computer screen, "was factually impossible."

Rose swallowed hard. "Why, what's wrong with it?"

"The report is telling me that you are a subject that has been exposed to extremely high levels of Mako. Such levels would be consistent with those who are usually comatose or deceased, and yet you clearly are – "

"Not." She finished for him, her heart fluttering strangely in her chest. "And this means?"

"Nothing yet." He scoffed, as if she were a child asking how the sky stays up. "More tests will need to be carried out, though it would be a strong hypothesis to presume that this is the source of your powers..."

He leapt forward suddenly, and Rose fought not to flinch as he began circling her, his gaze feverishly inspecting the parts of her he could see. "Such levels would normally cause mutations, and yet there is nothing. Perhaps a closer inspection of the subject's body..."

Rose felt his hand graze her waist and she leapt back, not realising she'd shifted until the last possible second. She reappeared at Sephiroth's shoulder, her subconscious obviously needing some reliable back up. He didn't even flinch.

Hojo was laughing again. "Marvellous, marvellous, such an exciting phenomenon to witness! My dear, you will be a most excellent addition to my work. Together we will unlock your secrets, I can assure you of that."

Rose glared. "I wouldn't get your hopes up." She snapped, but Hojo had already moved back to his computer, his fingers drumming furiously away.

"We will do your Mako infusion tonight, _then_ we will test the results. While you're under I can do a full inspection, blood, tissues, bone marrow... All will be in hand."

Rose felt that shiver again across her spine. Hojo clearly wasn't listening any more, he was a man possessed. Out of sheer survival instinct, her fingers curved readily around the hilt of her sword, fearful of what might follow once he'd finished his task.

"Easy now." Sephiroth murmured suddenly, his fingers curving pointedly around her wrist, easing her grip gently away. "The President won't take kindly to you killing his top scientist."

Rose gave a frustrated huff, but reluctantly nodded, allowing her arm to fall impotently to her side. She watched as he stepped forward.

"If Rose already has high levels of Mako, then why is the SOLDIER infusion necessary?" He asked softly, his tone measured.

Rose held her breath.

"There is something missing from her formula." Hojo mumbled, refusing to look up from his screen. "A necessary variable that needs to be added... I shall be interested to record it's effects in such a specimen."

Huffing, Rose was really getting irritated with being referred to like she was some creature in a science lab... the truth of the matter hit her not two seconds later.

_Oh... I am some creature in a science lab – wonderful._

She shook her head. "What _variable_?"

"All SOLDIERS have it. It stabilises the infusion."

Why did Rose feel like that wasn't entirely true?

"You're not putting anything in me that I don't know about."

Hojo sighed, and suddenly he stopped his typing, his gaze levelling at her coldly over his small round spectacles.

"It matters not what you say, Rose. I have been given a task, and I have been given complete freedom to achieve that task." He moved away from his desk, his head tilting. "The quicker I can carry out my tests, the sooner you can return to your pathetic little life as one of Lazard's lapdogs. If on the other hand, you choose to be difficult, I can advise that your power is too unstable to be allowed back into the public domain, ultimately ending in your life long imprisonment, or permanent neutralisation." He smiled that horrifying smile of his. "So you see, my dear, your life really does lay in my hands. I would suggest you play along."

Rose's mouth had gone dry, a healthy dose of fear bridling her ever building anger. She didn't look to Sephiroth to help her, if she couldn't even handle singular death threats from Hojo, then what kind of SOLDIER would that make her? Every bone in her body screamed for her to lash out, but that would just give Hojo what he wanted, and she had a sickening feeling her being imprisoned for life would be only too helpful to him. So instead she'd do as he asked, _play along_, as he put it. What other choice did she have? Hopefully he'd blow himself up in the process.

Sensing her resignation, he grinned, gesturing her towards a hospital ward-like side room to his left. "Shall we, my dear?"

Saying nothing, Rose moved forward slowly, risking a small glance over her shoulder at a silent Sephiroth. Once again his face was unreadable, and she wondered quietly whether the real reason he'd offered to come along, was merely to ensure that she didn't cause a scene. The thought was an unsettling one.

She turned back, walking as indifferently as she could ahead of Hojo into the room.

She guessed for now she wouldn't know.

**R&R!**

**Sorry for the delay with this. Been a manic week at home. I'll try to get the next chapter out Sunday/Monday – pinky swear. Hope you're all well! Thank you for my fav/follow adds, and reviews! Hope you like this chapter – let me know – it took a while to write, ha.**


	18. Lab Rat

**~Watch Me ~**

_Lab Rat_

Hojo's _tests_ were more than Rose imagined they'd be. He had said he'd wanted to do her Mako infusion that night, but before that, he had some tasks for her to complete. First he recorded her vitals. This was done in the standard way, and then again whilst he had her shifting blindly from spot to spot. After this, he had her call her blade to her hand, like she had done with Angeal the night she arrived in Midgar. It troubled Rose how Hojo knew about this, but she consented regardless, eager to move things along quickly, and remove herself from his company. Finally he had her try to re-enact the accident that happened at the warehouse (this time using a plastic barrel as the target). Rose attempted to remember the emotions and the physical feelings of that moment, but when she tried to force it, all she managed was a small flash of green light in her palm, and the sensation immediately fizzled out.

She shrugged, and Hojo gave her a disappointed tut, and updated the small touchscreen in his hands.

"Shower and change into the hospital gown." He said disinterestedly, barely looking up from his recordings.

Rose frowned, wary. "What? Why?"

Another irritated tut. "It's for your Mako infusion. The bathroom is through there." He indicated a doorway to the edge of the ward. "The gowns inside. Would you like me to draw you a map?"

Rose glared but proceeded. She hadn't moved two steps before Hojo stopped her again.

"And you can leave that, my dear." His eyes drawing hungrily across her blade. "You won't be needing it for a while."

Rose regarded him in silence, protective of her sword and what he intended to do with it. Also, what did he mean by her not needing it for a while?

She sighed.

"_Fine_." She assented, moving it grudgingly off of her back. She placed it against the wall. "Try not to do anything weird to it, won't you?"

She stormed into the bathroom before Hojo could reply.

The shower was cold, and there were no toiletries, but Rose made do and got out as quickly as she could. She dried herself off, and stepped lightly into the hospital gown, fighting a grimace as she pulled it resignedly over damp skin.

It was paper thin, but at least it didn't gap too much at the back.

Hair still dripping icy droplets down her back, Rose returned to the ward. Without looking up from his screen Hojo directed her to the corner of the room.

"Bed."

Swallowing nervously, she did as she was told, heading to the bed at the end of the room. She sat on it's edge, feeling the mattress dip subtly under her weight. She peered out of the window behind her into the main laboratory, surprised to find that Sephiroth had remained despite the creeping twilight hours.

_It must be passed midnight, surely?_

Yet relief washed through her as she observed him, his attention held by a small computer screen nearby. She tried to see what he was reading, moving slightly in an effort to get a glimpse, but no sooner than she'd started, Hojo appeared once again at her side, a tall IV held firmly in his grasp.

He smiled. "Lie down, my dear."

Rose hesitated, but consented, the hidden fever in his voice sending a worrying shiver across her skin. She looked up at the bag hanging ominously from the IV.

"What's in it?"

"A very light level of Mako." He replied, sounding bored again, as he prepared her hand for the cannula. "It's not necessary for you to be exposed to high amounts, but it is needed when introducing the stabiliser."

Rose frowned, wincing as she felt a sharp scratch pierce her skin. "But if I don't need the Mako, why do I need the stabiliser?"

"I told you, it's the missing piece to your formula. Don't you want to be like all the other SOLDIERs?"

Rose said nothing, but she didn't miss his mocking tone. Hojo's explanation was rocky at best, at worst it was a downright lie that made no sense whatsoever. The IV was inserted smoothly into her cannula, and her heart leapt nervously into her throat. She swallowed hard, and Hojo made to retrieve something from the fridge nearby.

Her chest fluttered fearfully when she saw what it was.

"What's that?" She breathed, watching the needle in his hand with open mistrust.

The liquid inside was a violent plum colour. It swirled angrily with onyx, and appeared to almost glow in the dim light of the ward. Suddenly, Rose knew without any hesitation, that she did not want that stuff anywhere near her, let alone inside of her, and she fearfully began to shake her head.

"No. No, I've changed my mind, I don't want it." She rushed, hating the pleading tone that followed.

When Hojo proceeded to ignore, a taut leer marring his twisted features, she tried to push herself up, to at least snap the cannula out of her arm before he could do anything, but the feat was impossible, she couldn't move.

Fear widened her eyes. What had he done?

"A slight paralysing agent." He smirked, inserting the needle cleanly into the IV tube. "I sensed your candour might fade at this point, and I think I've mentioned to you before my distaste for female theatrics? Of course, a SOLDIER would normally be asleep during this process, but I was so interested to see how it's genetics would interact with your own. I'm afraid I couldn't help myself." Hojo's smile widened as he watched her eyes follow the slow liquid fearfully down the IV. "Hopefully it won't be too painful, hm?"

Rose felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. A strong urge to cry out for help was the thing that forced her to stay silent, fearful that once she opened her mouth, heart wrenching pleas would take her, and she refused to give Hojo the satisfaction.

Rose looked away, unable to watch the mixture's descent. At the window she found Sephiroth watching them from afar, his expression as always unreadable. She wondered naively whether he would step in to stop this, whether he could even if he wanted to?

Was this just another test? Another push of her boundaries to see if she had what it took?

The thought worried her, just as much as the flash of concern in his eyes warmed her, and she found herself wondering what it all meant.

Until the pain, of course.

A burning fire that soared through her arm, and tore unforgivingly through the rest of her. Her limbs, her chest, her head, everything was devoured. It was agony beyond anything she had ever experienced, and Rose screamed, she screamed louder than she'd ever screamed in her life, her pride long forgotten. She begged for it to end, for her to blackout, to die. Around her, lights went haywire, screens flickered from one blurred image to the next, alien sounds soared and died.

And suddenly it was all too much, she could take no more, and merciful light flooded her vision.

Silence.

Rose had no idea where or when she was, but it was finally over, and so, closing her eyes, she slept.

XXXXXXX

"…"

"Huh?"

"..."

"Is someone there?"

"..."

Rose had no idea where she was, only of the light surrounding her, and a vague awareness that she wasn't on her own. She looked around, no one, but looks could be deceiving. Even when she glanced down, she could not see herself, only the never ending light.

Rose closed her eyes. Perhaps she'd sleep some more?

(_Beep, Beep)_

_Now what's that sound? I'm trying to sleep._

_(Beep, Beep)_

_Shut up!_

(…)

"The procedure failed, the cells died on contact with the host."

"That's... that's not possible."

"Yes, Hollander, I am quite aware. But still, it is an interesting development, is it not?"

"Quite... but then, what shall we tell Lazard?"

"Nothing. The fool has gone over my head to the President. The girl is to be taken down to the main hospital ward, and I am to be given limited access."

"Then, it is all to end here?"

"For now. Time will tell."

"But Hojo..."

…...

….

Rose was in the light again, but at last she was no longer floating. She was on the ground, or at least, what felt like ground.

_What is this place?_

"Everything."

_Huh?_

"This is everything."

_Who are you?_

"Time to wake up."

_What?_

"Wake up, Rose."

_But..._

Air soared into her lungs, she gasped. Her vision blurred, and she lurched forward, painful ties tugged unforgivingly at her skin. She groped blindly to remove them, hard wires inserted into unwanted orifices. She swiped at everything, but unhelpful hands knocked her own away, she growled, trying to fight them, but they pushed her down, pinning her shoulders against something soft.

"Will you listen to me for one second. You need the things you're tugging at, they're keeping you alive!"

Rose blinked, her body stilled. She looked up. "...Angeal?"

"Finally, some recognition. Comes to something when you don't even recognise your own brother."

"I..." She looked back down at her arms, hospital lines were stuck in both. Oxygen was being pumped sparingly into her nostrils, and machines to her right were recording her stats. She grimaced. "Why am I..."

And then Rose remembered. Hojo and his little purple needle of doom. The urge to tear violently from the bed consumed her.

Presumably sensing something, Angeal pressed a little firmer on her shoulders. "Rose..."

"I'm gonna kill him." She growled, her voice husky from under use. "I'm going to shift him into a god-damn fricken' reactor. That insane, messed up, creepy_, _whack-job!"

Rose made to throw herself out of the bed, but Angeal held her firm, desperate to keep her from tearing at her wires.

"Rose, _stop._" He ordered, only a faint hint of worry flecking his otherwise firm speech pattern. "You need to have someone look at you before you go anywhere."

She laughed darkly. "No way! No one in a lab coat is coming anywhere near me, not now, not ever!" She shoved her hand forward, surprised to find the small action produced a familiar pulse of light, and sent Angeal flying back unceremoniously into hospital equipment.

_Huh. So that's the feeling that makes that happen. Mental note made._

Unfortunately, the effort of producing such an effect was a bit much for her in her current state, and breathing heavily, Rose collapsed back against her pillows, giving Angeal a resigned sigh.

"Sorry."

"Forgiven." He murmured, straightening himself and the items he'd knocked over. "So that's the trick that's had everyone talking."

Rose closed her eyes, she could feel a headache coming on. "It's not a trick."

"If you say so."

She sighed."Aren't you supposed to be fighting in a war or something?"

He laughed. "Or something."

"I hope you're not back on my account."

"When your sister spends a month in a coma, it does tend to coincide with some leave, yes."

Rose opened her eyes. She blinked. "Excuse me? Did you just say..."

"A month, Rose. You've been gone a month."

**R&R!**

**Bit of a longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know, and as always, thank you for the reviews, favs and follows! I always reply to reviews, so if you want to say anything, or have any questions, just drop something in the box below. Take care! X X X**


	19. Visitors

**~ Watch Me ~**

_Visitors_

Being in a coma for just over a month sure had it's disadvantages, and Rose had come to learn about them quickly. The main one being of course, that everyone treated you like you could turn to dust at any minute. Despite her sorry set up, Rose felt fine – great even – and yet the doctors, and even Lazard, had insisted she stayed on the ward for yet another week, _like she hadn't done enough lying down_, and made sure she was strong enough to return to training.

Rose wasn't happy.

"But I feel fine. You said yourselves my vitals are good." She'd pressed to the doctors, when they'd come to give her this unwanted information.

The problem was – according to Angeal at least – no one had ever reacted to the infusion like Rose had. Sure, she'd been awake when others hadn't, but her actual biological reaction was unheard of too. It was like her body had gone into battle mode, like it was facing some terrible disease. Everything just shut down. And then, when the supposed threat had been defeated, it all started up again, happy as anything. It was a miracle she was even still alive.

And yet, Hojo had not been fired.

"Because that makes sense, _why_?" She had pressed to Lazard, when he'd confirmed this awful nugget of knowledge. "Sir, he's a sadistic psychopath."

"He's Shinra's lead scientist."

"He belongs in a cell."

"Rose, it isn't my decision."

Give him his due, Lazard had sounded genuinely sorry, but it did nothing to calm Rose's complete indignation of the whole thing. The professor had basically used her as a human guinea pig, and gotten some kind of sick pleasure out of it too, and what was his punishment? He wasn't allowed to play with her any more.

Big whoop.

Rose would have to find some other way of evening the scales...

Other than that, she was glad that the week passed relatively quickly. She had visitors, mainly Zack, Kunsel and Angeal, who distracted her from her boredom. After she'd been de-comatose for a few days, she received a Moogle card signed 'Finally awake then, Princess?' with a phone number attached. She didn't have to guess who _that_ was from. Kunsel had been the first to spot it, of course, and Angeal had given the card a judging 'Hm', when the plucky Third Class had pointed it out.

"The guy just doesn't know how to take the word 'no' for an answer." Kunsel scoffed, flinging the card back down with open distaste. "It's like he's never heard it before."

"With that ego, I doubt that he has." Rose giggled, turning to observe her brother's stiff expression with amusement. "And you can stop that. It's none of your business who I date."

"I didn't say anything."

"Before you do."

"What!?" Kunsel spun towards her in a panicked frenzy. "Tell me you're not going to call him? He's a _Turk_, Rose! It's like... fraternising with the enemy!"

She rolled her eyes. "That's a little dramatic."

He looked at her seriously. "Look, I know you've been in a coma, but there's no need to lower your standards."

"I'm not _lowering_ anything." She laughed, giving him a judging shake of her head. "When's Zack coming by? You're both annoying me."

"Later." Angeal answered. "He has some training to complete."

And that was pretty much her week. A week of people. All the people, except one, The only one, she really had thought she would see.

Sephiroth.

Rose had heard nothing. Not from him, not from others, his name hadn't come up at all. So where was he? Surely Angeal had known that Sephiroth was there when it happened - when Hojo had carried out his little experiment - so why hadn't he said anything? Rose had questions, questions she'd preferred were answered by the silver-haired SOLDIER himself, but she'd take what she could get. Questions like:

What happened?

Had Sephiroth tried to stop Hojo?

Had he left to get Lazard?

Did he simply stand by?

She needed to know. She wasn't entirely sure why it mattered, but it did.

He hadn't even come by to see her. Everyone else had. Even _Reno_ had sent what she was sure he thought was a "cute" gesture, but the man who had promised to stand by her side in her brother's absence? Nothing.

_Maybe because Angeal's back now, he feels that it isn't his place any more? _She bit her lip. _Was that all it was? Another duty to tick off the list?_

Rose felt her heart sink, but she shook her head, her thoughts were getting the better of her.

_You hardly know him. He hardly knows you. You had a few training sessions together, and some chance meetings, but that's it. He owes you nothing. _

She looked across at her phone on the night stand. _Still. He could have called. It's polite. I could have died._

Feeling a surge of throwaway confidence, she swiped her cell from her bedside. Punching the screen to bring up her contacts list, she checked the time. _6:00pm, it's not like he should be busy._

Rose hit Sephiroth's number and brought the phone up to her ear. The number rung for several seconds, and continued on to a point that Rose thought he was never going to answer. She was about to hang up, when she heard an answering click from the other side.

"_...Rose?"_

Her breath caught in her throat. She hadn't thought this through.

She had no idea what to say.

"I'm not dead." It wasn't the best opening sentence, but she had nothing else.

A pause. _"...I'm glad to hear it."_

She nodded, forgetting he couldn't see. More silence. "Erm, Sephiroth?"

"_Yes?"_

"What..." Rose trailed off, suddenly feeling very foolish. _He owes you nothing. _She sighed. "It doesn't matter. Sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you."

More silence, and she was about to hang up with defeated acceptance, when...

"_We'll talk when I return. Currently I'm deployed in Wutai, but I should be back soon. It's a minor matter."_

Rose blinked, surprised. "Oh. Okay." She wasn't sure what had put her off guard more, the knowledge he was in Wutai, or the fact he'd suggested a non-formal meeting.

"_And, Rose?"_

"Yes?"

"_I really am glad you're awake."_

Heat flooded her cheeks, and suddenly, she was all too grateful he wasn't there. "Thank you." She said thickly, pathetically flustered. It was time to end the call. "Erm, be careful, okay?"

"_I'll try._" He said, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. _So cocky._

Rose hung up the phone, already feeling like she'd handled the whole conversation like a complete idiot. At least she knew why he hadn't come to see her, and they _would_ talk about what happened that night, just not now. _It probably wasn't the best conversation for a phone call, _she relented, casting the cell aside_. _She could wait.

To her surprise, the thing rang again.

"Er, hello?" She hadn't recognised the number.

"_Rose?_ _Rose is that you?_"

She knew the voice, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Um, yeah?"

"_Sorry you probably don't remember me, but I – "_

And then it hit her. "Barbara! Hi!" She gushed, genuinely happy to have recalled her. She frowned. "Wait, how did you get this number?"

"_Yes, so sorry about that. You wouldn't believe the contacts the fan clubs have._"

Rose almost laughed. "Of course. I'll let the stalker-ry-ness slide this time. What's up?"

"_I'm sorry." _She said again, her voice filled with emotion. "_I know we don't really know each other, but I really need your help._"

"Oh, erm, sure?"

Rose just wasn't prepared for what she heard next...

**R&R!**

**Hey guys! So many more readers have come on board! Thank you. I hope you're still enjoying. Thanks again for the reviews/favs/and follows. I will reply to all reviews – pinky swear. And if you have any questions, you're welcome to PM.**

**Anyway, take care. If you liked this, let me know. And hopefully there should be a new chapter up by Wednesday :)**


	20. The Past Bites

**~ Watch Me ~**

_The Past Bites_

"So, where is it you're taking me again?"

Rose glanced sideways at Angeal, the pair of them moving casually through the made-up streets of Sector 8. She grinned. "I told you, you'll have to wait and see. Geez, why do you always have to be so suspicious?"

"It's my job. Besides, you're acting weird." He finished flatly, giving her a distrusting look. "Why do you keep looking at your phone?"

She quickly shoved her cell away. "I'm just making sure we're going in the right direction, is all."

"The right direction for _where_?"

"The place I want to take you." She replied cryptically, knowing she wasn't going to be able to keep up this obtuse behaviour for much longer.

_Why did Barbara have to live so far into the Sector?_

Angeal scoffed. "You said we were going for a _drink_. This road takes us to the neighbourhoods." He noted knowingly, gesturing lightly up the lamp lit pathway. "No bars up here that I know of."

"Look, will you just _stop_." Rose snapped, nerves finally getting the better of her. "I _have_ been in a coma, y'know, and you're really starting to stress me out!"

"Fine, fine." Angeal relented, raising his hands in mock surrender. "As long as you know I warned you."

Rose rolled her eyes. So that was it, he thought she was lost.

"Have a little faith, brother." She smiled, playfully knocking into his arm. "I have a feeling you're really going to love this place."

"Mmhm, we'll see." Hesitating, he regarded her slowly, curious. "So... how _are_ you feeling?"

"Me? I'm great, thanks. Why?" Rose smiled, amused by his sudden concern. "Worried I might suddenly drop dead or something?"

"That's not funny."

"No, probably not." Rose conceded, looking as apologetic as she could. "But, if you can't laugh about these things..." She shrugged genially, but sensing that Angeal was not about to bend on this matter anytime soon, quickly changed the subject. "So, I never did ask you, how was Wutai?"

He'd been back a few weeks, but what with Rose in a coma, and his sole focus being on her finally getting better, they'd had little time to chat about his overseas deployment.

Angeal shrugged.

"Same as it always is. Lots of fighting, lots of people dying. If I'm honest, it's all seeming a little pointless now. No one is willing to move on. It's just a constant cycle of battles."

Rose frowned. She'd never heard her brother sound so defeated. "But, isn't that what war is?"

"Perhaps. But there comes a time when a man should lay down his sword. I don't know... I just think we've passed it." She saw her own frown reflected in Angeal's face, his brow furrowed deeply under the weight of his thoughts. He looked at her. "On the note of swords, Lazard should be happy for you to get your own back from Hojo."

Rose grinned wickedly. "Oh don't you worry about that. I've already got it."

He looked at her doubtfully. "Last I checked, it was still locked up in his lab?"

"Yes, and I'm sure that was the case when the good professor checked too." She chimed, her smile only widening. Angeal looked confused, and she happily explained herself. "So, you know that thing I can do, where I can materialise the sword into my hand? Turns out I can do it from a distance too. Pretty cool, huh?" She did a little skip. "Think Hojo will be pissed?"

"Probably." Angeal admitted, sounding a little impressed.

She clapped. "Excellent. Gave myself a serious headache doing it, but it was worth it. Anything to get at that psycho-creep."

They walked along, Angeal in quiet contemplation, and then, "Have you told Lazard you can do that?"

"No." Rose admitted, suddenly worrying that maybe she should have. "But he knows that I'm going to be experimenting with the energy a bit more – it's part of the deal. Hojo signed me off as safe to be in the field, and I've promised Lazard I will practice controlling it as much as I can. In a safe environment of course." She added, catching the worrying flash that crossed Angeal's features.

"Mmm." Came his unconvinced reply, and they once again fell back into silence. "Genesis is glad you're feeling better, by the way. If the company hadn't kept him in Wutai, he would have visited, but he asked me to pass on his best wishes to you."

"I'm sure he did." Rose muttered cynically, hopping over a large crack in the pavement.

Angeal sighed. "Don't you think you're both getting a little old to still be squabbling?"

"Angeal, he doesn't _like_ me. He never has. He sees me as some irritating thing, that just gets in his way all the time."

Angeal laughed. "In his defence, you did used to do just that."

Rose glared. "Only because you wouldn't let me play with you! There were hardly any other kids in the village, I was always left behind."

"Yes, and the day we did let you come along, you got yourself lost in the mines."

"Yeah, and that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't lead me in so deep."

Angeal stopped suddenly, his face confused. "What do you mean?"

"I followed you, and then I lost sight of you both when we got inside." Rose said, leaning against a low running wall. "You kept calling me, remember? I was shouting, and you just kept running off."

"Rose..." He looked uncomfortable, troubled. "Rose we followed _you_. We were hiding and you just came running passed. We followed you in, but we heard you shouting at someone, we just assumed you were playing."

Rose blanched. "You. I was shouting at _you_."

Angeal slowly shook his head. "No Rose, you weren't. We hung around to make sure you were safe, but we never went in as deep as you. It was too dangerous. It was only when we couldn't hear you that we realised how far you'd gone, and we quickly went for help."

Rose blinked, silent objections already forming on her lips. She remembered that day. She remembered it so clearly, that she could still taste the damp clinging to the walls of the mine. She'd only been little, and she was desperate for Angeal and Genesis to let her play with them. Despite her reservations, Rose had followed them into the mine, their voices leading her in deeper, and deeper, until she could no longer see the light at the entrance. Scared, she'd shouted for them to come out, to stop hiding, but it wasn't long before she realised she'd been left. She was alone for what felt like hours. Eventually her Mother and others came from the village. They found her sleeping not too far passed the entrance. But then...

"How did I get out?" She murmured thoughtfully, desperately trying to remember. "I remember being in the dark, and then Mom picking me up... so how did I...?" She looked at Angeal, and he seemed more lost for ideas than she did. "Why have you never mentioned this before? You let me think that you and Genesis just left me in there. Genesis has always teased me about it."

"You were always so convinced, and you know what he's like – anything to wind you up. Whatever happened in there, Rose, it terrified you. We all agreed, better to let you think it was just us playing a prank. I just never realised that you thought we'd lead you in there, no wonder you were so mad."

Rose ran her hands roughly through her hair. What did it all mean? She had been drawn into those mines twice in her life now, and twice she had been left with memories missing. It was so difficult, she could almost see it, but it was like having an incomplete jigsaw laid out in front of you. The pieces were there, but the picture wasn't clear yet.

She shook her head, defeated.

"Come on, we're going to be late if we don't hurry." There was nothing they could do now. Better to distract herself with the evening at hand, than dwell.

She sped off, but Angeal was soon on her heels.

"Rose, you can't just ignore something like this." He said, easily matching her stride. She caught him frowning again. "Wait. What do you mean, _we'll be late_?"

She caught sight of the street they needed, and quickly picked up her pace.

"I'm not ignoring it, I'm _diverting_ it." She said, spotting the house with the blue door Barbara had described. "And, yeah, I may not have been entirely truthful about tonight."

Angeal grabbed her arm, stopping them in the middle of the road. "What do you mean?"

Rose shifted sheepishly. "You remember that girl, the night I came to Midgar? The one that looked after my stuff?"

His face fell flat. "_Yes_." Angeal didn't look happy, he was probably remembering all the times Barbara had stroked his arm.

Rose forced a grin. "Well, I kinda promised we'd go round her house."

"What?!"

Rose noted that it looked like it was taking every ounce of his self control, not to break out into a lecture, and so carefully linking his arm, she steered them subtly toward their destination.

"Look, I kind of owe her. None her fan club believed her when she said she'd met you. Barb was really upset, and she kind of complicated things, by accidentally saying you'd agreed to come to their next meeting. So I thought..."

"Please tell me you aren't serious?" Angeal was looking at the house with smooth expression on his face. "There's no way I'm going in there, Rose."

"Now look." She began sternly, pulling him forward as he started to resist. "You face monsters and death on a daily basis, what's a few fan boys and girls? We'll only be there an hour, tops."

He dug his feet into the ground. They were right outside now. "Rose. I mean it. I'm not going in."

"Don't be so difficult."

"_I'm_ being difficult? You _tricked_ me!"

"You're a First Class SOLDIER. You shouldn't have been so easy to trick."

Angeal opened his mouth to argue, but they were both suddenly flooded in light, the front door of the small house, opening with a dramatic flurry.

"Rose!" Came a delighted squeal. Barbara flew eagerly down her steps. She turned to Angeal, her cheeks already red, her features thoroughly smitten. "Thank you so much for doing this. You have not idea how awful they've been. Calling me a liar, and all sorts..." She said, removing her glasses to give them a nervous clean. "I mean, I know I lied about you saying you'd come, but that was only because they were being so terrible. I've helped fund this club from the very beginning, you'd think they'd be kinder." She finished, pointedly replacing her spectacles.

Rose smiled warmly. "It's honestly no problem. Angeal was happy to do it. Weren't you, Angeal?" She looked up at her brother, smiling as sweetly as she could, her eyes pleading. He couldn't _not_ do this for Barbara, it would be like kicking a puppy.

He gave a grudging nod. "I'm afraid I can't stay long. Important SOLDIER business to get to, and all that."

Barbara erupted into more happy squeals. "No, no, I completely understand. Thank you, so, so much! Come in! Everyone is waiting for you. They're in the living room, my Mom made sandwiches!"

Rose watched as her hulk of a brother was smoothly whisked away, a tiny creature in a roll neck his kidnapper. Suppressing giggles, she tried not to dwell on the horror of her incident in the mines, _that can be tomorrows problem, _and happily went inside.

Rose could already hear a growing number of excited squeals, coming from the room next door. Chuckling, her eyes lightly scanned the walls, intrigued by the many faces that stared back at her from frames. Barb had a big family, she realised, all with small round faces and thick blond curls.

It was when Rose's gaze roamed over to the last picture that she froze.

_Shit! It's the boy from the warehouse!_

"Checking out our portrait family tree, are you?" Barbara suddenly appeared at Rose's shoulder, chocolate cake precariously in arms. "It's Dad's pride and joy, we've got five generations up there."

Rose nodded slowly, pretending to be interested. "Wow, that's really... nice. Whose _that_?" She asked, nodding toward the boy's picture. She tried to sound only lightly curious. "Is he family too, then?"

"Unfortunately." Barbara laughed, following Rose's gaze. "That's my little Brother, Ben. He's okay, but he's going through a rebellious phase. Hates anything to do with Shinra, thinks they're _destroying the planet_." She rolled her eyes. "Should have seen his face when I told him you guys were coming. Couldn't get out of here quick enough."

_I'll bet._

"_Really_?" Rose raised her eyebrows. "That's interesting. Maybe I should have a talk with him sometime, see if I can sort some things out?"

Barbara couldn't have looked more grateful if she'd tried.

**R&R!**

**Hey guys! How you all doing? Keeping safe, I hope? Thanks for all the adds, favs and reviews! As always :) Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are really appreciated. Take care!**


	21. White Sun

**~ Watch Me ~**

_White Sun_

Rose left Angeal in the lobby of Shinra HQ. He was keen to continue their conversation about the Banora Mines, but it was late, and Rose really needed some time alone to think. A lot of information had passed her ears that evening, and wondering about what to do with it all was really beginning to make her brain hurt.

Firstly there was Ben – the boy from the warehouse – should she make the Turks aware that she knew where he lived? She reasoned that they likely already knew his living situation, and probably didn't need her help, but what would happen if she didn't pass the information on, and it was vital to their investigation? Would she be chastised? Would her Third Class status be revoked?

Groaning loudly, Rose stepped into the elevator to take her to her digs. She sighed. _Why does everything always have to be so complicated?_

Then of course there was Angeal's version about what had happened in the mines – that had really rankled. She had no idea what it all meant, and without going back to Banora, – which she definitely _didn't _want to do – there was no way to investigate further.

Rose wondered if her power could offer some answers? There surely had to be a link? It had been her visit to the mines that had started it all. Perhaps the results of the tests Hojo had carried out might show her something? Not that he was likely to be overly forthcoming with the information...

There had to be a way for her to see her record.

The elevator doors opened, and she thoughtfully made her way down the corridor to her digs. The night's events going round in her head like a carousel. Fighting a frustrated urge to growl, she took the final corner at some speed. Unfortunately to Rose's surprise, she stormed face first into some unexpected body.

Yelping, she stumbled back, a gloved hand catching her elbow, before she could hit the floor. She steadied herself.

"S-Sephiroth? What the hell are you doing here?" She gasped. _He was supposed to be in Wutai._

"I returned a few hours ago." He answered smoothly, the ghost of a smile toying lightly at his features. "I thought I'd made you wait long enough to discuss what happened that night in the lab." His emerald gaze wandered over her playfully. Drinking in her small, startled appearance, he finally released her arm. "Are you so torn by distractions, that you can no longer see what's right in front of you?"

Brushing herself down, Rose glared. "I _wasn't_ distracted. I just didn't expect to find you lurking around the corner."

Sephiroth lightly raised an eyebrow. "You should always expect the unexpected."

"_Noted_." Rose replied flatly, rolling her eyes, before finally straightening up. She looked at him suspiciously. "How did you know where my room was anyway? Is there a bulletin out that I'm not aware of or something, because people keep turning up."

"Your room number is on your internal profile. The company believes it encourages communication. You can choose to hide it if you want."

"Right." She answered softly, feeling incredibly despondent with herself. No wonder Reno had found her so quickly. She sighed and headed for her room. "I'll definitely have to change that. Makes me look far too sociable."

Pushing the door ajar, Rose hesitated. Sephiroth hadn't moved, and it was then that she realised, he may have planned to go somewhere else for their little talk. After all, entering the bedroom of your best friend's sister, especially late at night, was never going to be looked at favourably.

Even if it was completely innocent.

She swallowed nervously. "Sorry, I just assumed you were coming in. Did you want to go somewhere else?"

Sephiroth seemed to consider her for a moment. "It is getting late... maybe here is best."

Rose nodded and went inside. To her horror, she'd forgotten the state she'd left the place in, and stealthily as she could, she hastily stumbled around her room, grabbing up any clothing or discarded items, and shoving them unceremoniously into her nearby wardrobe. She'd just managed to shut them in when Sephiroth appeared, smoothly closing the door behind him.

His gaze wondered curiously over the room.

"I know, I know, it's basically a coffin." Rose said pointedly, expecting the same sizing comment she'd heard from every other visitor. "But it's _my_ tiny coffin, so be nice."

"I wasn't going to say anything." He replied, his gaze lowering to the scattered papers on her desk. His eyes narrowed. "Is that your Mother?"

"Huh?" Rose raised her eyebrows, confused until she followed his eye to the small crumbled photograph discarded on the desktop. She picked it up. "Oh yeah. It's normally in my bag." She said, keen to explain away it's rather dishevelled appearance. "Yep, that's my Mom."

The picture was of the pair of them sat outside their home in Banora. Rose couldn't have been much older than five. The smiles were wide. It was happier times.

"You look close." He noted, leaning carefully over her shoulder.

Rose tried to ignore his proximity.

"We were." She confessed, distracted by a stray lock of silver hair, brushing lightly against her cheek.

She felt him shift.

"_Were_?" He repeated.

Rose allowed the photo to slip from her fingers, and headed in a flurry towards her night stand.

"Unfortunately Mom still thinks of me as the little girl in the picture. It gets a little suffocating at times. We argue." Shrugging off her jacket, she dropped onto the edge of her bed, and roughly untied her boot laces. "What about you? Your Mom must be proud? Shinra's honoured war hero."

Kicking off her boots, she looked up in time to catch a strange expression flicker ominously across Sephiroth's narrow profile.

Unfortunately it didn't take long for him to explain why.

"Perhaps she would have been. Unfortunately my Mother died shortly after I was born."

Rose paled, mortified with herself for being so insensitive. She jumped up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

To her surprise, he was smiling. "It's fine, Rose, I came to terms with it a long time ago."

Rose didn't believe that was entirely true, but she didn't want to push the matter further. Something like that was private, and it wasn't like Sephiroth to allow her to push boundaries. In fact, his demeanour the entire night had been completely out of character.

Rose shook the thought from her mind.

"Did you want a drink?" She said instead, indicating a small fridge in the corner. "I have sodas?"

"Sure." He replied, clearly happy for the change of subject.

Feeling better, Rose passed him his can.

"Cheers." She grinned, knocking their drinks together. She caught him smirking again, clearly amused by something in her actions, and huffed. "Now what have I done that's so funny?"

"Nothing." He said softly, subtly shaking his head. "I just don't usually do things like this."

She frowned. "Have drinks?"

"Socialise." He corrected her.

Rose thought back, remembering when Zack had told her how lucky she was to train with Sephiroth, that he was basically a recluse. Apparently he'd been right.

Her frown deepened. "Why though?"

He shrugged. "I've never really felt the need for it. Besides, people tend to find me intimidating."

Rose could see that. Sephiroth's appearance alone was enough to put you on edge, even without the armour and sword. Mix that with his omnipotent reputation and fighting skill, and you have someone who was perfectly unapproachable. Like looking at the Sun.

"You have Angeal and Genesis?" She offered, shyly brushing a stray tendril behind her ear. "And I don't find you intimidating." She half lied, watching nervously as he suddenly closed the distance between them.

Her room really was small.

"Is that so?" He murmured softly, his expression turning playful, as his tilted his head thoughtfully down at her. "I guess I'll have to try harder in future."

"Uh-huh." She nodded dumbly, treacherous heat turning her pale cheeks to crimson, her heart now a painful lump in her throat.

Rose tried to swallow, but the ball of nerves refused to dislodge itself, and in a bid to create some much needed distance, she dropped herself down onto her bed, bringing her knees up to her chest as she pressed herself back against her pillows. It was shameful really, her body reacting like this, he was just a man for goodness sake, she needed to get a grip.

"So, Hojo." She stammered breathlessly, taking a large gulp from her soda can. "What the hell happened? No one will tell me anything."

Sephiroth's lips twitched upwards briefly, clearly delighted by her reaction, but he allowed whatever teasing comment he had to slide, and instead slowly nodded his head.

"Do you mind if I sit?" He murmured, carefully removing his sword.

Rose shook her head.

Setting his Masamune beside her own blade, Sephiroth settled beside her on the edge of the bed. "You do rile easily, don't you?"

She breathed. "So people keep telling me."

"You really should learn to watch that. An enemy could use it to distract you, and you distract yourself enough as it is."

"Strangely, an _enemy_ hasn't tried to wind me up yet." She replied, probably a little too haughtily. "And I don't get distracted. I just... prioritise differently. You should know better than to act that way. It's unprofessional."

Sephiroth laughed. "Now you sound like Angeal."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're all about the compliments tonight, aren't you?"

"My apologies." He murmured warmly, the mako in his eyes buzzing with life. "I promise not to rile you further."

She considered him, relaxing a little. "Good. I'd hate to have to throw you out."

Sephiroth observed her silently for a moment, his gaze dancing with an emotion Rose couldn't quite place. His cat-like orbs appeared to search her features, a starved man suddenly faced with forbidden fruit, but the words that were forming on his lips never came, and his gaze lowered, flickering briefly to the bare skin of her legs before shifting awkwardly away.

Rose's mouth had gone dry. Had she imagined that?

"I stopped Hojo as soon as you started to scream." Sephiroth confessed suddenly, distracting her from her fanciful thoughts. "In hindsight, I should have intervened long before. Forgive me."

"It wasn't _your_ fault." Rose answered quietly, confused by the guilt she heard in his voice. "How were you to know what he would do?" Sephiroth said nothing, and she pressed on. "What... what was that stuff he injected me with? It couldn't have been the mako, I don't feel any different."

"Your mako infusion failed, the professors aren't sure why, though it is likely to do with the level that is already in your system. As for the substance he injected you with..." Sephiroth hesitated. "There is no record of it."

"But it wasn't just mako?"

"No."

Rose nodded slowly. "I knew it."

"Whatever it was," he continued, finally meeting her gaze once again. "You reacted completely unexpectedly to it, at least that's what I took from Hojo's reaction. He knew it would be painful, but then you abruptly stopped screaming, and it was like you had just passed out, except..."

Rose frowned, intrigued by his hesitation. "Except what?"

"You glowed."

Her brow lifted, shocked. "I _what_?" Whatever she had expected him to say, it wasn't that.

"It didn't last long, no more than a few seconds, after that you could have just been asleep. But it excited Hojo, and that is rarely ever a good thing."

Rose blanched. "But he's been warned, right? He's not allowed to come near me any more."

Sephiroth inclined his head, but he didn't offer her any reassurances, a gesture that made her heart sink sickeningly. There had to be a line that even Hojo couldn't cross, surely?

"If you want real answers, try and speak to Hollander. He might not work with Hojo, but he ensures that he's more than aware of what he's researching."

Rose nodded, more questions flying noisily through her head. She scooted to the edge of the bed. "Hollander... that's the professor I met before, isn't it? The one that was with Hojo that night?"

"It is."

She bit her lip thoughtfully. "Okay. Okay, I could do that. He seemed... tolerable, at least? I mean, he clearly didn't like Hojo, and that's always a plus in my book." Rose grinned, only to find Sephiroth watching her closely again. She simpered timidly. "Is something wrong?"

He considered her. "Your eyes." He remarked softly, and Rose felt his knee brush against her own. "I had assumed that their colour came from the high levels of mako in your blood, but the little girl in this picture shares the same physical quality."

Rose looked down, she hadn't seen him pick up the photo of her Mother and her. She took it gently between shy fingertips.

"They're not so unusual." She said, studying the child with the bright emerald orbs. "I'm sure they're pretty ordinary if you were to look around."

"There is nothing ordinary about you, Rose."

Something in the way he spoke made her look up. He was watching her again like he had before, a man torn between his morales, and what he wanted. It was like she could wash away at any moment. Footprints in the sand.

No one had ever looked at her like that.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She breathed quietly, distracted by his own body and closeness. She shifted, and his nose grazed lightly against her cheek, her heart fluttering like bird wings in her chest.

"I should go." He murmured stiffly, and Rose was pleased to see he was a little distracted himself. "It's getting late."

"It is." She mumbled in agreement, though part of her panicked that he was going to do the gentlemanly thing.

There was so much to suggest that this was the wrong thing to do. Sephiroth was her superior. He was her brother's friend. They hardly knew each other, and yet when he began to dutifully pull away, Rose let out an active sound of protest.

She threw her lips onto his a little harder than was necessary, greedily twisting her fingers up into his hair in order to halt his retreat. Luckily Sephiroth didn't seem to mind, she could feel his devilish grin pressed eagerly against her mouth, before skilfully shifting her back against the pillows. He must have removed his gloves, because knowing fingertips soon traversed her spine, venturing boldly beneath thin cloth to paint intricate patterns over bare ribs.

Rose sighed, and Sephiroth's head dipped toward the delicate skin of her throat, knowing lips tracing her arches with expert skill, as incoherent words rolled tellingly off her tongue.

Her hands swept across his bare chest, eager to remove his coat, but the material caught tauntingly against his shoulder armour, and Rose let out a frustrated growl.

"Patience." He smirked, catching her lips in another deep kiss, before smoothly detangling himself from his armour and leathers.

Rose wasted no time memorising him, her fingertips travelling the tight contours of his body with feverish delight. They quickly grew daring, stroking a slow and purposeful line down the centre of his abdomen.

Chuckling, Sephiroth halted her efforts, strong fingers shackling her wrists, and pinning them pointedly over her head.

"You have the self-discipline of a toddler." He chided, gazing down at her with clear amusement. "I'm trying to savour this."

Rose pouted with frustration, fighting half-heartedly against his hold, before giving a wicked grin. She thrust her up hips up to meet his, enticing a barely stifled groan from the First Class SOLDIER, as she pressed cruelly against his need.

Smug, Rose giggled triumphantly. "Now whose distracted?"

"Hardly." He countered softly, quickly regaining his composure. His hands trailed purposefully down her waist. "As always, Miss Hewley, you hold my complete attention."

He roughly pulled her hips forward, enticing more surprised giggles from Rose's lips, before skilfully slipping off her shorts.

She opened her mouth argue about double standards, but Sephiroth smoothly caught her lips with his, silencing her to a moan.

Rose happily surrendered.

His touch sent every nerve in her body on fire, the anticipation of them being together was more than words, it was so completely tangible. Soon all garments were forgotten, their skin moving softly together as their bodies intertwined. Then he was inside her, each thrust tempting soft moans, and unintelligible words to fall loosely from her tongue. Later – much later – he would leave her, sneaking out in the early hours to ensure he wasn't seen.

They'd agreed it was for the best.

For now though, Rose was happy to be lost in the rapture, devoured by a being she'd compared to the Sun.

**R&R!**

**Okay guys, I'm going to level. This took me a LONG time to write. Things were edited, they were changed, until it got to a point, that if I kept going over it, then I was never going to be happy. Are you happy? I hope so – please let me know.**

**And as always, thank you, and take care x x x**


	22. Orders

**~ Watch Me ~**

_Orders_

"Trainings really taken it out of you today, huh?"

Rose looked up from her burger, she'd been eating it for the last twenty minutes, and had only managed half. She frowned at Zack, ignoring the noise of the cafeteria.

"What do you mean?"

"You look like a zombie. Hey, don't sweat it. It's your first day back since all the hospital stuff, you'll get it."

Rose managed a nod. Zack was right. Training had really taken it out of her today, and yes it was only her first day back, but staying up into the early hours with Sephiroth probably hadn't helped either.

She smiled.

To her right, Kunsel snorted. "You planning on marrying that burger?"

Her gaze snapped up. "What?"

He shrugged. "Just never seen anyone stare so lovingly at food."

She rolled her eyes. "It's a good burger, what can I say?"

Inside her pocket, her phone buzzed, and she silenced Kunsel's smart retort with a finger.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Rose, it's Lazard. I need you to come to my office; bring Zack and Kunsel with you."_

"Okay, sure." She nodded, then, horrified, she remembered herself. "I mean – _yes, sir_."

A light chuckle. "_Thank you. Talk soon_."

Rose pocketed her phone.

"C'mon." She said, getting eagerly up from the table. "Lazard wants to see us."

Kunsel frowned, following suit. "_All_ of us? Me to?"

"You were mentioned." She replied flatly.

"Wow. Didn't know he cared."

Rose scoffed. "Just move, will you?"

Contrast to Kunsel's small tremor of emotion, ahead of her, Zack was buzzing, and they set off.

"Do you think we have a new mission?" He said quickly, his excitement setting him almost five steps ahead. "You think they're sending us to Wutai?"

"I dunno, maybe?" Rose bit her lip thoughtfully, a small bubble of excitement inflating in her own belly. She looked at Kunsel. "What do you think?"

He shrugged. "These days it could be anything. There's just as much trouble in the city, as there is out in Wutai. It's probably something along those lines... unless we're getting fired."

Rose paled and he laughed.

"I was kidding."

"Yeah, I know that." She said awkwardly, brushing the few loose strands from her ponytail back behind her ears.

Suddenly, guilt had tugged at her excitement, pulling at the loose thread until it completely unravelled. In a sudden epiphany, she'd wondered whether her relationship with Sephiroth would get her into trouble. Could even lose her, her position in SOLDIER?

Sensing a downward spiral, Rose quickly pulled herself together, all too aware of the weird looks Kunsel was suddenly giving her. She reminded herself, that they'd slept together _once_, that hardly constituted a relationship. Besides, it wasn't anyone else's business, and as far as she was aware, no one else _knew_, so she could hardly be in any kind of trouble for it.

Somehow, her reasoning didn't help.

The journey to Lazard's office was not a quiet one. Zack's level of enthusiasm only grew the closer they'd got to the Director's door, and Rose and Kunsel were forced to bring him into check, levelling with him sternly in the corridor outside.

Zack raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. I'm cool."

Kunsel rolled his eyes. "You do this every time. Don't let your hopes get too high. This could just be about drill, or something equally as dull. Wait to hear what he says, before you explode like a baby firework."

Zack nodded, clearly apologetic. "I know, I know, I'm calming it." He looked at Rose. "Guess this is what Angeal means, when he says I need to learn more control."

Rose smiled, amused. "Ah, don't worry about it. He's controlled enough for all of us – _trust me_."

Zack laughed. "Can't argue with that."

The three of them, now holding themselves to a professional standard, went inside. To Rose's surprise, Lazard's office was far more crowded than she expected it to be, and it was with sizeable effort, that she managed to keep that surprise from her features.

Beside the Director, Angeal and Sephiroth stood dutifully side by side at his shoulder. Their faces characteristically unreadable, as Rose and her friends cautiously entered. She threw a curious look toward Angeal, but Sephiroth's gaze was trained firmly to the floor, a slight that elicited a sinking sensation deep in Rose's chest.

_Don't be stupid_, she told herself, y_ou're supposed to be playing it cool. He can't exactly serenade you in front of everyone, can he? _She fought a frown. _A small acknowledgement wouldn't have hurt though._

Her disappointment turning quickly to annoyance, she fumed silently where she stood.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Zack questioned smoothly, his emotions now completely in check, and eager to hold his superior's attention.

Lazard nodded. "Yes. After careful consideration, I will be sending the three of you to support Sephiroth and Angeal in Wutai. The mission will need trust, and as you are all acquainted in one way or another, I see this being the perfect fit."

Rose felt Zack stiffen beside her.

Lazard continued. "You will be accompanied by a handful of Troops too, of course, but this is more of a good-will gesture. I have no doubt that the five of you could handle this all too well on your own." He glanced at Sephiroth and Angeal. "Some of you _completely_ on your own, but it will be good experience, and one-hundred percent vital to the war effort on the ground."

Beside Rose, Kunsel nodded, his mind clearly deep in thought. "What will we be doing?"

"For security reasons, you will not be briefed until you are in the air to go. You'll be setting off at 0300 hours Monday morning. You've got a day and a half, I suggest the three of you spend it preparing."

Slowly allowing the information to sink in, Rose opened her mouth to probe it further, but decided against it.

Any reservations she had about being ready, now wasn't the time to share.

"If there aren't any questions?" Lazard wondered airily, his light gaze travelling lazily over their little trio, before settling on her. Met with silence, he inclined his head. "Then that's all for now, you can go. Unless, there's anything either of you wanted to add?"

He raised his brow pointedly toward Sephiroth and Angeal. The former merely shook his head, but Angeal folded his arms, his aqua gaze narrowing pointedly toward a strangely silent Zack.

"Zack, don't think this gets you out of training. I still expect to see you in the VR rooms tomorrow at 0600. Clear?"

"Yes, sir!" The young Third Class grinned eagerly, his puppy-like energy already beginning to trickle out. "I won't let you down!"

Spinning on his heels, he all but bounced out of the room, Kunsel following calmly behind in an effort to look controlled. Rose quickly nodded her goodbyes, sharing a fleeting glance in Sephiroth's direction, before she followed suit. To her annoyance, she found him flicking carelessly through his phone, his face almost bored as he continued to ignore her.

She swiftly exited the room.

"Rose! Hey, Rose!"

Behind her Zack and Kunsel were yelling. So blinding was her rage, that she hadn't even noticed that she'd stormed straight passed them.

In an effort to save face, she stopped.

"What's up with _you_?" Kunsel half laughed, the pair of them finally catching up with her. "You came out of there like a tiny angry hurricane! We'd only been gone two seconds!"

Rose shook her head. "Sorry, I just remembered that I, you know, needed to be somewhere."

She dropped her gaze. The lameness of her excuse sounded painful even to her own ears.

"Yeah, of course..." Raising an eyebrow, Kunsel shared a playful look with Zack. "We better hope she doesn't get taken hostage in Wutai. A lying ability like that, she'd have us sold out in seconds."

"I'm not lying!" She pressed, ignoring Zack's boyish sniggers. "I do have other things in my life, you know. It's not just you two."

Smirking, Kunsel nodded ironically. "Right, right. So I guess it has nothing to do with Sephiroth treating you like you're suddenly the invisible woman?"

"I..." She stilled, suddenly terrified. Was she that obvious? "What do you mean?"

Kunsel laughed, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder, and giving it a squeeze.

"I know you're eager to train, but like Zack said, you've just gotten out of hospital. It would be unethical of him to push you back into it too quickly. Zack's been training with your brother for the last year now, they have a routine. Sephiroth's probably just trying to ease you back into things, you're not being _dropped_. Besides, he's not long been back from Wutai himself, has he?"

Rose blinked. So that's what they thought it was. That she was worried about her professional reputation. That Sephiroth's supposed lack of interest was a dark omen, and warned of future dismissal from his training. The relief almost made her laugh.

Concentrating hard, Rose slowly nodded her head. "You really think so?"

"Of course. Now cheer the hell up. We have drinking to do." Kunsel grinned, clapping her lightly on the back. "Above plate or below?"

Zack, ever the professional when it came to SOLDIER business, quickly shook his head. "No way, Kunsel. You heard Angeal, I've got an early start, and it's already nearly eight. We should all get an early night."

Kunsel rolled his eyes. "You realise being this boring doesn't suit you?" He turned to Rose. "You're not going to leave me hanging too, are you?"

"I..."

Against Rose's hip, her phone vibrated. Apologising, she quickly pulled it out, turning on the screen to find a message waiting.

"_VR rooms. Ten Minutes. - S"_

Despite her previous anger at the silver-haired SOLDIER, Rose found a small smile tugging annoyingly at her lips.

She looked up, immediately apologetic.

"Sorry, Kunsel. Something's come up – for real this time."

Sharing an outraged look toward Zack, he open his mouth to argue, but Rose quickly skipped between them, waving happily over her shoulder as she headed eagerly for the escalators.

"Have a fun night though!" She called back at them, ignoring Kunsel's predictably rude hand gesture.

Despite her sudden enthusiasm to see Sephiroth, once out of Zack and Kunsel's eyesight, Rose slowed her footing. Her anger compared with her excitement, was dull, but it was still fresh, and if Sephiroth thought he could have her at his beckoned call, after barely even noting her existence, he had another thing coming.

Rose glanced at the time. She could always grab a soda.

**R&R!**

**Guys, I apologise! I'm back at work, so chapters may take longer. I'm hoping one a week. More if I'm lucky? Hope you're all okay. Thank you for all my reviews, I'll reply to the ones I can. Rielle, thanks so much, your review was lovely. Sorry I can't reply properly.**

**Hope you liked this chapter? Wasn't sure if it flowed okay? But I can't keep re-writing lol. Might edit after, if you do have any pointers.**

**Take care. Reviews may be replied to tomorrow, as it is very late here XD xx**


	23. Angel of Mine

**~ Watch Me ~**

_Angel of Mine_

The corridors were dark as Rose made her way towards the training rooms, and she realised the day was catching up on her once again, as she awkwardly stifled a yawn. She checked the time, it was almost eight-thirty.

She'd been longer than she'd intended.

Having been annoyed when Sephiroth had suggested meeting at eight, Rose had purposely procrastinated, grabbing a soda and candy bar from the nearby store, and taking her sweet-ass time. Now, instead of feeling victorious, she found herself worrying that he'd have gotten bored of waiting for her and simply left.

She checked her phone. No calls or messages. Her heart sank.

Rose was annoyed that Sephiroth had completely ignored her during the meeting with Lazard, but she did want to see him.

She broke into a jog.

To her relief, though she made sure to keep it from her features, she found him waiting patiently outside the VR room. He didn't look up when she rounded the corner, instead his gaze remained firmly trained down towards his phone screen, his face utterly unreadable as she quietly stopped beside him.

He smirked.

"Done sulking now?" He wondered softly, pocketing his phone, as he moved his knowing emeralds down to meet her own.

Rose scoffed, insulted. "_Sulking_? I wasn't _sulking, _Sephiroth."

To add to her irritation further, he tittered, as though she was some small child having a tantrum, and crossing her arms, Rose glared.

Sephiroth, unperturbed by this, lightly shook his head. "Of course, clearly I was mistaken."

Leaving his words hanging tauntingly in the air, he turned, heading cleanly into the VR room, as Rose followed hotly on his heels.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She snapped, storming towards him as he looked back lazily over his shoulder.

"That you're not upset." He quipped, a wry smile teasing playfully at the edges of his lips.

Rose stepped pointedly in front of him. "I am _not _upset." She pressed crossly, ignoring the way the lights flickered when she spoke. "But if I was, it would be you're fault."

"I thought it might." He murmured indulgently, his focus on the loose tendrils of hair that had fallen wildly across her features. "If you calm down, perhaps we can discuss it?"

Sephiroth gently brushed the rebellious strands from her vision, the small gesture sparking a trail of heat tauntingly across her skin, but Rose was not to be distracted.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Talk to me like I'm a child."

"Then don't act like one."

She huffed, completely indignant, but despite her anger, a small voice whispered that perhaps he did have a point. She hadn't exactly come at this maturely. Rather than discussing her issue with him like any well-rounded person might, she had dramatically stormed off, throwing her weight around in a bid to demonstrate how upset she was.

_Sulked_.

Rose dropped her gaze, falling back reluctantly on the truth, as she lightly scuffed her boot against the tiled floor. "You didn't even look at me."

"In Lazard's office?"

She nodded. "It was like you were trying to avoid me, after we had, _you know_... and I thought..." She fell silent, realising how terribly pathetic she sounded.

They had slept together, but that didn't mean that either of them owed the other anything; they were adults, and yet the thought of being brushed aside, of meaning nothing to him, cut her deeper than she cared to admit.

A moments hesitation, a moments silence, and gloved fingers curved slowly under her chin, encouraging her to meet his gaze. Sephiroth moved closer.

"Rose, we agreed not to make others aware. We work together, we have to hold a professional standard. You were the one who was worried what people would think." He added softly, searching her gaze for a hint that he was wrong.

Rose internally kicked herself.

"Doesn't mean you have to treat me like I'm the invisible woman." She murmured, paraphrasing Kunsel as she pointedly lifted her jaw out of his hold. "You're supposed to be my mentor, surely that equates for some interaction?"

Sephiroth met her words with more silence, a heavy sigh breezing past his lips, as he carefully thought them over.

"Perhaps, but you have a habit of not keeping your emotions in check. Angeal would have noticed, and he is the one you are so keen to hide everything from, is he not?"

Rose pouted, the beginnings of an argument dying on her tongue. She wanted nothing more than to argue that she was more than capable of controlling her own feelings, but she had already lost that moral high ground with her earlier transgressions.

"Fine." She sighed, considering him as he was. She quirked a brow. "You realise, of course, how big headed that makes you sound?" She said instead, watching distrustfully as Sephiroth carefully closed the gap between them.

He smirked at her reaction, bending low to ghost his mouth across her own. "My apologies." He teased, his breath falling softly across her cheek.

Rose shivered, desperately trying to remember she was mad, as strong arms snaked their way purposefully around her waist. Sephiroth's hands drifted knowingly to her hips, pulling her closer, and Rose found herself pinned against his chest. Her fingers splayed across it, the muscle chiselled to ridiculous perfection. Her lips found his automatically, of course, the two drawn together like opposite ends of a magnet. Their kisses soft and warm.

Rose could have stayed liked that forever, the taste of him enveloping her completely, the world utterly insignificant, but of course he pulled away, shamelessly smug as he allowed her to catch her breath.

"You don't fight fair." She mumbled breathlessly, clinging hazardously to the front of his coat, as her feet threatened to lose their footing.

Sephiroth smirked. "Then I am forgiven?"

She thought about it. "Maybe."

He considered her. "Because I do have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Rose felt her eyes light up, woes suddenly forgotten, as Sephiroth carefully pulled out his phone.

His thumb moved across the screen as though he was setting up a training session for them both, but after a click, Rose watched eagerly as around her, an abandoned beach began to materialise. She was awestruck, her gaze wandering, mesmerised, between the pure white sand, endless ocean, and spiralling night sky above them.

Her smile etched itself from ear to ear, her eyes drawn upwards towards the never ending blanket of stars that arched high over her head, she faltered.

"Do you like it?" Sephiroth murmured.

Rose nodded, too beguiled to speak, as slowly she made her way toward the shore line. She regarded the water's edge, knowing if she were to touch it, the realness of it all would be ruined, and settled instead on listening to the waves crash subtly against the beach, the wind swirling playfully around her, as she happily drank it all in.

Sighing, Rose glanced back over her shoulder to find Sephiroth watching her, his interest held by her, and her alone.

"It's so beautiful." She simpered, slowly moving back to stand beside him.

He inclined his head. "Shinra tech at it's finest. You see now why it would be no good for training?"

"I do feel very distracted." She confessed, her eyes once again roaming the beautiful expanse. "But it's definitely better than a dojo. Besides, you said I needed to focus more, this is a perfect handicap to learn against."

"That's what the meditation is supposed to be for." He reminded her pointedly, forcing her to remember all her failed attempts at blocking out distractions.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine. But what about this..." Playfully she drew her sword, swinging it thoughtfully in front her, before angling it teasingly towards his heart. "If I beat you, we get to train here always."

Sephiroth didn't even flinch. "That hardly seems fair to you."

Rose shook her head, watching with growing excitement as he carefully drew his own blade from his sheath.

"So cocky." She remarked disbelievingly, caught damnably between despair and awe, as Sephiroth slowly began to circle her. "You can't win all the time. Nobody does."

"I do."

To some his words would have riled, poked at the embers of their own self-doubt. To Rose it was like hearing music, a rhythm that swelled her heart into a trophy of pride. This destructive angel was hers now, she could see it in the way he watched her, hungrily drinking her in with every second offered, and she was only too willing, to give herself back.

She smirked. "We'll see."

**R&R!**

**Hi guys! I know, slight delay, but I am trying to keep to the weekly updates :) Always quicker if I can. Lil bit of fluff in this chapter from you, I hope you liked it and are all safe? Take care won't you? I'm off to reply to reviews, and thank you to everyone who reviewed, favoured, and followed, and of course who is reading this story.**

**Stay safe! x**


	24. Return of the Suit

**~ Watch Me ~**

_Return of the Suit_

Reno had been calling insistently for the better half of the day. Rose's phone ringing almost every half hour, she had been forced to switch her cell to silent.

"_Go away_!" She hissed at it, when the screen lit up for what felt like the thousandth time.

She knew what it was about, there was only one thing that could have made Reno this insatiable.

_Ben_. The boy from the warehouse.

When Rose had uncovered that Barbara was Ben's sister, she had worried about the repercussions visiting his house would incur. Obviously it must have had some kind of effect, because Reno had been trying to get hold of her all day.

_Maybe he's just following up on that date?_

No. She knew it was more serious than that. To call every every thirty minutes was bordering on stalker, even for Reno. Rose had taken to hiding in the Shinra visitor's museum, her room clearly being too obvious a shelter. She'd have ventured outside of HQ, had it not been for the fact she needed to prepare for her deployment to Wutai the following morning. The museum offered some rarely found quiet within the Shinra building, and as Rose didn't have the patience to deal with one of Reno's mind numbing interrogations, she'd deduced it was the best place for her – for the time being. It was easy to distract herself amongst the memorabilia, and advancing tech.

Unfortunately, fate had a different idea.

"You know, princess, you're not exactly the easiest to pin down. It's almost like you're trying to avoid me or something."

Rose shot up from the newspaper article she'd been reading. Disappointment clear on her features.

She sighed. "Hello, Reno."

The Turk smirked, his smile spreading eagerly from ear to ear. He looked around. "Enjoying the Shinra experience?"

"I was." She said pointedly, following his gaze to the giant gold statue of President Shinra himself. She quirked a brow. "That' a bit much though."

Reno shrugged. "I dunno. If I ruled the world, I'd probably have a gold statute of me made too."

"Thank the heavens for small mercies." Rose replied flatly, dragging her feet as she moved subtly towards the exit. "_President Reno_ doesn't exactly have the same ring to it."

She'd almost made it passed him, when a thin metal rod shot out in front of her face.

"Hold it." He ordered. "We haven't had a chance to talk."

Rose smiled darkly. "We can talk by your hospital bed, if you don't get your little stick-thing out of my face."

A flash of white cut across Reno's features. "It's not the size, princess, it's how you use it." He sneered, but ultimately did as she asked, leaning the rod back casually against his shoulder. He sighed. "Y'know what I might want to talk to you about?"

She shrugged. "I can hazard a guess."

"Well, I'll give you a clue. It's not because you didn't get in touch after the heart warming 'Get Well Soon' card, I sent you. I've moved on."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh good."

He ignored her. "But it does have something to do with a little mutual friend of ours. You think you're with me yet?"

"The boy from the warehouse?"

Reno clicked his fingers. "Got it in one."

Rose folded her arms. "What's happened, you lost him or something?"

Rose knew she was probably pushing her luck, but the whole thing had been forced upon her in the first place, there was no way in hell she was taking any responsibility for anything that had gone wrong with it.

"Oh no-no." Reno laughed darkly, dramatically shaking his head. "_We_ haven't done anything. You and your SOLDIER big bro put the spooks up him, and now the kids gone AWOL."

Rose levelled her gaze. "So you _have_ lost him."

"Because _you_ interfered."

"_Interfered_?" She scoffed darkly. "First of all, I had no idea he even lived there. Second of all, if you guys hadn't fucked up _your_ job in the first place, you wouldn't have had to bring me and Zack in on this at all. Far as I'm concerned, this is your problem."

She turned on her heels.

"And if he gives himself away to his informant?"

Rose froze, glaring back over her shoulder. Reno looked very pleased with himself.

"What do you mean?"

Reno shrugged dismissively. "I _mean_, if his informant finds out that he's on our radar... A person like that... what do you think they'll do?"

Rose stared. "You don't know that they'll hurt him."

"Why not? Would be the smartest thing to do. The kid could identify them if we bring him in."

She frowned. "You said yourself, there's every chance he doesn't have a clue who he's even getting his intel from."

"But is that a gamble you're willing to take?"

Rose hesitated, torn. Reno wasn't playing fair, he was coaxing her to feel culpable. Why couldn't he just fix this mess himself?

"I'm shipping out to Wutai tomorrow morning. I don't know what it is you think I can do?"

"I'm glad you asked." He steered forward, wrapping his arm eagerly across her shoulders. "We need you to talk to the sister – she might know where he likes to hide out. Makes things real easy for us."

Glaring, Rose shrugged him off. "Talk to her yourself."

Reno sighed loudly. "C'mon, Rose. It's one little phone call. If we go in, she'll clam up, or it'll make the situation worse. She trusts you."

"Yeah, and you want me to break that trust." Rose growled darkly, folding her arms, and sizing him up with narrowed eyes. She was angry he was putting her in this situation, but she also didn't want any harm to come to the kid, especially when it was her fault he'd fled, intentional or no. She shook her head defeatedly. "This is the last time I'm getting involved in this."

Reno put his hands up in mock surrender. "The very last."

Rose took her phone from her pocket. "I mean it, Reno."

She dialled Barbara's number, switching it onto loud speaker. After several rings, she thought it wasn't going to connect, and then finally she heard an answering click.

"_Hello?_" It was Barbara. She sounded like she'd been crying.

"Hi, Barb. It's Rose. I just called to say, um..." She hadn't thought this far ahead. "To say that I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer the other night. Angeal had to get back. Are you... are you okay?"

Barbara was definitely sobbing now.

"_R-Rose? I'm sorry, n-now's not a great time._"

"Why, what's happened?"

More sobbing.

"_It's my Dad. He's been taken ill, they think it's a h-heart attack._"

Rose wanted to kick herself. Could this situation possibly get any worse?

"Oh god." She breathed. "Barb, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

The words were meant, and they were out before she could stop them, even if the weren't entirely appropriate for the situation.

"_N-no, thank you, Rose. It's very kind of you._" She paused to sniff. "_It's just all so unexpected. Dad really looks after himself, he won't even touch red meat. He was just eating lunch at work, and he suddenly keeled over."_

Tears. Lots more tears. Rose had no idea what to say. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how you looked at it, Barbara carried on.

"_To make things worse, we've been trying to get hold of Ben – my brother, y'know, the boy in photo you pointed out – and we can't even reach him to let him know. We know roughly where he is, but Mom and I aren't allowed into the slums. Dad says it isn't safe. Anyway, we can't exactly go running around Sector 5, at a time like this, can we?_"

Rose shook her head. "No. No you can't." She looked toward Reno, miming an impolite gesture in his direction, and then, hating herself, she added. "I know some people who could find him for you. Let him know to get home?"

A pause. "_You can do that?_"

"Of course." Rose smiled kindly. "They don't have anything better to do. Lazy asses spend most of their time sat on their butts."

Reno had the nerve to look mildly offended, but Rose waved him off, focused on deciphering Barbara's sniffles.

"_Rose, thank you so much. That's really so nice of you. Thank you."_

"No worries. Take care. I hope your Dad's okay. You should hear from Ben soon."

Rose ended the call, a slow daunting sensation, tunnelling it's way into her belly. She looked at Reno.

"Strange her Dad should fall ill so suddenly like that." She said, a frown twisting her pretty features. "It's enough to scare any family."

Reno shrugged. "If you say so. Often handy though, y'know, when you need to bring people together."

Rose stared at him outraged. Were there no depths to which Turks wouldn't sink to?

"Did you _poison_ Barbara's Dad?"

Reno shook his head. "Princess, princess, what do you take me for? It was Rude."

"What! Do you have no line you won't cross!?"

Reno suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Rose's scrutiny clearly doing nothing good for his conscience. He waved her off.

"Look, we needed to give the kid a reason to slither out of the cracks, or we were never going to find him. We knew he'd be in the slums, but we didn't have time to hunt him down sector by sector. We just don't have the resources. Now, thanks to you, we know where to find the little worm, and can go under the guise as messengers."

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "His Dad could _die, _Reno_._"

"Naaa." He sighed dismissively, yet suddenly very keen to head towards the exit. "He'll be fine in a few days – probably."

Rose felt her mouth drop open. Kunsel was right, you couldn't trust a Turk. She bristled angrily, glaring daggers into his back.

"You better not make this situation worse while I'm gone, Reno!"

"I thought you wanted nothing more to do with it?" He called back over his shoulder. His reply was met with stern silence, and he laughed triumphantly. "See ya later, princess! Have fun in Wutai. Try not to get yourself killed."

**R&R!**

**I am so sorry for the delay! I've been suffering with seriously bad headaches all week, and I had to just force myself to get this chapter up. Thank you for your patience. Bit of a bridging chapter I know, but I'm excited to send Rose to Wutai! Thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews! I'm off to reply to them now. Take care x x x**


	25. Steel Birds

**~ Watch Me ~**

_Steel Birds_

The early hours in Midgar were not forgiving ones, and fully exposed up on the helipad, the wind bit unremittedly at Rose's exposed skin. She fought back a shiver, dutifully waiting for Sephiroth and the others to arrive.

Beside her were a small group of Troops, all in idle conversation, excited about their deployment to Wutai. Rose only wished she felt the same, the true weight of it finally beginning to hit home with her.

What if she wasn't ready? What if she got killed? What if she had to kill someone else? The latter of these thoughts was suddenly very real, and she wasn't ashamed to admit that the idea of it made her feel a little sick. Yes this was war, but the other side were people too. People who didn't have Shinra's elite tech or marvelled fighters. The scales seemed incredibly unbalanced in her eyes.

"Ma'am?"

Rose looked up, surprised at being addressed in such a formal way, but of course she out-ranked the currant gaggle of Troops. One of them, a woman with rich chocolate skin, was looking at her. She caught her eye, and the woman smiled, but Rose couldn't make out her face behind the helmet.

"Yes?"

"You're Rose Hewley, aren't you?"

Rose nodded.

"It's a pleasure to be working with you, Ma'am. I'm Sarah, Sarah Reed." She threw her hand out, and Rose shook it. Sarah nodded over her shoulder. "And that idiot behind me is my cousin, Arthur. I believe you've met?"

Rose frowned, drawing a blank at first, but then the name Reed began to ring some bells, and with a sinking sensation she remembered why she recognised it.

"Oh." Rose's brow knitted together apologetically, remembering the name of the poor Troop she'd hit with her uncontainable light. "Hello again. Sorry, y'know, about before."

Arthur, who had turned at the sound of his name, shrugged. "No worries. Surprises are good for the reflexes."

With that he turned back to the others, their voices still bubbling with excitement at the oncoming mission.

Rose looked at Sarah. "It really was an accident."

Sarah laughed. "Ah don't worry about it. I'd say it would have knocked some sense into him, if his head wasn't so thick."

This made Rose feel a little better, and she laughed.

"Listen, I just wanted to say," Sarah continued, her voice suddenly very serious. "I've worked with your brother before - he's a good man - I'm sure working with you will be no different. Really, what I wanted to let you know is... I know you're SOLDIER, but you're also new to this. If you need any kind of back up, any at all, you can count on me."

Rose blinked, slightly taken aback by the sincerity in this virtual stranger's voice. Nether the less. she found herself smiling gratefully, even a little lost for words.

"Erm, thank you. And, y'know, likewise." She added a little awkwardly, feeling herself warm to Sarah's abrupt, but kind attitude.

She was older than Rose, maybe even a little more than Angeal. She had a strange motherly nature about her, hidden though it was, beneath the necessary army traits that had been drilled into her over the years.

Sarah clapped Rose lightly on the arm, and with a light nod, returned to the group of Troops she clearly headed, and fell effortlessly into their conversation.

Rose found it a comforting sight.

"Where the hell have _you_ been, I thought we were walking up together?"

Rose turned, welcomed by the sight of Zack and Kunsel marching speedily towards her. She levelled her gaze at the latter.

"I was done early, thought I'd head up. I did message you." She added finally, glancing pointedly towards his pocket. "Don't you check your phone?"

"He's lost it." Zack answered for him smugly, knocking his shoulder playfully. "Had one too many the other night. Didn't you friend?"

"Leave off." Kunsel snapped, shoving him back. "It was Michael's fault."

Rose raised her brows. "Michael the Manager?"

"The very same."

"What did he do?"

The question actually forced Kunsel's irritation to disperse into a fond, and loving smirk.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your sweet, innocent mind with the gritty details. But lets just say it involved a balcony, and a shit ton of tequila, and leave it at that."

Rose's imagination slapped debauched images across her mind, and she pulled a face.

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"Probably not, no."

She rolled her eyes. "Noted."

Behind Kunsel and Zack, she suddenly spied the un-ignorable approach of Sephiroth and Angeal. The image of them set such a presence, that the chatter immediately died down to silence. The Troops falling into a stiff line, whilst Rose, Zack and Kunsel stood dutifully off to one side.

The sight of Sephiroth cause her heart to skip, but this time Rose remembered herself.

Angeal spoke first. "The Copter will be arriving shortly. I trust you're all prepared?"

"Yes, Sir!" The Troops rallied.

Rose and her counterparts offered stiff nods.

"Good. Because once we board, there will be no place to get supplies." Angeal glanced at Sephiroth. "You want to impart the next bit, or shall I carry on?"

"You seem to have things in hand." Sephiroth replied, smiling as though recalling some amusing inside joke.

From the answering look on Angeal's face, maybe he was.

"Right." Angeal faced the rest of them again. "There have been reports that Wutai have got their hands on some pretty strong Summon Materia. It is our job to neutralise this threat, and commandeer the Materia for Shinra. Intelligence gathered has given us a good idea of where to look, but it is in an area that has numbers, and a strong defence - hence our own heavy group." He paused, the sound of an approaching helicopter silencing him. "Looks like our ride is here. We'll impart more details once we're on the ground, ready up."

Rose was a little stunned, she'd never seen her brother act so military. Around her the Troops picked up equipment, some with bags that held supplies, others just with weapons. Rose felt the weight of her own sword on her back, and allowed it to centre her. There was no turning back now, nerves or no, she needed to get a grip.

The copter landed, and the Troops bundled in first, followed closely by a buzzing Zack.

"C'mon guys! Lets go!"

Rose and Kunsel, sharing equally despondent looks, climbed in after him.

Inside, the copter smelt strongly of a strange mix of sweat and metal. Wrinkling her nose, Rose tried to ignore it, nestling herself securely into a seat between Kunsel and Zack. Angeal and Sephiroth settled themselves opposite, and Rose fumbled for her safety straps.

Kunsel snorted. "You know, you don't have to wear those."

Clicking the belt firmly into place, Rose briefly glanced around. Kunsel was right. No one else had bothered to strap themselves in.

"It's fine." She said quickly. "Might as well leave it now."

She felt the hum of the copter's engine beneath her feet, and gripped her restraints harder. She hadn't thought this was going to be an issue – she'd done the training – but Rose suddenly learnt something about herself.

She didn't particularly care for flying.

Rose could feel Kunsel's eyes on her, appraising the small bits of information the sight of her was giving him. She tried very hard not to let her fear shine through – she was in SOLDIER, she had a standard to uphold – but then the copter lurched upwards, and her barely stifled yelp was heard by all.

"Oh wow, you don't like flying." Kunsel grinned, barely keeping the laughter out of his voice. He looked over her head at Zack. "Did you know about this?"

"News to me." He shrugged, shifting over, and kindly touching her shoulder. "It's okay Rose. These things hardly ever crash."

Knowing he really meant well, Rose fought not to glare at him. "Thank you, Zack, that's very comforting."

Kunsel was plain laughing now, unable to contain himself. "Amazing. This is going to be a fun four hours."

_Four hours._ Rose felt her blood pressure drop. _How the hell was she going to do this for _four hours_?_

"I'm fine." She said, more to herself than anyone else. "It's gonna be fine." She took a deep breath

"You might want to tell your face that." Kunsel sniggered, shaking his head disbelievingly. "You're white as a sheet."

Rose tried to ignore him. Tried to ignore the shaking of the metal walls, caused by the outside air pressure. She tried not to notice every time the copter dipped, or tilted, or blew off course, but it was like trying not to ignore an electric shock. Every abnormality sent a cold chill straight through her.

"Rose."

Angeal. He was speaking to her, his face appearing to struggle between true concern and brotherly amusement.

She narrowed her eyes, unsure which one she was about to get. "Yes?"

"You're not going to throw up, are you?"

She shook her head.

"Good." He smiled. "Because I'm right in your line of fire."

Rose laughed, albeit slightly breathlessly. "It's okay, I'll aim it in Kunsel's direction."

"Like hell you will." The Third Class SOLDIER replied, recoiling from her side slightly.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Try thinking about something else."

It was not Angeal that spoke this time, but Sephiroth. Like her brother, he seemed to find her discomfort somewhat of an entertaining spectacle, but unlike Angeal, his voice was a welcome enough distraction.

Rose swallowed hard. "Okay. You got any suggestions?"

He smiled softly. "Just focus. I'm sure something will come to mind."

Rose nodded dumbly, thankful for her paled complexion as she felt the telltale rush of blood fill her cheeks. Sephiroth's words had sounded so suggestive, it made her wonder if he was purposely referring to the late hours of the night before. The hours the two of them spent alone in her room, training and missions forgotten, their bodies making new and exquisite shapes on her soft welcoming bedsheets.

If it had been Sephiroth's intention, it was working. Rose felt her body relax, and her stomach loosen, but couldn't help feeling he was playing very devil may care. Especially with Angeal sitting right there.

And he had lectured _her_ about being to obvious.

Still, perhaps it had been an innocent suggestion, and it was Rose's own mind that chose to twist it into something more seductive. Unhelpfully, Sephiroth often had that effect on her.

Angeal cleared his throat, and her gaze snapped up. "Feel better?"

Not trusting herself to speak, or liking the strange look her brother was now giving her, she nodded, and he resignedly folded his arms.

To her side, Zack gently patted her back. "It's okay, Rose. Only three and a half hours to go now. Three, if we get some good tail winds."

She tried her best to smile. "_Wonderful_."

Her fingers curved tighter around her restraints, her eyes momentarily meeting Sephiroth's sharp Mako wells.

It was going to be a long flight.

**R&R!**

**Hey guys! How you all doing? Well I hope? Please let me know how you're feeling about the story. Reviews are always so appreciated. I'm going to try and update more regularly this week, just because I want Wutai to really be read as one.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, fav'd and followed, and of course, simply read XxxX**


	26. Into the Woods

**~ Watch Me ~**

_Into the Woods_

They landed in a small clearing, the early morning sky still a foreboding circle of grey, due to the mid-autumn cloud. Rose all but leapt from the copter, relieved to finally once again be on solid ground. The others followed suit, the bird immediately returning to the air once the last of them had vacated.

Rose looked around. "Where are we?"

The light was limited, but from what she could see, they appeared to be in the middle of a forest. Other than the quiet chatter of the Troops, and intermittent sounds of woodland creatures, there were no other signs of life. This was not the dark, bloodied war zone she had expected.

"About eighteen kilometres outside of Wutai." It was Sephiroth. He had stopped beside her, looking out into the dim. "This is as close as we can get the copters without alerting them."

Rose nodded. "So the rest of the way is on foot?"

"That is the plan, yes." He murmured, turning to the now steeled line of Troops behind them. "Half of you will accompany us. The other three will make camp here. You can decide who goes and who stays."

Sarah, the Troop who had spoken to Rose, immediately jumped forward. "I'll go with you, Sir. This is my third mission to Wutai, I know the area well." She turned to the others. "Reed, White, and Newstar, you stay here. The rest of you can come with me." She said, gesturing to the two Troops beside her.

Rose raised a brow, impressed by the authority she asserted, and murmurs of agreement rang out.

"That was easy." She heard herself saying.

Sarah grinned. "No time for drama. Besides, wouldn't be fair to leave you surrounded by so much testosterone." She added quietly, clapping Rose on the shoulder as she made to sort out her equipment.

Rose looked up at Sephiroth. "So, we're just going to move as one big group?" She couldn't help but feel that it would be a little counter productive.

"No." He replied, confirming her thoughts. "The Troops will go ahead and set up base. The five of us will follow, but split up and take alternative routes."

"That makes sense." Rose mumbled, regarding the treeline with some unease. "Gonna be fun seeing in there."

"You should have worn your helmet." Sephiroth murmured pointedly. Obviously referring to the night-visison camera built into the lens. "It's why they come as part of your uniform."

Rose threw her hands onto her hips. "I don't see _your_ helmet."

"_Firsts_ do not have to wear standard uniform. It'll be fine. You'll just have to learn to listen for a change." He smiled drily, leaving her speechless, as he moved to speak to Sarah and her group.

Rose narrowed her eyes. She _did_ listen to people. It was just that most of the time, people were wrong.

"Ready to move out?"

Angeal.

Rose nodded, watching as Sarah and her team disappeared into the trees. She glanced up at her brother. "Are you?"

Angeal inclined his head. "As a SOLDIER, it is your job to _always_ be ready. This is the field now, Rose. No second chances."

She regarded him quietly, his face was suddenly very serious.

"I know." She answered defensively, realising what was at the route of his concern. He didn't believe she was ready. "I can look after myself, Angeal."

"Mm." Was his response, rummaging for something in his back pocket. He thrust it out in front of him. "This is low grade Healing Materia. You should be able to handle it."

Rose stared at the green orb with mild fascination. Inside it's glowing shell, Mako danced feverishly, waiting to be used. Her hand twitched forward eagerly, but remembering herself, allowed it to fall back impotently to her side.

"You know what, I'm good. You should give it to someone else." She said, considering the disastrous effect she could have on Materia. He went to argue, and she cut him off. "Honestly, Angeal, trust me. You don't want me using it."

He looked at her, his face falling into a mixture of understanding and annoyance. "Is this another thing you should have mentioned before? What do you do, make it explode?" He finished sarcastically.

Rose shrugged. "Basically."

Angeal rolled his gaze to the sky. "For the love of god, Rose."

"It's never come up before!" She hissed quickly, aware of Sephiroth and the other's watchful gazes. "It's not like I _have_ to use it."

"No, only if you get hurt. Which, on a battlefield, is a strong possibility by the way." He finished pointedly, shoving the Materia back into his pocket. "Do you at least have potions?"

Rose folded her arms. "Yes. Now are you going to ask Zack and Kunsel if _they_ have potions? Maybe you should ask Sephiroth?"

He sighed. "Rose..."

"I didn't think so." She muttered haughtily, readjusting her sheath. "Stop treating me like I'm your little sister, Angeal. We're on a mission remember? So _mission_."

She stormed away angrily, moving to join the others at the edge of the forest.

Hesitating, Kunsel regarded her warily. "You good?"

"_Fine_." She replied, glaring daggers into the grass beneath her.

From the corner of her eye, she caught him sharing a concerned look with Zack. "Er, you sure?"

She was about to snap, finding his probing more irritating than comforting, when Sephiroth thankfully cut in.

"Rose said she was fine. We need to get moving. Lets go."

With that, they set off into the forest, Sephiroth leading, and Angeal following up the rear. It was dark, but a small amount of daylight was able to break through the overhead foliage, giving them some light to guide themselves by. Out of all of them, Zack lost his footing the most, too eager to press on. At one point, Rose and Kunsel were even forced to catch him before he fell face first down an embankment. After that he was less of a concern, deciding to move with care over speed. Eventually they came to a fork in the road, and Sephiroth stilled.

"This is where we go our separate ways." He said, his gaze running over both paths thoughtfully. "Rose and Kunsel, you're with me. Zack, you're with Angeal."

This seemed to suit everyone fine. Rose regarded her brother with cautious glances, but if he was bothered by Sephiroth's arrangements, he didn't let on.

Angeal nodded his goodbyes, clapping Zack pointedly on the shoulder. "C'mon. Lets move."

"Oh yeah!" Zack grinned, giving Rose and the others a cheery wave. "See you guys on the other side."

She watched them disappear into the trees, smiling a little.

Beside her, Kunsel shook his head. "He's gonna tucker himself out before he even gets there."

Rose snorted. "Right." Frowning suddenly, she glanced up at Sephiroth. "How long _is_ this going to take?"

"No more than an hour, if we take it at a steady run."

Rose nodded. Finally something she was more than good at. In training, not only was she the fastest, but she'd also held out the longest when it came to the stamina checks. Sure, running probably wasn't on the highest level of priorities when it came to the SOLDIER skill set, but it was something.

They set off hard, making their way through the thicket and brambles, cautious but steady. At one point, Sephiroth was forced to cut a path through the thickest part, the light having almost entirely left them. Eventually they had to rely on shear nerve and balance in order to push through.

Time passed, and the topography showed now signs of becoming easier, when Rose suddenly found herself distracted by an ominous light in the bushes below.

"Hey. What's tha – ?"

No sooner than she spoke, the dirt beneath her feet broke out from underneath her. She hit the ground hard, her body rolling at an uncontrollable speed down a high embankment. The smell of earth filled her senses, and when she did finally stop, she did so with an audible gasp.

"_Ow._" She winced, getting slowly to her knees.

Rose was sore, but she was pretty certain that nothing was broken. Looking up to where she'd fallen, she couldn't see a thing, and her plan to shift back up to the top, died before it even came into fruition. Sighing, she made to pull herself up onto her feet, but something made her freeze mid crouch. "Oh, so you're the source of the glow."

Suddenly enveloped in dim candle-like light, Rose found herself face to face with three small red creatures. Fire Nymphs, if her memory served her correctly. They regarded her with mischievous eyes, their clawed hands flexing forward, as their wide toothy smiles grew.

"Oh, I don't think you'd like to eat me. I'm far too stringy." She said quietly, though their little hungry expressions told her something different.

One of them raised a palm holding a ball of flames and threw. Rose should have rolled out of the way, but on reflex, she raised her own hand. To her surprise, and by all means, the Fire Nymph's, she caught it. Staring down at her now fiery hand with awe and amazement. She glanced at the creatures again, they were looking at her differently now, Rose couldn't quite place it, but it was almost child-like. Smiling, and not really know why she would, she lightly threw the fireball back, another of the Nymph's catching it in their outstretched hands, and so the game of catch began.

"Rose? What the hell are you doing?"

Her gaze snapped up. Kunsel, flagged by an unreadable Sephiroth, were suddenly illuminated in the glow. They'd somehow followed her down the embankment.

The Fire Nymphs, who had been playing happily with her until this point, startled. One running to her side, while the other two danced angrily on their feet, furious flames growing in their palms.

Kunsel and Sephiroth drew their swords.

"No! Don't hurt them!" Rose said quickly, dashing between the two parties. "They're only playing." She looked at the dancing Nymphs, waving them down. "Chill-out for a second."

Not entirely to her surprise, the fires died in their palms to a dim glow again, apparently trusting her opinion that these two new strangers were of no real threat.

Kunsel looked at Sephiroth, and then back at her. "Have you hit your head or something? Rose, they're monsters. They have to be neutralised."

Rose opened her mouth to argue, but Sephiroth cut across her before she could begin, no doubt sensing a battle that wasn't to be won.

"Perhaps on this occasion, it would be better to move on. We can't leave Zack and Angeal waiting." He regarded Rose silently for a moment. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Then lets move."

Rose nodded, turning to wave at the little Fire Nymphs. "Bye guys, thanks for not eating me."

They trotted around her manically, almost as if troubled by her departure, but then they stilled, scampering away, before disappearing into the never ending bush.

She followed Kunsel's lead back up the embankment.

"Use the rocks." He said knowingly. "And be careful. I'm not coming back down if you fall again."

Gripping the stone tightly, she rolled her eyes. "So chivalrous."

"Chivalry is for heroes." He murmured, pulling himself up a particularly steep track. "Right, Sephiroth?"

"If the occasion calls for it."

Rose noted the dry humour in his answer, but that also that he had positioned himself closer behind her than was really necessary. If she were to fall again, she wouldn't fall far.

"Concentrate on what's in front of you." Sephiroth scolded lightly, catching her off guard.

"I _am_." She lied, wondering how on earth he could tell she had been looking back at him, when she could only just about make out his outline herself. "You don't have to worry, y'know. I won't fall."

"I'm not." He murmured softly. "So move."

She sighed, but did as she was told, moving up the embankment with expert ease. Sephiroth not far behind.

"Almost there!" Kunsel called over his shoulder. "Just one more stone."

Suddenly Rose heard a scuffle, and something wreaking of leather, hit her hard in the shoulder, almost causing her to stumble.

"What the hell was _that_?" She growled, readjusting her hold. She was met with silence. "Kunsel?"

"Erm. It was a boot!" He called down, but there was something wrong, something different about his voice.

Rose warily sped up, hauling herself onto flat ground with a massive sigh of relief. "What the hell do you mean,_ a boot_?"

Unfortunately, Kunsel had his phone in hand, and the reasoning behind his wording, became almost immediately clear.

There, on the floor, were the dead bodies of Sarah's Troops.

**R&R!**

**Thanks for reading guys! Thanks to the reviewers, followers, and favouriters! Maiven Tahl: thank you so much for taking the time to review. I'm so glad you're liking it so far. Sorry I can't reply to you personally 3**

**I'm updating as quickly as I can guys. As always life often gets in the way. However let me know your thoughts on the new chapter? Bye, Chicken x**


	27. The Bodies

**~ Watch Me ~**

_The Bodies_

For a moment neither Rose, Kunsel, or Sephiroth spoke, their attentions held by their morbid discovery.

Rose stared numbly at the two dead bodies on the ground. They'd both been shot cleanly through the head, the exit wounds obvious. Rose shook her own.

"What the hell happened here?" She breathed, casting the light of her phone cautiously around her. "And where's Sarah?"

Instinct told her to call out blindly into the woods, the Troop could be nearby, hurt or in trouble, but Rose pushed instinct forcefully to one side. Whoever had shot these men could still be nearby, it would be idiotic to alert them.

"Where indeed." Sephiroth murmured in response, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

Rose shifted uncomfortably, hearing the unspoken accusation in his words. "You think _Sarah_ did this?" She questioned, her gaze snapping up, horrified. "But..."

"Look at the wounds, Rose." He said matter of factly, crouching down to get a closer look. "The entry points for both bullets are the back of the head. There's no evidence of a disturbance, nothing to indicate that they tried to defend themselves. It all suggests that they trusted their attacker."

"Maybe they were outnumbered?" She offered feebly, not enjoying the feeling that someone she should have been able to trust, had suddenly betrayed them all so viciously. She looked at Kunsel. "How well do you know her?"

"Sarah?" He said, still clearly troubled by the bodies. "Not well. I know she was asked to join SOLDIER and refused – preferred the army apparently. Angeal probably knows her best. He's worked with her quite a lot, and Zack – not sure how close her and her cousin are..."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, she mentioned that she'd worked with Angeal." She sighed, another point suddenly troubling her. She glanced down at the two dead Troops. "What are we going to do with them?"

"Nothing." Sephiroth replied flatly, already stepping over them to move on ahead.

Rose's mouth dropped, mortified. "But... we cant just _leave_ them. They have families, they need to be put to rest."

He stopped and turned, his gaze eerily reflected in the light of her phone. He considered her for a moment.

"What would you have us do?"

Rose's lips parted in response, but nothing came out. It wouldn't be practical to carry them, what if they were attacked? There was obviously no time for a burial, they needed to press on, but the thought of leaving them there, so fragile and alone... Her gaze flickered pleadingly to Kunsel, hoping he would offer something of some consolation, but he merely lifted his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I know it's shitty, but there's really nothing we can do."

Rose nodded, dropping her head sadly in defeat. She looked around again. "Can we at least move them into a bush? Offer their bodies some protection, until someone can come back and collect them?"

Sephiroth sighed, his slender features mirroring the same look as Kunsel's, telling Rose her priorities were wrong.

She didn't care.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Kunsel answered resignedly, bending to carefully lift one of the guys up beneath the arms. "She'll only worry over it."

Reluctant, Sephiroth nodded, clearly believing it to be a wasted effort. Despite this, he followed Kunsel's lead, tentatively hiding the bodies beneath the over-growth, respectful where they could be. When they were done, Rose pulled a small hair-tie from her pocket, bundling sticks together to make a thick rod – she jammed it into the ground.

"They'll be able to find them easier this way." She said, happy that the spot was clearly marked for someone who was looking for it. "We can at least make sure they get home."

They set off again after that, Rose careful to not lose her footing again, and the three of them strangely silent. It was Kunsel that broke it first.

"So, have you always been able to that?" He said to Rose, running beside her shoulder.

Rose glanced at him, confused. "Do what?" Her eyes were on Sephiroth, he was at least six foot ahead, she didn't want to lose sight of him, or she was bound to get herself lost in the dark.

"Tame monsters." Kunsel said.

Rose scoffed, caught off guard. "What are you on about?"

"The little red things." He said, referring to the Fire Nymphs she had all but fallen on, back at the embankment. "I've never seen them act like that around people. Normally they just try and kill you, but it was like they trusted you."

Rose frowned, not having really thought about the encounter.

"They probably weren't hungry." She said, but she already knew that was a lie.

They had definitely wanted to eat her at first, but when she caught their fireball, something switched. They'd sensed something in her, a bond, and Rose had absolutely no idea where it had come from.

"If you say so." Kunsel replied, clearly calling bullshit on her answer. He pressed further. "So, nothing like that has ever happened before?"

Rose thought back. "Not that I can think of." She said, honestly this time. "Animals tend to like me, maybe it's that."

"Right." Kunsel murmured, obviously thinking something different. "We'll go with that for now."

Rose rolled her eyes, but she caught the curious glance Sephiroth had thrown over his shoulder, and she worried. Did he think she was a freak too?

Rose sighed, she really wanted to get out of the woods.

[-]

Eventually, they found Angeal and Zack waiting patiently in yet another small clearing. They looked up when they approached, curious and confused by their slow arrival.

"Finally I've beaten you at something." Angeal joked half serious to Sephiroth, his gaze shifting briefly to Rose's, a flicker of concern lighting behind his eyes. "What kept you? Have you seen Sarah and the others? They were supposed to set up base here."

"Sarah is M.I.A." Sephiroth answered quietly. "The Troops that were with her are dead; shot in the back of the head."

Angeal took a moment to digest this. "I see."

"There was no evidence of a fight."

Angeal nodded slowly. "You think she did it."

"I think it is the most likely outcome."

When Angeal said nothing, it bothered Rose that he had accepted her betrayal so willingly. Were Shinra operatives really so untrustworthy? The way Sarah had spoken of Angeal, she clearly thought highly of him, did that count for nothing? Was there really no loyalty in Shinra?

"Why would she betray us though? It doesn't make sense." Rose thought out loud, looking around their group for some support. "Were there any signs she was going to do something like that?"

Angeal sighed. "It's not always easy to know what someone else is thinking, Rose. People can find a reason to do anything these days."

Rose frowned, wanting to argue, but dropped her gaze. She didn't know Sarah, she didn't really know Shinra, or how it worked. She folded her arms.

"Regardless." Sephiroth cut in, his tone even and unshaken. "The Troops are dead, someone else will have to keep this area secure."

No one said anything, and Rose looked up. All eyes were on her.

"_Me_? But..." She stopped. Yes, she wanted to go further into the mission, but she was the least experienced SOLDIER there, it made sense that she be the one to stay behind. Defeated by her own logic, she sighed. "_Fine_."

"I'll stay with her." Kunsel said, before anyone could interject. "You need two people to secure an area this large, and the Director did say we were over-manned for the mission."

Sephiroth inclined his head. "We shouldn't be more than a couple of hours. We'll meet back here. Call if something goes wrong." Hesitating, he shifted his gaze unwillingly to meet Rose's. "Don't do anything reckless to draw attention to yourselves. Listen to Kunsel, he'll take the lead here." He turned to her red-haired friend, ignoring Rose's affronted frown. "Understood?"

Kunsel nodded. "Yes, sir."

Sephiroth reciprocated, gesturing to Angeal and Zack. "Ready?"

"Always." They said in unison.

"Be careful." Angeal murmured to her, breaking into a run as he headed off with Sephiroth and Zack.

Rose and Kunsel watched them disappear into the trees.

"You didn't have to do that you know." She said, refusing to remove her gaze from the heavy thicket.

Rose knew from what she had picked up in small conversation, and comments from the others, that missions like this often offered up the chance for notoriety and promotion. Kunsel had thrown all that all away by offering to watch her back.

He shrugged. "Ah, I've never been much of a glory hunter. Leave that to the big boys, and our little Zack."

She smiled. "He really does want it all, doesn't he."

"Wants to be a hero; just like Sephiroth. That's why he joined."

"Mm." Rose murmured thoughtfully. She tilted her head, looking up at Kunsel suddenly. "What about you? Why did you join, if it wasn't to become a hero, mister Kunsel?" She teased, her lips lifting playfully.

"Oh that's easy." He grinned, though Rose didn't miss the new sharp steeled edge to his tone. "My Brother insisted I was too much of a _faggot_ to make it in the Shinra army. So I enlisted with him, kicked his ass in almost every test and combat situation, and eventually I was hand-picked for SOLDIER, and he was kicked out for being a drunk, and that, m'dear, is how you prove someone _wrong_."

Rose studied him, his voice was smug, but there was a quiet sadness in his face, one he was determined not let her see. She touched his arm.

"I'm glad you're here, but I'm sorry your Brother had to be a massive asshole to make it happen."

Kunsel chuckled. "Thanks, lil miss. Your words, as always, are appreciated."

She smiled, but before she could reply, something disturbed the trees behind them. They both spun on their heels, instinctively drawing their swords, and suddenly someone broke through the thicket.

"H-help...me...I can't..." The person gasped, stumbling forwards.

Their clothes were filthy, absolutely caked in dirt, it took Rose too long to realise it was a Troop uniform they were wearing.

The person collapsed.

"Sarah!" Rose gasped, running forward.

Kunsel tried to stop her. "Rose, wait!"

But she'd already dropped to her knees beside the fallen Troop, carefully turned her onto her back, as she began to examine her wounds.

"Sarah? Sarah, can you hear me? What happened?" She pressed, worry knitting her brows tightly together, as she took in the woman's features. Her normally rich chocolate complexion had greyed, her skin clammy to the touch. Rose shook her head, feeling Kunsel crouch down quietly beside her. "She's lost a lot of blood." She murmured, looking at what appeared to be a gunshot wound in Sarah's side. Rose touched the woman's forehead. "Sarah? What happened, can you tell us?"

Sarah tried to stir, her eyes opening, but her gaze wouldn't fix on anything in particular. Rose knew that couldn't be a good sign.

"The two I was with...Smith and MacDonald...they're traitors." Sarah breathed, her voice catching when she spoke. "Once we were clear of you, one of them... _shot_ me, and... kicked me down an embankment. They left me for dead."

Rose frowned. "How do you know?"

"I heard them talking. They were arranging to meet someone, someone from Wutai. You have to do something. You have to warn the others..."

Rose's gaze widened, panic clutching at her chest. "What... what do you mean? Warn the others about what?"

But Sarah had already passed out, her pulse barely registering upon checking.

Rose turned desperately to Kunsel, and he pulled out his Healing Materia. "I guess we better hope this works, or it sounds like the shit is really going to hit the fan."

**R&R! Thanks for reading again guys! Sorry for the update delay. Last week was a trial. Hope you're all okay? Thanks for the favs and the follows. If you can review, I'd really like to hear what you think?**

**Take care xx**


	28. The Girl and the Dragon

**~ Watch Me ~**

_The Girl and the Dragon_

They needed Sarah to wake up, and Rose and Kunsel waited as patiently as they could.

Kunsel had used his Healing Materia, but he only had enough strength to cast the spell once. The attempt had stopped Sarah from bleeding out, returning some colour to her greying cheeks, but it was not enough to completely revive her.

So they waited.

Rose had thought to warn Sephiroth and the others, but Kunsel had said to wait until they actually had some information. She'd obliged against her better judgement. Her instinct to help those she cared about, gnawing tauntingly at her chest.

She gave Sarah's arm a gentle shake.

"Sarah, can you hear me? Sarah, you've got to wake up." She ordered, gripping the woman's shoulder tight.

The Troop's eyes gave a light flutter. "R-rose?"

Rose sighed, relieved. "Yes. Kunsel's here too. I know this is hard, but before you said something about warning the others? Do you remember? Warn them about what?"

Sarah nodded, clearly determined to focus herself. She squared her jaw, though the effort looked painful to do so. "There's a plot. Both sides are involved. Those inside Shinra and Wutai that believe this war has gone on for far too long."

Rose listened intently, she could see how hard it was for Sarah to speak. She frowned. "What are they going to do?"

"The information that brought about this mission, was fed to us purposely. They wanted SOLDIER members here – the higher up the better. They believe if they take them out, Shinra may rethink their war effort."

Rose felt her stomach sink sickeningly. Sephiroth, Angeal... even Genesis. She shared a worried look with Kunsel.

"How?" Rose pressed further, panic directing her purpose.

Sarah took a steadying breath. "The Materia Angeal spoke of at the briefing... it's a summon. They're going to use it on the battle field."

"A summon powerful enough to take out multiple SOLDIER members, _and _the army?" Kunsel murmured, his brow heavy with thought. "Why haven't they used it before?"

"Godo – Wutai's Emperor – forbids it." Sarah mumbled softly, her eyelids clearly becoming an effort to keep open. "He says, there is no honour in allowing beasts to do battle for you. Nor in ordering Wutai's protector to do the work of men."

Rose frowned. "Wutai's protector..." She thought back, remembering in a distant past, a story Bill - her teacher - had told her when she was a child. She looked at Kunsel. "Does she mean _Leviathan_?"

He shook his head. "It's bad if she does. Even with Sephiroth... a summon like that, not to mention Wutai soldiers to contend with... it's _bad_, Rose."

She nodded feverishly, her mind whirring with a dozen unthinkable endings. "Is there anything we can do? What can we do? Sarah?" She shook the Troop's arm again, but it was no good, she'd passed out. Rose ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "_Great. _Now what?"

Kunsel opened his mouth, but fell silent as a dark ominous shadow fell slowly across his face. Rose turned her own to the sky, the clouds above swirling to a foreboding onyx.

"That can't be good." Kunsel murmured.

"Maybe it's just a storm." The sound of a beast-like cry in the distance was her answer, and suddenly lightning sliced unforgivingly through the sky, fissures scoring jagged lines through the cloud. "Or not." She breathed.

Rain began to fall. Droplets as large as Materia. Then came the hail.

"Quick!" Kunsel yelled, awkwardly pulling Sarah up into his arms. "Get under the trees!"

They rain for shelter, but Rose didn't intend to stay. She turned her emerald gaze back to the sky, certain she had seen the shadow of something substantial unfurling above the storm.

"I'm going after them!" She shouted, the wind now howling through the leaves.

"No, Rose! There's nothing you can do!" Kunsel shielded his eyes from the storm. "We need to wait here!"

"But I..." Another screech from above, a roar, and Rose turned again, her gaze searching the clouds for the source of the anguished cries. There was something there, she could feel it, something pulling at her. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kunsel."

Rose didn't wait to hear his argument, she bolted, her feet driving loudly through the mud as she ran head first toward the darkest part of the storm. The trees were thinning around her, and yet still there was no light, but Rose refused to slow down, the roars above her getting louder with every clap of thunder. Suddenly she could see buildings, and she broke eagerly from the shelter of the trees.

She froze. In front of her, chaos, manic and unbridled.

A battlefield, littered with bodies and fighters, it was hard to tell where Shinra ended and Wutai began. An explosion to her left made her flinch; the source, the sky, and Rose saw from the remains of the bodies left behind, that whoever had summoned Leviathan, they did not wield enough power to direct it.

Her theory was confirmed when she inspected the bodies further; they were Wutai soldiers.

Another roar tore through the sky above, and Rose's gaze was captured. She saw the ancient dragon in all his glory, so beautiful despite the destruction in his wake.

She was enamoured, but even she could see – he was pissed.

_He's attacking anything he can see. Shinra, Wutai, it doesn't matter. Someone's woke him up, and they haven't even bothered to tell him why._

Things were only going to escalate.

Rose scanned the field of fighters, but she could not see her brother. Nor could she find Sephiroth or Zack. Spurred on by adrenaline, she ran into the heart of the battle, dodging who she could, flooring or blocking the attacks of those she could not. She caught the sight of Shinra drones in the air, and wondered if the camera's would send word for reinforcements, but Rose had a feeling she already knew that answer.

Suddenly, the dragon cried, distracting her from her thought process, and shaking the ground beneath her. Leviathan carefully drew himself to full height.

Rose shook her head. That couldn't be good.

She was right.

The beautiful beast lunged like an arrow at the field, crashing through the crowd, throwing the soldiers apart like they were skittles. Rose was ready when he decided to direct his efforts towards her direction, shifting out of place just as he decided to greet her.

She reappeared further from her point of leave than she had intended, the shift unsettling her balance, as she righted herself against a nearby broken well.

"Rose?"

Sephiroth. She heard his voice over everything, the screams of the people, the dragon's cries, the hail. She turned. Around him were the bodies of many fallen foes, they framed him like the violent fallout from a comet.

She ignored them. "Hi."

"Why are you here?" He murmured, completely composed despite the destruction around him. "You're supposed to be with Kunsel."

"There's a dragon." She said simply, as though that was supposed to explain it all.

Sephiroth turned his cat-like gaze up. "Yes. I have noticed that." He replied softly, his eyes following the ancient reptile as it lunged, and roared, and screamed. "But that still doesn't explain why you left your post."

Rose stepped toward him desperately. "Sarah found us. She'd been attacked. She said someone was going to summon Leviathan to take out Shinra... but..." Her gaze flickered across the chaos, the clear lack of purpose behind the dragon's attack. "Obviously something went wrong."

"Obviously." Sephiroth echoed her, following her gaze across the field. A Wutai soldier appeared, Sephiroth cut him down, turning effortlessly back to Rose. "We need to find who summoned it. Breaking the connection is key. Rose... Rose are you listening?"

She nodded. "Yes."

But Rose wasn't listening. Not really. For in the not so far distance, was an image that both confused, and horrified Rose to her very core. Amidst all the panic and death, amongst all the pain and the sorrow, and blood... was a little girl. "Is that a _kid_." She breathed.

Sephiroth followed her gaze. "Stay here."

Rose shook her head. "No. I got this."

She shifted, not waiting for a reply, which in hindsight probably wasn't the best idea, for when she reappeared on the other side, it seemed to startle the already terrified girl even more.

"What the – ! Get away from me, or you'll be sorry!" The kid yelled, putting her guard up despite cowering beside a crumbled wall.

Rose tilted her head, trying her best to look as unthreatening as possible. She crouched down to the child's level. The kid couldn't have been more than eight years old, perhaps even younger considering her small frame. Her short chocolate bangs were held in place by a very dirty looking bandanna.

Rose held up her hands in surrender. "I come in peace. I don't want to fight."

"You're the bad guy! That's what you would say!" The kid replied haughtily, though Rose didn't miss the fearful tremble of her bottom lip.

Rose quickly shook her head, conscious of the fighting and guns. "I don't want to hurt you, but you can't stay here. It's too dangerous. You have to – "

"Leviathan is the protector of Wutai! He's come to save us!" The girl cried, ducking as an unprecedented explosion sent rubble flying everywhere. She righted herself. "You're all gonna be sorry!"

Rose sighed, she could see that arguing wasn't going to get her anywhere. She crawled a little closer.

"Look, I think you're right. Wutai's clearly got Shinra on the run here." Rose nodded, hoping that playing along would make the child more manageable. "But I think Leviathan's beginning to get a little confused. Everybody seems to be getting hurt."

The girl lifted her head, no doubt seeing the damage and the loss on both sides. Even children understood death. She nodded up at Rose glumly.

"Pops told them not to use the Materia, but they didn't listen."

Rose inclined her head. "I think your Pops had the right idea. Is he nearby? Can I take you to him?."

"I don't need your help!"

Rose quickly shook her head. "No! No! That's not what I'm saying." She bit her lip, trying to appease the girl once more. "I'm not going to lie, I'm a little scared. I'd quite like to leave here, but I can't without you, because I'm afraid to do it on my own." She invented, hoping the kid wouldn't see through her tall tale.

The kid looked at her. "What's your name?"

"Rose."

"Your not very brave for a warrior, are you, Rose?"

Rose shook her head. "Shinra doesn't have many brave warriors. Probably why they're so scared of Wutai."

The kid nodded. "That makes sense." Then, hesitating. "I'm Yuffie."

Rose smiled. "Nice to meet you, Yuffie. So, what do you say about getting out of here?"

Yuffie looked around, clearly still fearful of moving, but then she looked up at Rose. "I guess I could take you. Pops does say we should be better than our enemies." She carefully got to her feet, ignoring the madness of the battle around her as she lightly brushed herself down. "I just wanted to see Leviathan up close, but... I don't think he's having a very good day."

Rose stifled a surprised giggle. "No. No, I don't think he is either."

She offered Yuffie her hand, and to her surprise, the young girl took it, pointing to the buildings at the edge of the field.

"I live in there."

Rose nodded, careful to look the girl evenly in the eye, to ensure the child understood what she was about to do.

"Right. You now how before I appeared out of nowhere?"

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, it's a magic trick, and I'd like to do it with you now, if that's alright?" Rose couldn't see another way of getting across the field without putting the girl's life in danger. "If I ask you to trust me, do you think you can do that?"

Yuffie looked at her, considering. "Yes."

Rose smiled, getting cautiously to her feet. She'd never shifted with another person before, but Yuffie was so small, it couldn't be much different. "Do you mind if I pick you up?"

The girl startled at another explosion, and quickly shook her head.

Rose nodded. "Okay." She brought the small girl up into her arms, aware that the whole thing could go horribly wrong. She smiled at Yuffie. "Okay, this might feel a little weird, but it doesn't last long, and then..." She trailed off, confused by the look of wonder and terror on the young girl's face. She frowned. "What's..."

But then she felt it, the heat on the back of her neck, a lukewarm wind... or a breath. Rose hadn't noticed the field become absent of beast-like cries, she hadn't noticed the sudden stillness of the wind, or softness of the rain. She turned.

"Oh..." She breathed, for behind her waited a set of very large teeth. "Hello."

Leviathan. His glowing eyes held the secrets of a thousand stories, and as they bored into Rose, she could feel him reading her own. Slowly, she released the weight of the child in her arms, moving a very stunned Yuffie protectively behind her.

The field had gone quiet, people were staring, their battles forgotten. Rose didn't blame them. This was hardly a normal interaction.

Leviathan didn't appear to have any plans of eating her, she was thankful to see, though it clearly would be an easy enough thing to do. She felt idiotic thinking it, but he seemed to want something of her, though again, she was struck by the thought that summons did not act in this way. They did not interact with man, and yet there was an intelligence behind his gaze, an awareness.

Rose raised her palm. "I've never met a summon before." She murmured gently, tentatively laying a cautious hand softly against his snout. She smiled. "How wonderful you are."

Rose felt a light shift behind her legs.

"Can I touch him?" A small voice whispered.

She looked down, considered the dragon and his new found serenity, and nodded lightly at the young girl. "I don't think he will mind."

Though Rose couldn't say how she knew.

Taking Yuffie's small hand gently in hers, she laid it carefully beside her own.

"_Woah_." The young girl breathed.

Rose gazed up at the beautiful beast, wanting nothing more than to freeze that moment forever. It felt like when she had connected with the Fire Nymphs, but somehow deeper, more profound. What was it these creatures saw in her that made her feel equal to them?

Kindred.

"Thank you for this." Rose said to him gently. "But I think it's time for you to rest now. You've done enough."

A flicker in his gaze. Recognition. He steadily drew back, and Rose and Yuffie's arms fell to their sides, watching in awe, as the dragon suddenly rose again to the sky. The clouds parted like the gates to a great kingdom, and he left behind in his wake a sun soaked field, filled with a bewildered army of warriors, and Shinra's marvelled elite.

**R&R!**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slight delay again. I do hope you're enjoying still? Please, please, review if you can. It helps me know the stories on the right/wrong track. If there's anything you'd like to see, please let me know. Thank you to all those who have read/followed/ and fav'd.**

**Hope you're all safe and well.**

**Nigh x**


End file.
